A Vampire's Love
by Fairylust
Summary: Living in London, England a young Nate River has a miserable life. Nate and Mihael are two boys who meet one day and form a friendship. And as most stories such as this go one is hiding a dark secret that could cost his friend much more than just his life
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Fairylust here!**

This fanfic has been well-thought through on my behalf I'd think and I would like to point some things out here and now so we can avoid a bit of confusion later on. First off Near and Mello start off as children, then I do a time skip later on. Second off they haven't came up with their aliases…yet. Third off the location and time period in the beginning is shown above the first sentence and is not apart of this whole little speech or conversation…whatever you wanna call it!

**Anywayz, pwease R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I claim ownership to any of the characters, except the characters that haven't been mentioned in the Death Note anime or manga or movies. Okay? Thank you for understanding.**

**London, England May 7, 1664**

I t was a miserable day for him.

His father had beaten him early that morning and had kept him up most of the night when he came into his room drunk and holding a sack full of stones, which he used to try and beat the poor boy to death with in his sleep. The child couldn't sleep until he was sure he was safe. Then he learned that he had lost his only true friend to some murderous fiend during the night. He didn't know who or why anyone would want to hurt someone like William; a tall boy who had constantly tangled red hair a little past his shoulders, because he couldn't get it cut, freckles were sprayed across his cheeks and nose, and he had had bright, bright blue eyes with pasty white skin.

He had been a very quiet, yet handsome type of boy who wasn't afraid to fight for the good of others. He had been exactly seventeen years old, eight years older than his younger friend, who thought of him constantly, especially after his gruesome death.

And all he (not William, but William's friend at the beginning of this paragraph, duh!) knew about it was that William was found torn in half, from the waist. William's hips and thighs appeared to have been ripped open and his stomach and chest shredded, and chunks of flesh from his throat appeared to have been ripped off. He'd been told by his father of how horrific William's death had been and how painful. His father was never afraid to hurt his feelings or frighten him or make him cry.

He had hoped his day would get better after he got to school, but it didn't.

In school they got a new student to replace William's empty desk, which had been beside the (**A/N:** his name isn't yet revealed, but he's the kid we're concentrating on for the most part right now, so bear with me) small boy. The new kid was tall, but lean with short blonde hair that reached his shoulders. His name was Mihael and he was from some part of Russia and was living with two young men across town.

Of course he hadn't heard half of what was said, since he'd fallen asleep. His teacher had smacked him with her yardstick because he'd fallen asleep in class, which she said was very rude. Lots of the children laughed at him, especially when she made him wear a sign that read: '_I'm worthless, because I'm stupid_'. It was humiliating. Plus, some boys teased him and pulled at his white curls saying he looked more like a girl than a boy. Nobody stopped the boys, not even the teacher who was watching them or the new student who seemed to watch with a confused interest. The bullies shoved him, hit him and had called him cruel names, but still not one person lifted so much as a finger to help him.

Recess was no better.

They circled him and tugged at his curls of white hair laughing and teasing him until he felt tears build up in his eyes. He didn't let them fall, but they were there all the same. When they were called back into class the boys shoved him to the ground. He got up and was sure he'd seen someone watching him from across the playground. A young man with black, messy hair and a sinister smirk stood watching him, nothing more than that, but he felt as if his life was being drained from him as the man continued to watch him. He felt chills roll down his spine and made a dash for his classroom as he was frightened by the stranger's appearance. He was late and had his hands smacked with a ruler five times.

It hurt really badly, but he _still _didn't cry and he was laughed at _again_ by the entire class, except for the new student who kept watching him with a confused sort of curiosity.

Now, as he walked home to continue his miserable existence he heard footsteps from behind him, but just kept walking, hoping that whoever was following him from school would stop it and go away, but he had no such luck. "Hey, freak!" a familiar voice called from behind him. He froze in his tracks. Soon four elder boys surrounded him. "Freak." One sneered. "Where do you think you're going?" the leader demanded glaring at him.

"Home." He mumbled looking at the ground. "I just wanna go home." He said feeling surprised he'd spoken those words. He'd never thought he'd say them and mean what he said. He didn't like his home. He never liked his home, but he didn't necessarily hate it either. He just…didn't like the person he lived with….

"Why are you so white?" the new kid, Mihael asked. "Are you sick or something?" he asked inquiringly. He didn't sound cruel or mocking he just sounded, curious.

"Yeah, he's got a weird disease that steals color from your skin, he also has a weird disease that if you touch him you'll die." One boy snickered sarcastically. Now he sounded more than just cruel, he sounded vindictive.

"He's a total freak!" another boy snickered.

"What?" the leader gasped in mock surprise. "It's a he? I thought it was a _she_!"

His two followers laughed with him, but Mihael didn't. He didn't get what was so funny about picking on a runty kid who couldn't defend himself. The pale child stared at the ground trying to hide behind his white mop of curls. He was only nine years old what could he do to them? Nothing. A tear threatened to slip from his left eye as he remembered that William wouldn't have put up with them.

He'd have fought back.

_It's a pity I'm not more like my late friend. _He thought sadly.

He heard the boys talking and before he knew what was happening they started to shove him. He fell to the ground dropping his books, which he'd been carrying. He stood back up even though he knew it was a mistake to do so. A fist connected with his face.

He allowed his body to fall to the dirty ground, again and took the rest of the beating, in silence, without making a single sound or shedding a single tear. He was kicked and hit so much that after it was over his skin was more bruised than it'd ever been. The only one who seemed to not participate in the beating was the new boy. He had stood by and watched apparently shocked that the three boys would beat up an innocent kid who hadn't done anything wrong, a kid who'd been trying to get home after having one of the worst days in his life. The three boys ran off laughing wickedly after they finished with their prey, but the fourth boy kept behind. He stared down at the sickly white skinned boy and expected to see him crying or begging for help or…or…something!

But that wasn't what he saw.

He stared down at the pale child who crawled over to his books and gathered them one by one. He didn't cry or sob, but the tears were there ready to fall. And so was the pain in his heart and all over his body. He stood shakily and stared at Mihael for a short while, but decided the blonde would've already beat him up if that was his intention. He walked with a slight limp as he headed past Mihael. Mihael grabbed him by his arm and as if by instinct his body started to involuntarily tremble. Looking Mihael in the eye, he expected to get slapped. But he wasn't.

"Are you going to be okay?" the blonde asked concerned. "They didn't break your leg did they?"

"No." he mumbled in reply. "My leg is fine."

Mihael sighed with relief. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Why does Mihael care?"

"Because." He replied huffily. "I just can." The pale boy didn't say anything; he just pulled his arm free from Mihael's grasp and pulled his books close to his chest. Mihael smiled a friendly smile and watched as the boy lowered his head his eyes hidden by a curtain of white curls. Mihael giggled. _This kid is really shy._ He thought to himself.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked smiling. "Things could get rough for you if you're not careful, kid. Besides that I think your mum would be upset if her baby boy got beat up anymore today. You've been getting beat up all day. You should get her to help you cure you of all those bruises. I don't know how, but your mum might know."

"I don't got a mum." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Mihael asked gaping at him. "You what?"

"I don't got a mum." He repeated. "She ran away eight years ago."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." The elder boy said biting his bottom lip slightly. "I didn't know, but why'd she run away?"

"Cause my dad yelled at her a lot and she was disgusted by me because of how pale I am."

"Oh…I'm sorry…."

"It's okay. I've got a dad…to take care of me…but I've mostly got myself." He said staring at the cobblestone ground. He quickly realized that he actually felt safe around this boy. He felt safer than what he did around his dad and classmates, anyway. "Okay." The blonde eleven year old said shrugging. "If you say so." They started to walk while talking, Mihael being the most talkative of the pair.

"My name is Mihael Keehle and I like my name. Especially my last name, how about you? What's your name? Do you like it? Who gave it to ya? I think you look like a person who'd be named Brook…or Fluffy…ooh, or your name could be Snowy or Dove! Because of how white you are and how dark your eyes are and how fluffy your hair is."

"Nate River." He said quietly. "My mother named me, and I do like my name, just not as much as I possibly should."

"Hey, I got the last part right! You know, I sortive got it right."

Nate continued to stare at the ground as he walked, whilst Mihael continued to speak.

"Maybe we could be friends?" the blonde suddenly said grinning at the pale boy beside him. "You don't got any of those either… do you? That was why nobody helped you at school? And that's why you got beat up back there, because you've got no friends to protect you or help you out? Is that it?"

Nate nodded snuffling. "Not anymore."

"Huh?" Mihael huffed. "What do you mean?" he asked feeling confused, why did this kid have to be so confusing? First, he had no mum, but he has a dad, then he had no friends, but he once…probably…had friends, but now he didn't. Mihael wished he understood Nate better! Then things wouldn't have been so mixed up!

"I had a friend." Nate said quietly. "His name was William E. Smith, but he died recently. Murdered."

"Oh, well, I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry." Mihael said sympathetically. He truly felt his heart breaking for Nate. This kid, this pale quiet child he'd met had a terrible life, yet he was still able to continue about quietly with some sort of dignity about him and goodness in his heart. Mihael felt some respect towards the younger boy for that. "How did he die?" Mihael asked hoping he wasn't asking something too personal or painful.

"He was ripped in half." Nate muttered apathetically. "It wouldn't have mattered if he weren't ripped in half. He would've died of blood loss if were to have survived. His thighs were torn up badly, so was his hips and stomach and chest. And his throat was torn up some. I think somebody killed him, because they knew it'd make me miserable. That makes since, doesn't it? Do you think people kill other people to hurt an entirely different person? Do you think…that they find it irresistible…seeing people cry? Mihael?"

"I don't know." The blonde replied quietly. "I don't know, Nate."

"I think they would. Humans are cruel and egotistical creatures."

_Wow, this kid is kind of smart._ Mihael thought as they stopped walking.

"I'm home." Nate said quietly looking to him with innocent gray eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mihael, I promise." He said as he padded to his doorstep. For a moment he stood there and stared back at the blonde boy who'd been so kind to him. "Thank you." He mumbled before he entered his house.

He tried to get up to his room quietly, but failed. As he climbed up the stairs he made a board creak too loudly. Then the yelling and swearing started. His father shouted at him about making too much noise and being worthless and useless. He was swore at and kicked at. He was hit some more and his hair was pulled at. His father struck him with his books.

It was truly terrible.

It ended as soon as Nate was stripped of his clothes and shoved out into the back yard. It was really cold out, but his dad didn't care. Nate lay on the ground curled up in a ball and he finally started crying. _At least I could make a friend._ The small nine year old told himself as he attempted to fall asleep, to forget about his life for even a short time.

If only a second he could forget he'd be grateful.

"I'm home!" Mihael called as soon as he'd entered his house. "How was school?" L asked. He was sitting in a chair eating cake. It was no surprise. The man always ate sweet foods, but this particular cake was no normal cake. It was a special kind, which was made with some _strange_ ingredients. Not that Mihael really cared about L's cake, anyway. He smiled and started to tell his favorite guardian about his day.

"Oh, and I made a new friend." He said as he concluded his story.

"Is this friend another puppy?" B asked standing in the kitchen doorway. "If so then don't be surprised if they run away again." Mihael rolled his eyes fully aware that B was the one who got rid of any pets he tried to have. "No, he's a kid." Mihael spat at the red-eyed raven. B stuck his tongue out at the boy who ignored him.

"His name is Nate and he lives a little ways away from here," he told L who listened with interest, while eating his cake. "I was wondering if I could invite him over sometime? He's really quiet and he seems really nice and is really, really pale and white."

"Mihael…you know Beyond has a problem…with, um…."

"Being around small children for a long period of time?" B suggested.

"Yes, that's it." L agreed nodding and taking another bite from his cake. "He can't be around small children for a long period of time or else he'll act barmy."

"He's already barmy!" Mihael protested. "Besides, Nate isn't that small, he's just shorter than me. And besides that he's nine. That's like two years younger than me. And he's really quiet and he won't be any trouble! I promise! Besides that, he doesn't got a _mum_! He's got _one _dad and that's it! It's not fair! Why should he be miserable when nobody else is? Everybody at school hurts him and he doesn't do a thing about it! It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair." B retorted smirking. "Your little friend, Nate will have to live with that."

Angry Mihael glared at B, then turned to L who seemed to be thinking it over. "Okay, okay." He said relenting. "You can bring your little friend, Nate over when he's older, okay? He's got to be older, though."

"I still say it's not fair!" Mihael exclaimed as he stomped upstairs.

"Kids…." B muttered heading back for the kitchen. He suddenly froze. "Hey, Lawli," he called the elder male in a lighthearted, yet mischievous voice. "I know who he's talking about. I saw him today on the school playground. He smelled so…sweet." B said smirking his sinister, yet sickly sweet smirk. L stopped eating his cake for a brief moment. He gazed disapprovingly at Beyond briefly then turned back to his cake.

"Which is why he's not coming here." L said firmly. "Not until he's older, at least, we don't need any accidents happening…or Mihael to start hating us for what the consequences could bring forth unto his little friend."

"Pfft, I could less if the little brat hates me." B scoffed. "He already hates me. I'd just want maybe a little taste of his little friend. Would that be okay Lawli? Just a tiny taste?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." L hissed growing impatient with Beyond. "No means no."

B rolled his eyes. "You're just mad cause of my-"

"You gave in to your desire for proper nutrition."

"Yes, but it was just-"

"The third time this month."

"I can get bet-"

"Not if you don't stop giving in." L interjected. He was right, but Beyond wasn't about to admit that L was right and he was _wrong_. He was just too prideful. "Oh, like you never didn't let your hungers get the best of you!" Beyond snarled glaring at L.

"No, no I didn't." he deadpanned.

Beyond stuck his tongue out at L who ignored him and continued eating his cake.


	2. Chapter 2

**London, England May 8, 1664**

The next day Mihael met Nate on his way to school.

The pale boy had new bruises on his face, but Mihael didn't bother questioning him about them. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts about what they could do after school that day. Nate wasn't a very talkative or open child. He kept to himself and kept quiet almost as if he were afraid he'd get hit for voicing his opinions or ideas. Mihael sort of liked that, because he was never interrupted or told that his ideas were dim-witted. Then again, he'd have liked it if his friend would communicate more. He wasn't a mind reader.

Once at school they took their seats next to each other. Mihael noticed that Nate was sort or nervy but dismissed it. Nate was teased and beat up again, but this time nobody knew about it so not anybody could help him, not even Mihael. After school Mihael followed down the streets of London Nate on his way home. "We don't have to go home, you know." The blonde said as Nate continued towards the direction of his house.

"We could do something fun!"

"Fun?" Nate said confused, looking at Mihael with suspicion. "What's that?"

"You…you never…you never heard of having fun?" Mihael gasped gaping at the younger boy who shook his head, then nodded slightly. It was obvious he was unsure of himself. "I've heard of the word, but I don't think I know what it means." He finally said wondering why fun was so important to Mihael. If it wasn't needed for survival, which Nate seriously doubted it was, why worry about it?

"It's when you are entertained and happy with some of your friends or people you care about! How could you have never had fun with somebody?"

"I don't know." Nate muttered shrugging.

"I guess you're my first friend." The younger, smaller of the two said quietly. The blonde understood and nodded. Mihael grabbed the younger boy's wrist and drug him along as he led him to a toyshop. "Okay, Nate, I've got five shillings in my pocket right now. What would you want me to buy with that amount of money? Choose wisely."

Nate glanced around and pointed to a chess set. It was selling for three shillings. Mihael smirked. He knew how to play chess and was sure that Nate would like to play too. It was fun, but only on thinking level not a physical or emotional or spiritual level. But Nate didn't seem like he was good at physical games and he didn't display many emotions and his spirit seemed sort of crushed, so thinking was probably the best. He bought the chess set for Near, but the small boy refused to accept it when Mihael offered him to take it. "I want to play with Mihael at Mihael's house." He said softly looking at the ground outside the store.

"But my dad said you couldn't come over til you're older." Mihael said holding the set firmly against his chest. "You're just nine. You have to wait til your older and bigger."

"Why?" he demanded stubbornly. "Why can't I go to Mihael's house now?"

"You're not old enough."

"I'm older than I was yesterday." Nate said sharply. "I'm a day older than I was yesterday, so therefore I am older."

"You've got to be big enough."

"How big?" Nate demanded pouting. Mihael giggled thinking the younger looked cute when he pouted. "I-" Mihael stopped himself as he didn't know the answer. He looked at the ground with frustration and felt a little angry. "I don't know…." he muttered.

He looked back to Nate with icy blue eyes and glared at him hoping he was showing the boy just how frustrated he was. "More to the point why do you want to come to my house, anyhow?" he demanded angrily. "Don't you like your house well enough? Is your house good enough for _you_? Or is it just good when you need to hide from people like some spineless mongrel? You seemed to want to go there yesterday before you got beaten. You should stop acting so gutless and stop hiding from the guys who hurt you! You should fight back!"

Nate's lower lip trembled and he let his head fall. His white tresses hid his eyes from Mihael and within seconds wet spots formed on the ground. His small frame trembled and his throat started to hurt. Mihael bit his lower lip and took a nervous step back. He didn't mean to make his friend cry. A pang of guilt hit the blonde hard. He took a step forward and was surprised when Nate took a step back still sobbing. "Go away." The pale boy sobbed. "Go away!" he screamed. Mihael couldn't hide the hurt expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Nate." He said somberly.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry."

"No your not!" the boy wailed. "Mihael has no idea…how much…I don't like it there!"

The blonde wrapped his arms around the small boy's thin torso. "Please, forgive me, Nate I shouldn't have been so mad, but I…I'm sorry…please don't hate me. And please stop crying or else I might start crying too and that won't be any good." He said quietly blushing a pale shade of pink. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. The pale boy pulled away from the blonde and sniffled shaking his head.

"I don't hate Mihael…." He muttered wiping his eyes. "I admire Mihael." He added promptly.

The blonde smiled. "Fine, then we can go to my house if you promise not to cry."

"All right." Nate said grinning sheepishly. He wiped his remaining tears away as he watched his friend step closer to him. "Okay let's get going." Mihael smiled contented. "Can we be friends forever?" Near asked as Mihael grabbed his hand and started to lead him down the street. "I don't ever wanna leave Mihael alone. I think I'd die of sadness if I left Mihael alone. He deserves to feel…loved…and happy."

"Don't worry, Nate, we'll always be friends, forever. And don't worry about me being alone. I could cope and I could always make additional friends. You probably couldn't, though. You don't have the right appearance and you don't speak much."

Despite how pleasant he meant the words to be they stung Nate deeply and made the younger boy feel bad about himself. As if sensing his Mihael gave him a friendly smile and spoke to him softly. "But I'm sure people would adore you. You're pretty."

"Really?" Nate asked smiling a small grin. "You really think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, you're pretty like a girl." Mihael said considerately.

His friend blushed and felt the words sting him again even though they were meant as a compliment. Mihael didn't notice that time though, because they were just across the street from his house. He led him to his front door and gave the small boy a brief look, then led him through the front door. "I'm home!" he called. "And I brought my friend." At that moment he expected L to appear and start scolding him or B who'd act silly and idiotic, but neither of the men appeared. He felt sort of relieved about that.

"We can play in the kitchen." He said as Nate looked around taking his surroundings in nervously. "You shouldn't be nervous, Nate, nobody is gonna hurt you. I promise."

"O-okay." He said shaking slightly.

If only they knew that promises weren't always a definite thing. He sat at the kitchen table across from Mihael and felt rather jumpy. At every creak his chair made to the groaning the old house made, he felt the need to jump from his chair and run home. He didn't know why, but the air felt warm to him. It felt life draining and somehow it also felt…_evil_…. Mihael set up the chess game and explained the rules to Nate. The younger boy nodded and then they started to play.

Nate made the first move, followed by Mihael. After several minutes the game ended. Nate had won. Mihael smirked, but was inwardly scowling. "Let's play another game." He said feeling his competitive side surfacing. They played another game and Nate won again. He noticed that Mihael seemed troubled by this.

"Is there something wrong, Mihael?" he asked as the blonde set the board back up for another game. It was too bad that Nate didn't know Mihael hated losing because if he did then he'd have let the blonde win, just so he'd have been able to go home.

"No," Mihael lied shaking his head "nothing is wrong, let's just play another game." He struggled to keep his voice calm as he thought over a new strategy in his head. He looked over to his friend who watched his every movement blankly.

"Do you want to play another game?" he asked mildly.

Nate nodded even though he truly didn't want to play. He wanted to go home, but lied so that he could spend more time playing with Mihael and probably postpone the inevitable events, which would occur soon after he got home. The next game the outcome was the same: Nate won. It was frustrating for Mihael who didn't think he'd lose three times in a row to a runty kid like the younger boy across from him. After losing a total of thirty games in a row Mihael felt like he was going to rip Nate's head off. He hated losing. Especially when he was losing to a kid like Nate who was blank and shy.

"Another game?"

The younger boy nodded.

Nate won.

"Another game?"

He nodded again.

Nate won.

"Another game?"

Another nod, but it was more reluctant.

Nate won, yet again.

"One more game?" Mihael asked after he reset the board. "One more game Nate?"

Looking at the floor Nate shook his head. "I-I should be getting home."

"Why?" Mihael pouted.

"My dad will be really angry if I'm late getting home and I-I think Mihael is getting too…too…."

"Too what?" Mihael demanded. "I'm getting too what?"

"Competitive." Nate mumbled. "You are getting carried away trying to beat me that you're forgetting that we're friends not rivals." The small boy said staring at the floor. His face turned a dark pink as he worried that Mihael was getting angry with him. He was relieved when Mihael didn't yell at him immediately, but pouted slightly as he thought about what Nate said. "I guess you're right…." Mihael said staring at the kitchen floor.

"Fine, if you want to leave then leave, but some time or another we're playing chess and I'll beat you!"

Nodding Nate jumped from his chair and jogged out of the room. Mihael heard a cry of terror and agony moments later. He ran into the living room and saw B standing over a small bundle of white fluff, which lay in a heap on the floor. The blonde gasped as he watched the crazed raven-haired male lick at some scarlet liquid, which seeped from a wound at Nate's throat, like a dog would lick up water.

_This isn't real…it can't be…real…._ He thought as he began to tremble. The next thing he knew someone let out a choked scream. _It's me._ He realized. L appeared and knocked B away from the bundle of fluff. B hissed and glared at L who glared back. Mihael found himself sobbing not that L or B noticed. He yanked at his hair and shook his head side to side. He felt queasy, he felt scared, but most of all he was horrified. B ran off upstairs in defeat after L glared at him long enough. L then turned his attention to Mihael.

"Get bandages." He ordered. Mihael appeared dazed and uncertain as he processed what he'd been ordered to do. "Now!" L shouted. "Get bandages now or else he'll die!"

L stared at the small pale boy who lay at his feet. Blood oozed from the wound B had made in his throat at a slow, but constant pace. _That idiot used his nails._ L thought as he noticed the skin was torn unevenly, yet shallowly. He swallowed as he was tempted by the boy's blood, which smelt extremely sweet. The sweetest L had ever smelt in his entire life. Being one who liked sweets L was more than tempted to try some, but Mihael arrived back in the room in enough time to break L from his tempting thoughts.

The small boy's wound was bandaged up whilst Mihael watched closely asking questions that L felt no desire to answering, but knew that he'd have to answer or else the poor boy could be traumatized from what he witnessed. Then again, his little friend was the most likely to get traumatized due to the attack by Beyond.

"I'll explain everything to you soon, Mihael, but first I've got to get Beyond under control, then I have to think of a punishment for you and then I'll have to clean up whatever blood is staining the floor, and finally I'll have to help you think up a lie you could tell this boy after he wakes up. The last thing we need is people suspecting us of the mistreatment of a small child or murder. Once he wakes up I want you to take him home and…promise him…that he'll be all right. Is that understood Mihael?"

The blonde boy nodded feeling tears drip from his eyes some more. He stood beside Nate as L laid him gently on the (**A/N:** yes they had furniture back then if that is what some of you are thinking) couch. L moved up the stairs as quietly and as swiftly as he could. He headed for his and B's room. He entered and saw his red-eyed look-a-like was huddled in a corner of the room licking blood from his lips and fingers. His red eyes glowed faintly in the dark. L closed and locked the door behind him.

"You attacked him." L deadpanned.

"Yes, he was sooooo much sweeter than what I, at first, thought him to be." Beyond giggled like a small child who had just eaten his first piece of candy. "Did you taste him, Lawli? I know you like sweet treats."

"No, as I said before I do not relent to my desires or basic instincts."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's just a child who hasn't harmed anyone, secondly you know what would have happened if you-"

"If I bit him?" B said smirking. "Of course I knew. Why do you think I used my nails and not my teeth? I wouldn't want him to go through what little Andrew (**A/N:** No, little Andrew is not A who shall appear later in this story, though) did, do you remember?"

L shuddered. "It was a mistake."

"But _you _made it." B pointed out still smirking. "You killed him."

"At least I admit my mistakes." L said straining to keep his monotonous appearance and tone in check. "I'm just thankful that we found Mihael after losing Andrew. It was both unexpected and opportune, don't you think?"

B nodded in agreement frowning. "But both of the brats hate me and love you."

"Being me pays off." L said smiling childishly. His gray eyes flashed haughtily. Beyond rolled his red eyes as he licked the last bit of blood from his fingers, savoring the sweetness, which hit his taste buds in pleasant waves. "Is the little lamb down there?" he asked wanting more of the sweet blood. L knew this and stood in front of the bedroom door defensively. "Yes, but if you wish to get to him and his blood, then you'll have to kill me first and pry the key to the door from my cold, undead fingers." L said darkly.

B laughed at that, but knew L was dead serious.

Notice the highlighting on the word 'dead'.

B stood flashing L his fangs.

His red eyes glowing with want and stomach growling from hunger.

L flashed Beyond his own fangs and felt his muscles tense.

B landed a punch to his jaw, but L kicked B in his stomach. They both flew backwards from the force. B hit into a wall cracking it slightly and L hit into the door breaking it down. B smirked seeing this as a chance to escape. He ran for the door, but L blocked his path and kicked him in the center of his face. B let out a cry of pain as he was sent backwards. Blood dripped from B's nose. His nose was broken he knew it was but ignored it and launched himself at L.

The elder male ducked low and tackled Beyond's legs.

They both fell in a determined, fighting heap. Swearing, crying out in pain, hitting, biting, licking, pulling hair and kicking the two men ceased fighting once the front door opened and then closed rather loudly. L smirked blinking happily. "It would seem as though your meal has left." He said expressionlessly smiling cutely. B spat out blood, he turned and glared at L. "The little lamb just got lucky." He said sullenly.

Mihael walked Nate home and told him that he'd blacked out. Nate didn't question his friend, mostly because his throat hurt too badly, but also because he trusted Mihael. Once home Nate blinked at his home feeling tears well up in his eyes. He didn't want to back there. He'd rather stay back at Mihael's house with his friend who'd promised to protect him, no matter how scary the place made him feel. He'd have rather chanced dying from another wound to his throat rather than going back to his home to get beaten and yelled out and probably stripped and thrown out in the back yard like he were a worthless dog.

He squeezed Mihael's hand tightly in his own. He was scared. Every time he went into his house he wasn't sure he'd leave out the next day. He never knew if his father was ready to kill him or throw him out on the streets. He never knew when he'd get beaten or why. He just knew that that was how things worked when he entered his house. Tears begun to brim his eyes and Mihael took notice of it, but was confused as to why the tears were there. He looked at Nate with bewilderment and worry. "Are you okay?" he asked sounding both sad and concerned. Nate shook his head. "I-I'm scared." He mumbled.

"Don't be." Mihael said softly. "Nothing bad will happen. Just go home and sleep and I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay? I promise I'll be in school to defend you from the bullies just promise that you'll sleep some tonight."

Nate nodded and the tears begun to fall.

Worried and not knowing what else to do Mihael placed a tender kiss on Nate's forehead. The boy gasped softly and looked to him with wide, innocent gray eyes that questioned his actions. Mihael blushed slightly and giggled. Nate also blushed and grinned. He let go of Mihael's hand and looked at him innocently. "M-m-may I have a-another?" he asked shakily. Mihael took a few minutes to realize that he meant another kiss, and nodded. He kissed his friend's forehead again and again, until his lips felt sore, but at the same time pleasant. Nate smiled at him and kissed Mihael, but instead of on his forehead he kissed the blonde on his lips, seeing no harm in it.

The blonde broke away and gasped, blushing a bright, bright red. Nate was confused and made it obvious through his stare. "You aren't supposed to kiss other boys on their lips!" Mihael exclaimed feeling panicky, but knew that it didn't matter since it had already been done and it felt…kind of nice….

Nate nodded whimpering and letting small tears slide down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't…sorry…."

Mihael felt bad, now, he'd made the smaller boy cry for the second or third time that day. Seeing no other option he quickly kissed Nate back on his lips. Nate grinned feeling a blush creep onto his face. "Thank you." He whispered then ran to his house. "…Bye…." Mihael mumbled before he headed back to his house. "Sleep well, Nate." He whispered giving the house one last glace, then headed towards his own home.

Nate was greeted by the inevitable. His father had been waiting for him and he was sober and he was mad. Not a good combination. He shied towards the stairs as he was advanced upon. The man grabbed him by his wrist and pointed to his throat and the bandages, which were wrapped, around his wounded throat.

"What the hell happened to you?" he growled angrily. Nate trembled feeling his dread and worry build to it's boiling point. He decided that he'd be honest. It was said that the truth would set you free. Mihael had said so anyway. He looked at his father and swallowed his fear for a full second. "I d-don't know." The child whimpered. The sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed in the empty air and suddenly his cheek stung.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I-I'm not…."

Another slap to his face made him yelp and to his surprise he was pulled so close to his father's face that he could smell the stale aroma of alcohol on his warm breath. "Get out of my sight, you piece of white trash." He hissed.

Nate was released and he was quick to run to his room.

He climbed underneath the tattered covers on his bed and tried to fall asleep like he'd promised he would, but was too afraid of what would happen if he went to sleep. To ease his fears he thought of Mihael. It helped and after a while and he fell asleep having the most pleasant dreams a small boy his age could have.

But quickly nightmares invaded his sleep and images of a man wearing black and staring at him with crimson red eyes made him awaken in a cold sweat. He buried his face in his pillow and wept. He remembered the feeling of something slicing into his tender flesh and then…all black….

It upset and baffled him.

So he cried and cried silently into his pillow until sleep once again took him.

Once back home Mihael sat in the chair L usually sat in and waited for L to come down and explain what needed explained. The raven came down after half an hour or so. He was sweating and appeared wearier and more mysterious than what he usually did. Mihael gave him a look of worry. "Are you alright, L?" he asked the adult who fell onto the couch appearing ready to fall in a faint, but nodded weakly.

"Mihael I'm going to go against my better judgment and tell you, right now, something you deserve to know, since you're going to be with Beyond and me for the rest of your life. Better now then never, I guess, as the saying goes."

"Sure." Mihael said quietly, then looked to L with his blue eyes curiosity glimmering in them. "Will Nate be okay?" he asked softly hoping L would be honest and not sugar coat anything.

"Yes, he should be fine, but it's your fault he was hurt." L said sternly.

"I warned you and you disobeyed. I'm sure you have been punished enough by seeing…that…." He said quietly letting his voice trail off. And that was the night Mihael learned a dark secret about his beloved guardians. It was also the night he made an important decision. Unlike, Nate, Mihael fell into a peaceful sleep that night and didn't appear in school the next day due to being disturbed about what had occurred the previous night.

There were no complaints from anyone.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Reviews + Me = Next Chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**London, England April 2, 1664 **

One nice looking morning when Mihael met Nate on his way to school he noticed that there was blood dribbling down his friend's bottom lip and it dripped off his chin staining the gray and light brown cobblestone ground. Mihael stared at it in confusion, then concern. "Hey, Nate," he said softly "what's wrong with your lip? It looks hurt." He said wincing, as he knew he named the obvious and that the smaller boy probably rolled his eyes knowing it too, but he didn't. Nate stopped walking and sniffled. He avoided eye contact with the elder boy.

"My dad hit me." He mumbled.

Mihael's blue eyes flashed in anger. "Why did he do that?" the blonde practically yelled. Nate shrank back in fear at his friend's loud voice. Mihael saw this and hugged Nate as an apology. He let the small boy go and ran a hand through his hair as if thinking. The pale boy, meanwhile, stood staring at his friend with wide gray eyes that quietly wondered what he was possibly thinking about saying. He hoped it wasn't that they couldn't be friends anymore.

He loved being Mihael's friend.

"Did you do something wrong?" he finally asked resting his hands on his hips. He appeared rather girlish to Nate, but the boy knew better than voicing his observation. "My dad punishes me," Mihael said sounding wise and perfect to a little boy like Nate, "when I do something bad. Only L punishes me, but B gets a word or two in. What'd you do? Usually I'd do something pretty bad to get hit. Normally, I'd just be locked in my room, but if I steal candy or take another kid's toy, then I get smacked a good one. B thinks it's funny, but I think it hurts. It really, actually, truly does hurt some of the time, but I never thought you'd do something bad enough to get hit." He paused then asked, "So, what'd you do?"

"Nothing." Nate mumbled turning his gaze to the ground. "I was just getting ready for school and he told me to come to him. I did and he said that I was really repulsive. I didn't look at him and he hit me. Then he told me to leave him alone. So I left. I-I didn't want to make him angrier."

Mihael's blue eyes blinked and he gave Nate a sulky look.

"Well, that's not right." He muttered.

He wiped the blood from his friend's mouth and took notice of the pained look, which crossed his face. "I think I should kiss it better." Mihael said seeing how terribly split the lip was. Nate nodded grinning with embarrassment and eagerness. Mihael tilted Nate's head up so they were looking each other in the eye. He then dipped his head and kissed the boy's injured lip. A blush crept onto the boys' faces but they didn't pull apart until they heard snickering and gagging noises. They pulled apart and saw three boys from school, which bullied Nate, coming towards them with a fourth member to their group of bullies. He looked to be about seventeen.

Mihael glared at them. "What's your problems?" he demanded angrily. Nate backed up a few paces until he was well behind Mihael. He hid behind the elder boy's back and watched as the leader of the group, who was the teen, strolled up to Mihael with a snide smirk. He laughed at the blonde who looked so defiant and deceitful and contrasted him to the colorless boy who hid behind him appearing submissive and vulnerable.

"You and your boyfriend always kiss like that or just act like total homos for attention?"

"Shut up!" Mihael snapped. "We're friends and that's all you bastard!"

"Oh did I hurt your feelings girly?"

"What did you call me?" Mihael demanded crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Girly." The teenager chuckled cruelly. "Cause, you know, you're a girl! A little, prissy, frilly, bitchy, slag of a girl."

"Take that back!" the blonde spat. "You better take that back or I'll make you sorry you stupid slag!" he was stopped when Nate grabbed his shirtsleeve. He looked back at the younger boy who looked at him with wide timid eyes. "M-Mihael we should get to s-school." He said quietly. Mihael glared back at the boys then to Nate and shook his head.

"No." he said defiantly. "These guys started a fight and I'm going to finish it."

"But-" Nate insisted but was cut off by Mihael. "No, I won't let them get away with being mean to us!" he snapped at his friend then turned back to the other boys. "Why is you guys so mean to him all the time? Why do you have to be total losers? And why can't you just leave Nate and me alone. We didn't do nothing so you might as well shut your damned gobs." He spat sticking his tongue out childishly as an added insult.

"Get them!" the teen shouted after lacking answers and any comebacks. "Beat 'em to a pulp!" he shouted and the other boys ran forward. Mihael stood his ground firmly whilst Nate trembled in fear for what was to come. Three of the boys tackled the blonde to the ground and started to beat him up, while the others wailed on Nate. The blonde kicked and hit and bit until he was freed from his tormentors. He tackled a boy who'd been pulling Nate's white hair and started hitting him repeatedly. A boy tugged him off their friend and Mihael landed a hard punch in his gut.

He doubled over retching.

Mihael heard Nate squeal as he was thrown to the ground and kicked. He rushed at the teen that was kicking Nate in his face. He hit into the teen's side and made him lose balance. Deciding that attacking wasn't the best option after all Mihael pulled a bloody and bruised Nate to his feet and ran in a random direction. They didn't stop running until they were sure that they were safe. Panting heavily Nate looked at Mihael with gray, teary eyes. "I'm sorry." He whimpered surprising Mihael. "Sorry?" Mihael panted confused, but smiling. "What do you have to be sorry for?" the blonde boy asked confused and worried that he'd upset his friend. "It's my fault they tried to beat you up." Nate sobbed. "Everything…everything bad that happens…is my fault. It's _always _my fault, somehow."

"That's silly!" Mihael said crossing his arms in front of his chest seriously. "How could it all be your fault? It wasn't your fault when you got hurt last night it was _mine_. It wasn't your fault that those guys are losers. That's _their_ entire fault. And it wasn't your fault when your dad hit you. That was _his _fault."

"Those boys beat Mihael up because he was kissing me."

"Yes, so?"

"I don't want Mihael's kisses if they'll get him hurt." Nate sniffled shaking with what Mihael guessed was either fear or sorrow. "I don't like seeing Mihael so…so…hurt…and so…s-so angry." He looked at Mihael with wide fearful gray eyes. "It scares me." He said too softly for his friend to hear easily, but Mihael was still able to make out what he meant. The blonde looked at him feeling ashamed and angry.

"Nate I'm sorry." He said staring at the ground huffily. "I never wanted to scare you. I just want you to be happy. And…if your dad hits you…then I can't…can't help but be angry. If he hits you then you can't be happy. And since you're my friend I don't think it's fair for you to be unhappy when I'm not unhappy, too." The younger boy blinked feeling a bit confused, but nodded in agreement all the same.

There was a brief awkward silence held between them.

Mihael broke it when he intertwined his fingers in Nate's silky curls of pure white. "Mihael, no, stop!" Nate gasped as he was pulled forward. "Why are you doing this?" he whimpered afraid he was about to get hurt. "Relax, mate." Mihael said softly, soothingly. He gazed into Mihael's beautiful blue eyes and felt as if he'd drown if they were a pair of oceans instead of just eyes. "Let me go, please, Mihael." He whimpered pitifully.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you." The blonde promised. "I'm just going to give you a kiss. It'll be nice."

"Really?" Nate snuffled as Mihael nodded solemnly.

Biting his lower lip Nate closed his eyes allowing Mihael to tug his curls roughly and force him into a hot, passionate kiss. Nate slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth and jumped when Mihael moaned and let a hand touch his thigh. Nate whimpered when Mihael started to squeeze and rub his thigh, but other than that made no attempts to stop him from kissing him. Neither of the boys knew what they were really doing, but knew that grown-ups kissed and that it was a way to display affections for another person.

They separated for air then stood blushing in another awward silence.

"Was that…nice, Nate?"

"No."

"Oh, sorry." Mihael said quietly, shame was evident as it appeared not only on his face, but in his words. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you feel nice. I guess I'm not good enough to make _you_ feel good. Please, don't be mad at me Nate don't leave me. I like having you as my friend." He expected to see the pale boy glaring daggers at him, but instead saw that Nate was smiling and his face was flushed and he was giggling some.

"It wasn't nice Mihael, but it was…." Nate giggled making his friend give him a look of confusion. "It was very satisfying."

"Really?" Mihael asked with a smile. "You really liked it?"

"Yes."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that it was fun?"

Nate nodded grinning and blushing feeling as if he were weightless.

Another brief, awkward silence ensued one, which Mihael broke.

"We should head off to school now, we're late." Mihael said gruffly grabbing Nate's wrist and pulling him along behind him as they headed off for school. The day only got harder for the two, but neither of them cared as long as they were there for each other. And at the end of the day before separating to go home Mihael kissed Nate's forehead tenderly, then bolted off towards his house leaving the small boy blushing and confused.

But mostly just blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for a time skip! I've a feeling that that was what you people want!**

**Well…not really...**

**I just want one! It'll help speed things up a bit and help me continue my story. LOL! I don't even know why I'm laughing! I'm hopped up on coffee people! Yayz!**

**;^P**

**Pwease R&R!**

**And, anywayz, I think I did good on updating today! Don't you think so? Pwease tell me what you think about this story so far! I would greatly appreciate reviews!**

**London, England September 2, 1666**

"Fire!" a woman screamed. Children screamed and cried out in terror. "It's a fire!" a young man cried out as he ran down the cobblestone road. "Run!" he bellowed. Cries of pain and fear filled the streets of London that night. All of these sounds and awaked Mihael from his wonderful dreams, but mostly he was awakened by B's hissing and swearing. L pulled him from bed and only then did he smell the awful smoke and disgusting smell of flesh burning. The blonde managed to make out shapes running once they were outside…and he noticed that the air was unbearably warm and smoky.

His lungs burned and he coughed. L sat Mihael down on the ground and told B to keep his eyes on him. Beyond promised he would and L disappeared into the night. Fear tightened Mihael's chest, as he knew that the worst solution for them was to separate, but said nothing. The look-alike grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him along as they headed towards the docks where the fire hadn't, yet, reached.

Mihael resisted B as he remembered Nate who had been sick for the past few days.

He managed to pull out of Beyond's grasp and headed back towards Nate's house, but found the fire cut him off from his friend's house. Then he noticed that there was a white piece of fabric on the ground burning, inside of the fire. It looked much like the clothing Nate had always worn.

The blonde felt tears sting his eyes along with heat and smoke in the air. He felt B grab him from behind and held him under his right arm, while he concentrated on where they were going. Mihael couldn't get the image of the white fabric burning out of his mind.

Then, all too quickly there was the sound of horses crying out in fear. Several of the creatures appeared from out of the thick smoke to their right and then Mihael hit the ground…hard. He looked and saw that the animals had trampled B leaving his body broken and bleeding on the hot ground. Mihael screeched in fear as people continued to run past them. He felt like his whole world was crashing down all around him.

Images of Nate and L and B flooded his mind.

L and B had adopted him when he was three not long after his parents abandoned him. They had been benevolent to him and loved him. They argued and protected him and didn't mistreat him. They didn't harm him in any way. They had hugged and kissed him when he got frightened or hurt and had told him stories and lies and truths and had made him their son. They had been so good to him and he only now realized it when they were both gone that he loved them more than he loved his real parents…whoever they'd been.

And Nate…well…Nate was his friend…what more could be said? They'd spoken to each other and walked to school and had classes together and played chess together. They'd played for a bit on the school playground once or twice. And…they kissed…and hugged.

He sniffled as he heard groaning. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror. B had sat up and was rubbing his sides, which had previously been crushed in were now healed up and appearing s if nothing had happened. His broken face seemed to be returning to normal and so were his legs and arms. All evidence he'd been killed or even injured vanished. Mihael smiled remembering what L had said to him, two years ago, about vampires, yes vampires, having swift healing powers. Grinning B shook his head making his collarbone snap, and then heals again.

He looked to Mihael wearily, then processed that they had to move fast. He grabbed the boy and started to run again. This time, however they stopped for nothing. If they fell they got back up, if someone tripped they ran past them, if the smoke got thicker ahead they endured and kept moving. They made it to the docks to find people who were loading ships. Once they were on a ship Mihael saw that children were getting left behind, Mihael watched as a young couple shoved their crying four-year-old son away from them as he begged that they didn't leave him and boarded a ship.

The blonde looked at B who shook his head. "Whatever becomes of those children isn't for us to worry about." He said with a knowing look. "Besides it's not like they've got much of a chance to survive on these ships, anyhow."

"Why?" Mihael asked feeling tears sting his azure eyes. "Why shouldn't they survive?"

"Vampires." B said simply shrugging as if it didn't matter. "They've fled probably most of the first to board a ship. Fire and vampires don't really merge as one if you know what I mean. And because there is not anyone significant they'll feed off the passengers. They'll kill and drain whoever they can get their hands…or fangs on, because that's what their instincts will tell them to do."

Mihael stared at him horrified. "So it's better those kids die back there, rather than get drained of blood?"

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

"What about L?"

"He's safe." B said smiling softly. "He had to be all noble and brave and help mortals, so they didn't burn to death. Ugh, he disgusts me at times." B said shaking his head disgustedly. "That bastard has probably gotten on a ship and so what if he's dead? You've got me."

At that statement Mihael felt like falling to his knees and praying for L to be okay, begging that he'd give up his soul if L would be okay, but not being the very religious type he simply whimpered and hid his face in his hands. B didn't seem to notice.

And Mihael really didn't care if he did or didn't. He just wanted L to be okay. He didn't want to be stuck with a guardian who he had to constantly worry about whether he'd try to kill him or not. Sighing Mihael eventually fell asleep. He had only nightmares about a familiar white ball of fluff burning and screeching in pain, his sickly white skin withering away and blood pouring from his breaking skin.

He was helpless.

Mihael woke up crying and B was beside with blood on his face. "It's as sweet as candy." He whispered licking the blood from his lips. Mihael shuddered, then coughed. He felt so cold, and yet he also felt so hot. B leaned in close to him and frowned. He pressed one of his fingernails against Mihael's skin and made a small cut. He licked the blood from his finger and spat it out showing disgust immediately after tasting it. "Your blood taste…is so…so…diseased…." He said with revulsion. Mihael went back to sleep after that feeling really sleepy. He awoke and the next thing he knew doctors were standing over him. He saw L and B were speaking with a doctor across the room.

He watched uneasily as the doctors left the room and both L and B came to his side. His eyes watered and he found it hard to breathe. L ran a hand through his golden strands of hair. His hand was so cold compared to everything else. Mihael felt as if he were still trapped by the fire. He felt as if the smoke was still choking him and burning his lungs.

"What day is it?" he asked L weakly.

"Wednesday. The fire finally stopped, but it took many victims. And many homes."

"Yeah, but the head investigators deny that there were more than six casualties."

"The fire cremated several people. I saw many people dead and burning while I tried to help, but the death toll…it was mostly made up of…children and infants. They were abandoned and their bodies cremated to where no evidence remained, but the main reason authorities won't admit the death toll is high is to avoid a panic. So they claim only six mortals perished in the blaze."

"Abandoning the weak so the strong will survive…smart move…." B muttered to himself but L still gave him a look of grim agreement. "And a cruel one." L added for him and B nodded. _Humans are cruel and egotistical creatures._ Mihael heard Nate's voice saying.

He felt a few cold tears run down his face. "N-Nate? I-is he?"

"I'm sorry, Mihael, but there was not a trace of your friend anywhere. His scent, his appearance, not even his charred remains. I found nothing that would suggest he is alive or dead. I'm sorry, but the possibility that he is alive…Mihael…."

"He's more than likely dead." B said uncaringly.

L glared at him coldly, but Mihael simply nodded in understanding. Stared out into space as he thought over this new information. He couldn't picture a kid like Nate dead. Mostly because dead people were really pale, Mihael didn't think Nate could get any paler and he didn't think that the boy would be charred and black. When he thought of Nate he thought of snow, pure and white and sort of cold. Nate was like snow.

"L…."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to call him Nate anymore."

"Oh, why is that?"

"It hurts to call him that name and…he isn't a Nate…."

"Really?" B said breaking into the conversation. "If he's not a Nate, then what is he Mihael? Other than dead that is."

L shot him an icy look.

B ignored him.

And Mihael ignored B and gave his reply.

"Yeah, he's a Near." The blonde boy said softly. "He'll always be named, Near to me from now on." He said wearily. He felt his eyelids flutter but fought the unconsciousness as he tried to stay conscious. "Near…." L mulled the name over. He nodded in approval after a minute or two of thinking. "Near?" B questioned as if he expected the boy to say that he wasn't serious. Mihael nodded.

_His name will be Near because he'll always be near my heart._ He thought as he fell asleep.

Covered by soot and ash a small boy staggered down the streets, unnoticed by anyone who passed him, holding his arm, which he was sure had been burnt, not bad enough to scar but enough to hurt. He remembered running and falling and he remembered smoke…all of that smoke…he remembered getting shoved several times by people rushing for the ships.

He remembered the crying children who'd been abandoned. He remembered seeing a tall man who had short blue-gray hair and pale skin and wore shabby black and gray clothing that was slightly burnt. He remembered watching as the man ripped the abandoned children apart and drinking up their blood. It was a terrifying sight.

One that, Nate was shocked, he had survived.

He was unsure if he had really seen what he'd seen, but doubted it was a dream because of how real it all was…and how much blood had gotten on his white clothing…and how the man had yanked his hair and teased him. It all felt too real to be any kind of fabricated nightmare. Nate only wondered what he'd do, now. He was sure that Mihael was dead and if not he'd escaped and was someplace in Winchester. He looked around him and knew just where he was heading. Winchester.

Winchester, England.

To find his friend who he hoped with all his heart escaped the great fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Winchester, England June 5, 1671**

Mello walked home from school. It was a dreary day. Dark clouds filled the sky and threatened everyone who was underneath them. He felt a gentle breeze and heard cruel laughter from nearby. He decided to ignore it. Nonetheless, he found that he couldn't just walk by without seeing what was going on. That laughter sounded so terrible. So vicious and merciless, Mello couldn't stay away. He headed towards that awful laughter and thought he'd relived a part of his life, which he'd thought had ended after the fire.

He saw two boys about his age bullying another boy who was obviously younger than them. They had him backed against a brick wall and had him blocked from Mello's view, but the blonde didn't need to see who was getting beaten to stop the two bullies from hurting the kid. "Hey!" he shouted to the boys who gave him a glance then turned back to their prey. "Hey, you bastards listen to me!" he shouted angrily. A yelp of pain came from the victim who was quickly kneed in the stomach forcing another yelp to fill the empty air around them. Mello looked around but saw that when someone passed the fight they only gave the three boys a glance then went on their way. It really pissed Mello off.

The boys had their victim on the ground and the first thing Mello saw was white. Pure white clothing that was slightly filthy. The image of the burning white fabric flashed before his eyes. He ran and punched one of the boys in his face. The boy hit against the brick wall, injuring his head. Blood seeped from the wound in the center of his forehead and he cried out in agony. His companion attempted to retreat, but Mello grabbed him and slammed him into the side of the building. Meanwhile the other boy ran off holding his injured forehead. Blood still dripping to the ground.

"Why the hell were you hurting him?" he demanded lifting the jerk off the ground a few inches keeping a firm grip on the guy's shirt. "What did he do to you? And you better give me a damn good reason you worthless piece of trash!"

"H-he looked at us."

"You've got to be kidding me! That was all?"

"N-no, he tried to steal from us." He said glaring towards the boy him and his friend had been beating. "He tried to steal our shillings." He said icily. "We'd worked hard for the money and he tried to steal it, does it sound right for us not to beat him? We were teaching him a lesson!"

"Did he get any of your money?" Mello asked more calmly.

"No."

"Then you could've left him alone!" Mello spat tossing him to the ground and watched as he ran off. "Yeah, you better run you damn jackass!" Mello shouted spitting on the ground where he'd thrown the punk as if it were insulting the one he'd just let run away. He turned to the boy who was still there, sitting on the ground and staring at the sidewalk. Mello didn't bother studying the kid who kept quiet; he was too pissed that someone would get himself or herself into so much trouble.

And for what?

Money?

Money wasn't worth a life.

No matter the amount.

Some saw it as power and others saw it as a reason to be greedy, but Mello saw neither. It wasn't worth sacrificing freedom or worth starting fights over…money was just money…that was the way Mello viewed the matter. It's something made everyday, but there was only one of every person in the world and they could never be replaced no matter what. Nobody could replace one once they die no matter how much power they have, L and B had taught him that and his experiance with living with two immortals backed up his belief. Also there was his experience with Nate…or Near as he decided to call him…the experiance had also taught him that lesson of life and money.

He glared at the figure on the ground covered by filth and small amounts of blood that Mello failed to notice. He also failed to notice the filthy strands of tangled white hair that hung limply on his head. His extremely pale white skin also went unnoticed by the blonde. Soot was also visible on the younger boy's clothes and in his hair, which made Mello stop his angry thoughts. The boy's hair was curly and white and even though patches of it were stained by black oil and soot and gray ash Mello recognized it as his late friend Nate's/Near's hair. His blue eyes widened. "N-Near?" he gasped.

The boy didn't move. The name wasn't familiar to him. "Nate." Mello said firmly realizing that Near didn't know who he was talking to. This name caught the boy's attention and he looked up at the eighteen year old face of his old friend. Mello recognized Nate, even though he was sixteen and had changed somewhat.

The blonde knelt down and moved a curl from Nate's face. He looked into the younger boy's gray eyes and saw they were blank. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it should and instead he concentrated on the questions that popped into his mind. "Why did you do it?" Mello asked softly. "Why, Near?"

There was no response.

"Why'd you try to steal the money?" he asked as if he were speaking to a silly little child who didn't understand what he'd just been asked. "Answer me, please, why'd you do it?"

"Food." The younger boy mumbled. "I wanted food."

Hearing this Mello took in Near's figure, which was more skeletal than what it should have been and he felt sympathy towards the pale boy. Near appeared to have barely any fat or muscle on him. Mello felt his heart give a pang of sorrow. He knew the boy was probably starving and thirsting. He was so much filthier and so much thinner than Mello remembered him to be. _Near had always had a hard life._ Mihael thought sadly. _I wonder why he hasn't searched for me. If he did then I'm sure L would've helped him find me._

He was, however, more curious about how Near had survived the fire, the awful disease, which followed after that dreadful blaze and the fights which broke out on the streets for a full two or three months after the fire had ended and before the disease begun. There were many deaths and Mello found it difficult to believe a runty kid like Near was able to survive it all. He shook all that from his mind and nodded. He grabbed Near by his wrist and pulled him to his feet. Near shook slightly, apparently too weak to stand properly.

Mello watched as he leaned against the brick wall of the building next to him for support.

"Do you remember me, Near?" he asked. Not knowing why Nate decided that he might as well take on the new name 'Near' with welcoming arms. It was better than being called 'Nate'. He nodded vaguely remembering the blonde boy who'd been kind to him back when he was nine years old and then the blonde who disappeared when he turned eleven. He swallowed as he struggled to come up with a name. He studied Mello hard.

"Your name…is…Mihael…Keehl…." He said quietly.

"Yeah, that's right, but you can call me Mello, now."

Near nodded licking his dry, cracked lips. "Sure." He was quick to look at Mello with his weary, but still large and innocent dark gray eyes. "Why did you abandon me back when the fire burnt London, Mello?" he asked showing no emotion or sign of shock or surprise when a confounded expression came over Mello's features. He appeared both confused and upset by Near's choice of words. It hurt him to be accused of abandoning his friend.

"I _didn't_ abandon you, Near," he said softly, but sharply to get his point across the first time, "I went back to look for you, but the fire had stopped me and…and…L told me that there wasn't…not a single trace of you…not anywhere, so we only assumed that you'd perished. I'm so, so sorry, Near. Your life must've been hell these past few years." He hugged Near close to his body but the younger boy made no attempts to show him any sign of affection on his behalf. His body simply went still and sort of rigid. Near was very uncomfortable. He feared that if he requested Mello to stop he'd get struck or rebuked or something along those lines.

He silently agreed with Mello's last sentence.

His life _had_ been hell.

After leaving London he made it a few miles before collapsing from hunger and exhaustion. A cruel, shady looking man, who raped him repeatedly for several weeks, found him. He escaped, though, late one night and ran for hours and hours. Ever since then he was afraid of being alone in a bedroom…or alone in any room, for that matter, with an elder male who seemed dangerous…or stronger than him.

After that he'd witnessed the brutal slaughter of a Spanish slave. The slave had died at the hands of a monster. Much like the one he'd seen kill the children and drink their blood. Except this monster came in the form of a very beautiful, very evil young woman. The woman had slammed a fist down on his chest and crushed it in. Blood had gotten everywhere and Near still remembered the awful cracking sound the bones in the poor slave's body made as they broke apart one by one.

He ran like a rabbit after seeing the awful scene and never looked back.

Near had made a friend whose name was Paris; he was four years older than Near was. He was a handsome and robust fellow who had short, floppy ginger hair that went slightly past his shoulders and pale skin with beautiful, but strange mismatched eyes. One eye being a dark blue and the other eye a pale green. Paris was not only kind to Near, but protective when he saw some men threaten to beat him for looking strange. He made Near's life feel like Heaven for many, many days. And Near knew he had feelings for Paris, but kept them hidden, as he did not know if Paris felt the same way.

He filled the hole in Near's heart. He made Near feel alive and full of happiness and joy. Paris was the greatest thing to happen to Near since he'd met Mello, but like William and Mello, he left Near alone and in the hands of fate. But he, at least, promised that they'd meet again, someday. That meant a lot to Near and he wasn't sure Paris ever knew how much it meant for him to be told that.

Near worked for two shillings a month at a factory at one point. He was twelve and when there was an accident in the factory, he'd almost died. He recovered and with what little money he had earned over a total of five months he managed to buy some food, but it was stolen not long after being bought. He felt hunger pangs for many days after words. He still worked at the factory and earned scarcely any shillings, but just enough to buy him half a stale loaf of raisin bread and a small, very small, jar of spiced peaches.

He quit his job and moved around some more.

He came upon a tiny town, which was so poor that it hadn't been put on the maps. The townspeople were very harsh to him because of his looks and always had some cruel comment to throw at him or had a glare to give him. Sometimes boys would beat him whilst girls watched and laughed. He managed to drag himself away from that horrid place and into a place just as poor and just as horrid, if not even more so.

He met his old friend Paris, who appeared rather scrawny and worn-out, but Near recognized him because of his beautiful mismatched eyes. Paris taught Near how to steal when he couldn't earn shillings to buy his food. Near was quick to learn and quick to receive punishment when he failed to learn. To survive he had to adapt and luckily he did that very well. The last time he saw Paris was when they separated ways at a shipping port. Paris took a ship that was heading for Spain. Near waved to him goodbye and Paris waved back. That was the last time the pale boy ever saw his beautiful mismatched eyes.

Near drifted around for a while, stole what he needed to survive, and then grieved his heart out when he heard that Paris had been hung for murder while in Spain. He not only grieved for Paris, but for William and Mello as well. He grieved for all three of his lost friends. And afterwards vowed to never befriend another person unless he was certain that they wouldn't leave him. He detested the feeling of abandonment and hated feeling so much emotional pain when he already had to deal with enough physical pain.

He was almost hung when he was accused of murder, which he'd witnessed but was in too much shock to move or say anything in his defense. He managed to escape death just barely. He ran and ran until he was sure he'd died of exhaustion, but awoke finding that he'd been found and unfortunately revived by a slave trader. Yes, Near was his slave for the next several months. He endured starvation, beatings, rapings, water deprivation, lashings, force-feeding, insults and illness that he got no medicine for.

He eventually got better and thanked his luck for that. He was freed after his master tired of him and dumped him on the outskirts of Winchester. Near had moved around as a waif. Nobody cared or noticed his existence. Nobody knew or cared when he became ill with disease just after arriving in Winchester, simply thankful that he'd survived and made it to his destination. He caught an illness, though. The disease ravaged his body.

He suffered, until he thought he'd die, but ever so slowly he recovered. He recovered from his illness and moved on with his life. As soon as he was completely better he just wandered Winchester's streets. He forgot his purpose for coming so far. He forgot why he was enduring so much pain and why he had endured pain in the past and wondered why he was still pushing himself. He forgot his hunger, his thirst, his sorrows and he forgot everything else except that he had to survive or die.

For a while he decided to die, but then he decided to live. His thoughts and feelings were so muddled that he didn't know what he wanted. His instincts to continue living trumped his willpower to die everyday, though. He learned how to steal in Winchester without getting caught and he learned the consequences of what'd happen if he were caught, usually they were him getting seriously wounded or almost killed.

Near pulled himself back into reality, back to the present as he felt someone grab his wrist. His body unconsciously stiffened, but Mello took no notice of it.

"Come on Near." Mello said softly tugging the younger boy's wrist gently. "You can come with me to my house." He said smiling cheerfully. "I'll take care of you. I promise. And I'll talk with you too, I also promise, that I'll keep you safe from anyone who'd want to hurt you. I promise I'll make up for not being there for you, and I'll prove to you that I still care about you. Okay? That sounds nice doesn't it? Let's go."

"No…." Near whimpered as Mello started to lead him. Mello stopped and looked at him stonily. "Why not?" he snarled impatiently. "You're sick, starving and probably dying. You don't have a choice Near, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

Near knew he couldn't stop Mello, but he didn't want to go with Mello to his home. He really didn't want to get hurt anymore and he was terrified about what Mello would do to him if they were alone. And he really, _really_ didn't want to encounter the man with red eyes again. Even though he didn't remember it all so clearly Near recalled seeing a man who had red eyes and raised a hand to hit him, but then he simply blacked out.

Nothing.

No memory.

That was all he could recall.

He tried not to let it get to him, but it was in vain.

It frightened him that he was going to Mello's new home and it also frightened him of how much Mello had changed. How much he'd matured and how much stronger he must have been. How dangerous he appeared to be. But what frightened him the most of all was how cold Mello seemed to be and how dominating he seemed to have grown to be.

People like that was never good news.

Once at Mello's new house Near was forced into a tub of cold, bubbly, soapy water. Mello scrubbed him all over not trying to be at all gentile as he scrubbed. Near whimpered and sniffled, but knew well that Mello ignored him and quieted down after a short while, but he didn't give up. Humming the blonde took no notice of any struggle Near made to stop him from bathing him nor did he take notice of when the younger had tearfully said he could bathe himself without any help at all. His voice coming out all small and afraid, despite how brave he tried to sound. The only thing Mello concentrated on was the suds, dirty water, the white of Near's gorgeous flesh and the pale pink which spread across Near's face.

He glared when Near started to squirm and whimper.

Attempting to get away from him even more vigorously then before.

"What's wrong?" Mello demanded in a sharp tone that required to be answered quickly. "Why are you struggling, mate?" he asked in the same sharp tone. "You can't…." Near muttered glaring back at him with tears at the corners of his eyes. "You can't touch me… down there." He said staring at Mello's hand, which had gone down between his legs and had been scrubbing the inside of Near's thigh. Mello blushed a bright red and nodded.

"I guess I got too bloody carried away, forgive me?"

Near nodded sniffling as quietly as he could as he scrubbed himself. He avoided eye contact with Mello and stared into the bath water. The elder blonde wondered what was wrong with him. He seemed so terrified and nervous. At first Mello had thought it was eagerness. Perhaps Near was excited in some way maybe he was sexually excited.

_Oh,_ _I hope so. _He'd thought, but after a while Mello knew it wasn't what he'd thought.

If anything Near was absolutely frightened of him like he were some evil fiend there to take him away to the hottest, darkest pits of Hell. Mello sighed at the thought that and he inwardly winced_. I'd never do that to him. I hope that he gets over this whole fearful stage he's going through. _Mello thought standing up and stretching.

"Okay, Near, I'd say it's time you step out of there and dry off."

Near looked to him with wide, innocent eyes that were brimmed by tears.

"What are you waiting for? Get out!"

Near trembled as he stood and stepped from the tub shaking chilled and naked before Mello. He felt humiliated. He wished he were able to just crawl in a hole and die. He let out a shrill yelp when Mello wrapped a towel around his small frame.

"Calm down!" Mello snapped. "I'm just wrapping you up in a towel. You seem to be really cold. Just be still. Why're you so afraid?"

Near didn't respond.

"Don't worry, Near, I hate you."

"What?" Near squeaked sure he'd misheard. He stared at Mello who looked to him in concern. "I said I don't hate you for being so scared." The blonde repeated. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as he could. Near nodded knowing it was a lie, but not wanting to burden Mello with his many problems. "I'll protect you, Near." Mello said giving Near another reassuring and comforting, yet unwanted hugs.

"From what?" Near asked quietly.

Mello didn't reply he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Mello?"

"Huh?"

"What will you be protecting me from?"

"Everything." He replied almost too soft for Near to hear. He felt tears well up in his beautiful azure eyes, as he knew that he condemned Near to death by bringing to his home. It was only a matter of time before he was noticed and Mello would have to explain his actions and keep an eye on Near every second he was there. "I think we should get you dressed, now." Mello said pulling away from Near who let out a quiet, relieved sigh and nodded.

"Would it be okay if I replaced your clothes with new clothes?" he asked already knowing the answer. Near nodded to him holding his towel around him firmly. Mello left out of the bathroom for a few minutes then returned with some new white pajamas. Near lifted an eyebrow. "Mello wears white pajamas?"

"Um…not really…no." he stammered blushing. "I just own them. Everything else is black or some other dark color. Pale colors make me sick to look at." He slapped a hand over his mouth, and then bit his lower lip in embarrassment. "I'm wretched! Simply wretched aren't I? That sounded offensive didn't it? I hope that you don't take it the wrong way." He paused and smiled. "You're beautiful, love, I don't care how pale you are."

"Thank you." Near blushed a pale pink. "Don't be a shy bloke!" Mello grinned. "It doesn't suite you to be coy." Near nodded weakly. He jumped, startled when loud knocks came from the bedroom. He looked to Mello and appeared uneasy as he was tossed the pajamas. Mello stalked off to answer whoever it was knocking. He promised he'd be back, and then left Near to finish drying off and to get dressed.

Opening the bedroom door open slightly Mello met the gray gaze of L.

"Hello, L, nice day out isn't it?" he said not liking the blank, but accusing stare L was giving him. "Did you take a walk outside? B and you weren't home when I got back from school. Um, is something wrong?"

"He's back, isn't he?" the elder asked. "You know that was a mistake Mello."

"Yes, but-"

"Beyond is still having trouble controlling his bloodlust."

"I know, but-"

"That boy will be in constant danger."

"I know, L, but will you just-"

"I can smell him from downstairs. You're lucky B hasn't yet detected his scent."

"Really? Huh, I guess that is lucky, but listen L-" Mello said, but was interrupted by L again. "No, Mello." L said giving him a sharp glare. "Do you even remember the warning I gave you? Do you remember what happened the last time he visited? He was fortunate then, but this time he may not be so lucky. This time he may die…and if he lives…." L shook his head as if he didn't have the answer.

"I know, I know." Mello snorted but he didn't know. In all honesty he'd forgotten L's warning a long while ago. "I'll protect him and I won't-"

"You can't protect him." L said knowingly. "If Beyond decides to rip his heart out and eat it, then you won't be able to do anything at all about it. You're only human after all. And Beyond isn't." He said apathetically. "He'll kill you to get to that boy and you will be powerless to stop him if he decides to tear your friend apart. He's murdered mortals before, but the difference is that they weren't as alluring as your friend. He's like walking bait for vampires. It takes all of my willpower to not attack him. And as you know B has only developed so much will power, but not enough."

"I know all of that L!" Mello snapped. "And I promised him that I'd keep him safe!"

"Even from yourself? Can you protect that poor child from yourself, Mello?"

That made Mello speechless.

"You cannot protect the ones you love from yourself," L said gloomily, "Mello, that is a lesson I learnt the hard way. I do not wish for you to feel the pain I felt after the…damage was done…so it'd be best if you found someone else for him to stay with. After all, I know the affections you hold for him. I do not wish you to feel as if your heart is being torn apart if you were to…to…to kill him…accidentally, of course."

"That won't happen." Mello stated stubbornly.

"And he's got no where else to go." He said looking at the floor, not wanting to meet L's gray eyes. "I'll take care of him, L. And I would never harm him!" with that said Mello slammed his bedroom door feeling anger rise in his chest. He slammed a fist against the door and swore loudly not realizing that Near was standing behind him.

The younger boy felt fear tell him to tense up, but forced his muscles and nerves to relax. "Who was… that? Mello?" he asked quietly. Mello gasped softly and whirled around remembering that Near was there with him. He rushed over to the younger boy and hugged him as tightly as he could silently hoping that he wouldn't disappear if he let go. Near whimpered in pain as Mello squeezed the life out of him, without knowing it.

"Don't leave me, love, please, promise you won't leave." He asked giving a deep, wet sob. "Please, Near, I need you to promise me!"

"I-I promise!" Near squeaked hoping he'd be released, but wasn't.

"Promise, promise me that you won't regret being my friend."

"I-I-I p-promise!"

"Thank, God, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Mel-Mello!" he squeaked going purple in the face. "L-let g-g-g-o-go!"

"Oh God!" The blonde exclaimed seeing how purple he'd made the unfortunate boy's face go. "Sorry! Bloody! Stupid! I'm so sorry!" Mello yelled feeling embarrassed that he was crushing the same boy he'd promised to protect. Near looked to him warily as he gasped for breath. He could hear L's words echo in the back of his mind as he led Near over to his bed. _Can you protect that poor child from yourself, Mello?_

Downstairs B sat at the table trying to figure out where that sickly sweet scent was from.

He'd noticed it as soon as he and L returned from their walk around town, but he presumed it was from Mihael…or Mello as he seemed to prefer nowadays. B was quick to realize it couldn't have been the blonde. His scent was rather bitter with a sweet edge to it. Before B could think into much more L came in.

"Hello, hello, what's that new scent that's so strong on you?" he asked smelling the delectable sweet scent on the elder. "You smell so scrumptious."

"I don't know what you're talking about Beyond."

"Don't play dumb."

"I can smell that sickly sweetness, Lawli, it smells so delightfully good." He smirked at L who stood frozen in front of the cellar door. Eyes wide and body rigid as he could feel Beyond getting tense, tempted to run upstairs to see what was the source of the wonderful scent. "Are you hiding food from me?" he asked ignoring the enticement he felt. L exhaled sharply as he thought up a swift lie. "No, B, I'm not hiding anything from you. There is jars of preserves in the cellar if that is what you want."

The younger vampire male thought about it for like two seconds, before he answered.

"No, I crave blood.

"Well," he said blankly in his most honest voice he could muster, "the only blood you may eat is outside and I don't think it'd be wise for you to prey upon mortals during daylight hours. That scent you probably smell is Mihael. He told me he met a new student today. She's a very nice girl. It's her scent you're more than likely smelling. You know how scents can cling to mortals if they're close together for a long while."

B nodded but saw through L's lie all the same.

As the elder vampire disappeared into the cellar B grinned evilly.

_Once Mihael is out of his room,_ Beyond thought evilly, _I think I'll investigate that smell for myself. It is after all so familiar._ A gleam of light made his red eyes shine as his smirk slowly vanished. L came back up and sat a jar of strawberry jam before him. "Eat this." He said quietly disappearing from the room.

_Okay, I'll eat and I'll enjoy,_ Beyond Birthday thought scooping some jam from its container and savoring the delicious taste that was so strong and so sweet upon his taste buds, _Lawli, but this is just the hors d'oeuvre. I'll have the main course later._

_Just wait until tomorrow morning, Lawli. _He chuckled to himself.

_I'll find out why that scent is so familiar, just you wait and see._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this wasn't as long as the previous chappie, but, hey, look on the bright side...**

**I updated! **

**;^D**

**And I'm working on other updates too! **

**Pw****ease, R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Winchester, England June 5, 1671

Near felt Mello cuddle him tightly as he slept. He was sure that he'd die if Mello didn't ease his grip. He wasn't a toy that Mello could cuddle like a tiny child would! He was a human being who wanted to be freed from his friend's tight embrace, but didn't want the kindness to stop. Near, however, wasn't used to such kindness and feared that if he told Mello to stop then the blonde would hate him and start being cruel to him, so he kept quiet and let Mello do whatever he liked.

Before bed Mello wanted to brush his silky white curls, Near said nothing, he simply nodded his compliance, although he felt uncomfortable allowing the blonde to do anything to his hair. He wasn't very surprised when Mello tied two blue ribbons in his hair and said that he looked girlish with them in. Near nodded in compliance when Mello asked if he could try different ribbons, but Near took them out before he and the blonde went to bed. Mello didn't seem to take notice at all.

Near was grateful that he didn't.

He couldn't sleep like Mello could. He felt too uneasy. He felt as if someone was just waiting for Mello to leave his side, and then pounce on him. Near confessed this to Mello, who was half asleep at the time and told him that it was a ridiculous notion and that he was perfectly safe. But why did Mello sound so sad when he made that promise? Near didn't know why. He just hoped that it wasn't anything too bad. He nuzzled against Mello's chest when he heard the bedroom door creak open. A spine-chilling sound that creak was. Near held his breath pretending to sleep as he heard quiet, hesitant footsteps come into the room. The door closed quietly behind whoever entered. Near swallowed feeling Mello's grip loosen around him. _Oh, so now you choose to let me go?_ He thought bitterly. _Please, don't let the monster take me, Mello._ An icy hand touched his cheek. It took all of Near's willpower to keep calm and much more to not move an inch when that icy, cold hand caressed his face. He saw the pale hand momentarily move some hair that had fallen into Mello's face, then whoever it was left the room as silently as they came. Near couldn't hold it in any longer and let tears slip from his eyes.

His chest hurt and he was scared.

He didn't trust one sound that seemed innocent.

A creak seemed to signal when something evil was nearing, thuds and rattling noises reminded him of ghosts with chains wrapped around them, moans and groans reminded him of annoyed killers and even his own breathing wasn't trusted. He was fearful of everything in the house. He just sensed that something was wrong, something wasn't right and he was in danger. That's what he felt, anyway, and even though he wasn't one to follow his emotions or feelings he knew that this feeling was to be trusted. He wasn't safe. A hand wiped his tears away. He saw Mello giving him a kindhearted look with his drowsy azure eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked sounding just as lethargic as his eyes suggested. "What's with the tears, eh, love?"

Near shook his head, burying his face in Mello's chest.

"Near?"

No response just wet sobs.

"It's okay." Mello said soothingly. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is okay. You're safe with me. You'll always be safe with me. I promise. I'll never let anything happen to you, Near, not ever again. Remember, you'll always be safe with me."

_Will I?_ Near wondered. _Will I be safe with you Mello or will you be the one who finally breaks my spirit? I can't bend backwards forever. Soon, I think, I will break in two. I just hope it won't be for you._

Mello kissed his forehead, but Near pulled away. He didn't want such affections anymore. Hugs and kisses were nice, but they were for lovers, not friends, lovers. He felt more tears well up in his eyes when he saw a look of confusion and annoyance cross Mello's face. "What's wrong, Near, why're you crying?" he inquired running his fingers through his friend's locks of silky hair. "What's wrong? You seem so unhappy, so afraid. Did I do something wrong? Near?"

The younger boy looked at Mello, his eyes glassy, filled by tears. "I-I don't want to displease, Mello, be-because then he'll hurt me an-and I've upset him. I'm sorry." An amused smile played on Mello's lips. The blonde knew it wasn't funny, but he found himself laughing, anyway. "What's so funny?" Near asked quietly. "Why is Mello laughing?" he asked feeling confused.

"Near," he said holding back his uncontrolled laughter, "why do you think I'd bloody want to hurt you? You seem to be doing a bloody better job at that than what I ever could, getting yourself all upset over nothing. It tickles me! J-just ask yourself why I'd hurt you. At least think about it. Why would-would I harm you in any bloody way?"

_Because I'm such a disgusting person._ Near thought trembling. "If you knew about my past…you'd hate me…as much as everyone else…hates me…." He sobbed shakily. Mello saw that Near was very upset. He wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders in a comforting manner. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked resting his chin on top of Near's mop of white curls. "It's late, but I'll listen if you're willing to talk about it. I'm a good listener when I want to be, mate."

Snuffling the younger boy nodded.

"Okay, but I-I won't talk about personal things." He trembled as he spoke, reminding the elder boy of a physically abused puppy. "I just want to talk about Paris, right now, that won't anger Mello would it?" The small boy asked looking to Mello with his large eyes that looked so frightened and glassy.

Mello caressed Near's face tenderly hugging the child close to his body. "Talk about whoever or whatever you like, sweetheart, I'll listen." Mello promised smiling. Ignoring the affectionate pet name Near whispered, "Thank you." And then preceded to telling Mello about Paris. The blonde listened with interest. As Near ended what he had to say the blonde appeared sympathetic, yet angry and perhaps even a bit jealous…or even envious.

"Listen, Near, it's that bloke's own fault that he was hung." Mello said sounding stern, but certain. "And you getting hurt so much is even more his fault because he left you each time he met you. I'm sure he was a nice fellow but, love. You can't dwell on the past. I'm sorry, but it's spot on. A bloody twit could agree with me on that I'm sure."

Near blushed as his stomach growled loudly.

Mello seemed to brighten to some extent hearing it.

"You hungry?" he chuckled watching as Near moved away from him and blushed, holding his stomach as if embarrassed for being famished. He nodded feeling Mello stare at him. Chuckling the elder stood up and padded to the door. He gave Near a harsh look as he put his hand on the brass door knob. "Don't leave this room, Near. I mean it. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, okay? Be a good little boy and stay where you are."

"But Mello can't I-"

"No!" the blonde snapped. "I'm serious! You can't leave this room! Don't disobey me or…or…or else! Stay here and don't move a muscle, if you do…you'll regret it. I swear, Near, you'll regret it. I swear you will."

Near didn't respond to anything Mello had said and watched as the blonde exited the room quietly, but swiftly. He didn't want to hear the boy's response to his harsh words. He just wanted to get the day over with, wanted to keep his promises. Near felt his eyes fill up with tears as he wondered what he'd done wrong. Mello was just fine up until he admitted he was hungry, up until he questioned his authority. _If I'd known he'd get infuriated, then I'd have never asked for anything. _Near thought trembling in terror. _I'd have stayed here and been his doll. I'd have lied and starved myself as long as he didn't get so angry with me. _Sniffling he laid down covering his head with a pillow. He wanted to block the world out. He wanted to block it _all_ out. Unfortunately he didn't hear when the door creaked open and a lean figure stalked in, slowly, but surely closing in on him.

Downstairs Mello hurried to put something together that he and Near could eat, but living with vampires made human food somewhat scarce. L and B ate certain things people ate when they didn't have their whole blood cravings.

Mostly sweet stuff, but Mello never complained.

Mello loved sweets as much as they did, but when you have a weak, starving person up in your room, you'd want them to have something nutritious and veggie-like. He managed to get half a carrot, lattice, a bit of cheese and a slice of bread. He hoped that it'd appease Near. He also hoped that the younger boy would be able to accept his apology for yelling at him. Near was so fragile that Mello hoped he didn't hurt him too much by yelling at him so harshly. He didn't like it when he made the people he cared about upset. And he was certain that he'd upset Near plenty. He wasn't even on the first step on the stairs when shrill, high-pitched screams of terror made him freeze where he stood.

He knew who'd screamed even though they had been so quiet, the same pale boy who he was taking care of.

Near.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note as you all already know.**

**Yeeahhh, sorry, but on the last chappie the date may have been wrong. I meant to put june sixth, not 5th, but sixth.**** Soooooooooo sorry!**

***Smiles nervously***

**And this is an AU for those of u who don't know! Pwease no flames, insults about my mother or mentally flipping me off, because I really don't feel like sending the mystical fagfairy of u-tube after you. In otherwards R&R but pwease don't flame me!**

***Bringing flame sheilds up***

**Can't be too careful now can on? **

**;^)**

**On to the story now!**

* * *

Winchester, England June 6, 1671

Mello raced up the stairs and headed straight for his room. The screams had ceased only a moment after they began. The screams were bloodcurdling, but the silence was even worse, somehow. Mello tried not to think about what the silence meant, but he couldn't keep himself from remembering when he was twelve. L, B and he had just moved into the house. Beyond caught a rabbit one night. It made the most spine chilling of wails. Silence ensued minutes after he'd heard the rabbit screech. Curious Mello left his room and wandered into the kitchen where noise had come from. But there was still only silence. He saw a bloody puddle beneath a dead bundle of brown fur.

He froze at the top step feeling tears sting the corners of his eyes knowing that if he entered his room, he would have a chance at finding a puddle of blood beneath a bundle of white fluff. And he was honestly scared to find Near that way. Forcing himself to move Mello moved stiffly, silently for his bedroom door. He couldn't contain the sharp exhale he released once he pushed the door, which had been slightly ajar, open.

There was blood, lots of it, and the blood did stain the bed and floor. Some of it was spattered on the wall beside his bed. But there was no sign of Near or of either L or B. He felt his chest tighten in panic as he noticed a bloody, pale white hand laying motionless from under his bed. Taking an unwilling step forward he felt a gentle breeze blow in from his open window. He felt a bit relieved that it was opened because he was starting to feel dizzy, but he was also a bit upset, because the window had been closed when he left Near, meaning that whoever attacked him escaped via the window. He looked at the open widow and saw that there was blood on the windowsill, confirming his suspicions. He ran to the window and slammed it shut, and then done the same to his bedroom door.

_Now, it's time for the hardest part._ He thought darkly turning back to the motionless, bloody hand. _Please, Near, please don't be dead. _He begged silently. Mello reached under the bed and grabbed Near's wrist, feeling really nervous.

_Oh, please, please, don't let him be dead._ He begged breathing raggedly. _Near, please, be alive. I don't care if you're half dead or dying, but please, be alive. Be okay. Be something! Just, please, please, for God's sakes, don't be dead._ He took a deep, calming breath thinking,_ Okay, here we go._

Pulling with all the force he could muster at the moment he drug Near out from under the bed. He was horrified at the sight. He was redder than he was white. Black, blue and purple also adorned his body as two huge bruises were shown on his face.

His clothes weren't torn, but there were claw marks beneath them, Mello discovered after removing his clothing to inspect his wounds. Claw marks ran across his back and across his stomach and zigzagging across his chest. His legs and shoulders were scraped up. None of the wounds were deep enough to scar, but they were all deep enough to draw a good bit of blood. Mello wasn't satisfied. Not at all. He searched further inspecting almost every inch of Near's body for bite marks, but found none. A bit of satisfaction and arousal appeared as soon as he finished looking at the pale boy's body.

Mello felt anger.

He felt fear.

He felt concern for Near.

He felt sickened.

He felt betrayed.

But he mostly felt guilt for being so harsh to Near and then leaving him unaccompanied.

He knew that he was risking the boy's life by leaving him alone. As L had said he was vampire bait. Humans that attracted vampires like Near did always ended up killed…or as vampires themselves. Mello felt ready to retch but knew he had to keep himself in one piece for Near's sake. He took off Near's bloodstained pajama shirt and inspected the wounds on his torso and close to his throat. Swallowing he saw a broken nail was stuck halfway in his friend's body. Trying to be as gentle as possible he yanked it out causing Near to whimper in agony, but not awaken from his unconscious state.

"Whoever is missing a nail will have hell to pay." He murmured staring at the broken nail with contempt. Near trembled beside him causing more blood to seep from his wounds. Without thinking the blonde raced from the room and returned with some bandages and a diminutive amount of ointment. He tended the boy's wounds, exchanged the bloodied white pajamas for new ones, and then he redressed Near and sat beside him on the bed.

Stroking the boy's curls he heard the door downstairs slam loudly. He placed a tender kiss on Near's cheek and headed for the locked bedroom door. "Don't worry, love, I'll be back, I promise." He said in a whispery voice. He slunk out the door and walked as calmly as you may to the stairs. Once downstairs he spotted a bloody Beyond Birthday with no L around. Mello knew that that meant something was going on.

"Where were you?" he demanded straight to the point.

"Noplace." B giggled licking blood from the corner of his mouth. "What's it to you?"

"Where is L?"

"I don't know, but you're a waif!" B laughed like silly. "Waifs taste really good! So waif-ish and immature and…and…you're a waif!"

"Are you drunk?" Mello demanded wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Your are aren't you? You're such a drunkard!"

"No!" BB yelled childishly. "No! No! No! You're the drunkard and the waif and the vampire and the butterfly, which I crushed coming this way and…and…you're loony! We should lock you up someplace, you loony!"

"Why am I talking to an idiot?" Mello sighed massaging his temples in frustration.

B flashed him his fangs and let out a cat-like hiss.

At that moment L came downstairs and stared between the two. "What are you two arguing about now?" he asked placing a thumb to his bottom lip. "You really shouldn't argue it's-"

"He's a waif!" B declared.

"He attacked Near!" Mello accused.

L sighed looking between the two. Beyond was obviously a tad tipsy and Mello was obviously a bit upset. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "What do you want me to do about that?" he asked in a questioning tone. "Punish him!" Mello shouted feeling as though he were losing his mind. L smirked and looked to B who stuck his tongue out at Mello. "I think, you should be the one to punish him, I don't feel like it, not now." L said quietly, before disappearing as if he'd never been there.

Oh, how Mello hated their inhuman speed at times! Instead of staying where he stood, the blonde raced back upstairs and locked his door, after entering with a loud bang of the door, and then slamming it to let the two downstairs know just how angry he was. Stalking over to his bed he lay beside Near who continued to sleep, silently apparently having no dreams, as he didn't move much or make any noises. He was silent and lay perfectly still, almost as if he were dead. He vaguely reminded Mello of a corpse.

It made Mello shudder slightly to think of the pale boy being dead. It wasn't hard to imagine, Near lying still, not breathing or making any noises to indicate that he was alive and his skin paler than it already was. Mello, as if to reassure himself, gently wrapped an arm around Near's torso so he could feel the boy's steady heartbeat.

At one point Near stirred and Mello worried he would wake up screaming and wailing, but he didn't, while relieved he was also a tad worried. Was it normal for a person to sleep so long? Should he wake his friend? What if one of the vampires came back? What would he do? Could he honestly expect them to leave Near alone? What if they didn't and decided to bite Near? What if they decided to drain him of blood? Would he ever be able to forgive the two vampires if they did? Could he forgive them if they killed his friend? Would he still feel love for L and a tiny fondness of B?

He didn't know the answers to a few, if any of those questions. Mello just knew that the longer Near slept the longer he would be agonized and be worried for the boy's life. He was just so small, fragile-looking that Mello worried if he were to wake him then he'd break into a millions pieces. And that was the very last thing he wanted to do next to leaving Near again. Hungry or not he didn't think he'd be able to leave the poor boy unaccompanied in his weakened state.

He sat beside the boy who breathed softly. Wincing and mewling like a kitten in his sleep Near surprised Mello when he turned over and wrapped one of his arms around the blonde's waist as if begging him to stay. Mello stroked his friend's curls of white hair soothingly getting naughty thoughts. He may have been human, but he had the thoughts of a beast (not the animal type beast mind you, but the pervert type beast) about what sort of naughty things he and Near could do together if given half the chance, but Mello knew that Near, maybe, possibly, perhaps, most likely, didn't feel that way about him, so he kept his dirty thoughts to himself, as he stroked Near's snow-colored curls.

"Mel-lo…." A soft voice whispered rasping. "Mel-lo…."

He took a moment to think of whom it was, because the voice sounded so unfamiliar, then he quickly realized that it was Near who had gained consciousness. "Near?" he down at the pale boy who had his eyes halfway open. "Poor bloke, poor little bunny, poor, poor little Near." Mello cooed. Near didn't like the way Mello spoke to him, but made no effort to show it. If it was a way for Mello to show affection and worry, then he'd ignore it to the best of his abilities. "Are you okay?" He asked wincing as soon as the words were out. He knew it was a stupid question. Near knew it too, which was why he ignored the blonde. He gave Mello a dazed look. "Is…is…h-he go-go-gone?" he stuttered shakily. Mello gave him a look of confusion, which was of course fake as he already suspected who Near was speaking of and had already, mentally, executed him.

"Who, love, who was here?"

"Red…red eyes…red…like…like…blood…."

"Shh," Mello whispered soothingly. "Yes, he's gone, for now. I am sorry, Near. I should've known that damned bloke would come up here. He's such a leech. A mongrel that needs to be put down, but is protected by his dear friend. A true beast that bastard is. I apologize for your injuries, but he didn't harm you anymore than this, did he?"

Near shook his head weakly.

"N-n-n-no-oo." He rasped.

"Good." Mello sighed in relieve. He began to caress Near's wounded cheek, but was stopped. Near pushed his hand away and shied away from him. Any touch he tried to show Near the boy would move away. "Near, are you sure he did nothing more than scratch you?" Mello questioned with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "He…did-did…nothing…m-m-more…." Near said. His voice was barely above a whisper. Mello could tell it was a strain for him to speak. He felt sympathy towards his wounded friend and decided to just let him rest.

It didn't take long for Near to fall asleep.

Mello, however, was another story.

He lay awake that night and when he did dream it was of a small, pale boy getting attacked and viciously murdered apart by a huge, powerfully built red-eyed raven.

_The bird would caw and laugh evilly, yet childishly like B. The pale white boy was gripped in its beak screaming and wailing in agony. Mello wanted those screams to stop. The boy sounded like a rabbit screeching. By the time the raven flew away it dropped its prey and Mello saw a rabbit, laying where the pale body should have been. It puzzled him as he saw that the rabbit was fluffy, white and had profound, pain filled gray pools for eyes. Its breaths were labored and blood oozed from the poor thing's nose and mouth. Mello watched as it died and closed those beautiful gray eyes, which misted over in death._

_"N-no!" he shouted in a broken sounding voice. He felt nothing as he cried out. He was totally numb. "St-stop! Stop it, you're hurting him! Please...stop!"_

_A snake eventually appeared after what felt like eons. It was black with green eyes and had venomous fangs. Its fangs sunk into the soft, dead flesh of the rabbit and to Mello's horror the rabbit let out a screech of agony. It's gray pools slowly misting over and its ears twitched several times. Tears fell from the rabbit's eyes and its body convulsed as the snake coiled around it. "Stop!" Mello heard himself cry out but still felt nothing as he spoke. The snake hissed and coiled more tightly around its victim. The pure white rabbit went limp as the snake finished coiling around the poor, unfortunate rabbit. Mello watched in revulsion as the rabbit puked up blood, then quivered and puked up more blood._

"_No!" he yelled. "Near!"_

_Where did that come from?_

_Why did he shout Near's name? _

_He didn't know. __The rabbit, then went limp and stared at him with cloudy, dead eyes. Those eyes were still filled by unimaginable pain and misery. There was also a hint of weariness. Those eyes also seemed more than relieved to have died. The pain had ended. Mello suddenly felt choked sobs break from his throat after he'd tried so hard to restrain them. __The snake uncoiled and began to devour the rabbit._

Mello bolted upright in bed sweating and panting. Tears stained his cheeks, but he ceased his sobbing. He saw Near was beside him and safe. His chest lifted and fell as he inhaled and exhaled softly. Mello felt a bit better, but wondered what his dream meant. Mello wasn't one who believed in omens, but a dream as real and vivid as his had to mean something. He guessed that it was a warning. A warning about Near (the fluffy, white-haired rabbit) and B (red-eyed raven) and some unknown bloke (apparently the snake) who was more than likely dangerous. The blonde knew what he had to do if the dream was a warning. Be calm, alert, firm, gentle (to Near), be very, violent, (towards B of course) and protect Near.

Sounded easy, but he wasn't going to do all that exactly, if at all.

_It might have just been a dream._ He thought staring out his window. He turned back to Near who was snoring softly in his sleep. _Then again, I'd love to bash B's bloody skull in for what he's done._ He got back in bed and wrapped his arms around his friend's stomach, being as gentle as possible. _Bloody hell, Near, you're so hurt._ He kissed Near's forehead innocently, before getting ready to go back to sleep.

_I will protect you, my white bunny. Always._

He fell asleep soon after he made that silent promise.

As the blonde fell asleep a shadowy figure stared in through his bedroom window lusting for the snowy boy, who was currently under Mello's protection. The figure went unnoticed as it disappeared moments before the sun rose. Secretly plotting how to make Near theirs the shadowy figure vanished in the blink of a human eye.

**Pwease! Review! Nice chappie huh? Not as long as the previous, but I think I did a pretty good job!**

**Sweet.**

**Anywayz, what do ya think the dream means? Will Near heal? Will he continue being afraid of Mello? Will B be (no pun intended, haha) punished? Will Mello bash his bloody skull in? Will he die? And who was that shadowy figure outside? Ooh, soooo many QUESTIONS! **

**Review!**

**Yes, no, maybe? Pwease, R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry fur the short chappie!**

**Promise it'll be longer next time! Don't be mad! Pwease R&R!**

**~Luv Fairylust~**

**;^D**

* * *

Winchester, England July 12, 1671

Mello sat at the kitchen table with Near watching him intently. They had gotten bored sitting in the blonde's room, so they had snuck downstairs. Mello knew it was alright for them to wander about the house as long as they avoided a meeting with L and B. Mostly B was avoided, though, only sensible since he had the least self-control. Mello was glad that they were out more often than what they used to be, because he vowed to kill himself if Near died while under his protection. _I may break that vow if this bloke won't let me win._ He thought jokingly, as Near won the game for a tenth time in a row. "Is Mello bothered?" Near asked quietly. "He can't stand losing to a boy like me, is that right? He can't stand being beaten by a younger child?"

"Shut up!" Mello spat bitterly. "I'll get you when you get too cocky."

"Then I won't make that mistake."

"You already have!"

"No. I don't believe I have, but Mello is definitely becoming to overconfident in his abilities to beat me in a game."

"Shut up. A lot has changed since we were kids and played chess."

But of course nothing had really changed since they were children. Near still beat Mello at chess and Mello still felt competitive enough to keep challenging him after each defeat. Near still took his victory in silence while Mello demanded a rematch after his loss. However, unlike the game things had changed between the two boys over the past few weeks. Near still felt a little uncomfortable with being alone with Mello, but he felt safer than he did the first few days he was with the blonde and Mello was much more wary of protecting the younger boy, plus he wasn't as affectionate as the first day he'd brought Near to his home, which both secretly disappointed and relieved Near.

After a short while Mello ended the game and drug Near back to his room where the boy lay sprawled on the bed and Mello decided to get a bath. Near ignored the blonde as he did whatever he liked. He felt bored. And the fact that Mello was the only human contact he'd made, save for L who'd he seen speaking with the blonde, in the past several weeks.

"Nate…" a soft hesitant whisper called from beyond the bedroom. Near had heard it more than once before and each time, curiosity got the better of him and he left. Mello didn't notice any of those other times, but luckily, this time, he got a strange feeling and checked on Near. The boy was gone. He cursed under his breath and rushed out into the hall where B held an unconscious Near in his arms drinking blood from Near's wrist.

"B!" Mello snapped surprising the vampire.

Leaping away from his prey B let Near's body fall to the ground. Mello scooped Near up into his arms as quickly as he could. He glared at B who licked his lips hungrily. He gave Mello a wicked smirk before disappearing. "Damn him to Hell someday." The blonde whispered. Near groaned in his arm and he took the boy back to his room. He made sure to lock the door and tucked Near into bed after bandaging his wrist. He was more or less pissed that B would lure his Near off to feed off him!

"Oh how dare he drink from you!" Mello whispered heatedly staring at Near's sleeping form. "One day, I swear Near, I'll stake that bastard."

After his bath Mello checked up on Near whom lay moaning and groaning in his sleep.

Mello had yet to figure out what had brought on his nightmares. Near hadn't opened up enough to discuss all of his internal pain. But Mello knew that he suffered greatly because of how timid and wary he always seemed to be. He was no longer the hollow, shy boy who had filled the blonde's life with so much joy and warmth. He was a terrified lamb awaiting the butcher who occupied a slaughterhouse to drop an ax on his cute, little head.

Mello ran his hand gently through Near's soft white curls and the boy recoiled in his sleep. The blonde felt hurt and was sure to be gentle when he pulled the younger boy closer to him. Near's breathing hitched. He whimpered in his sleep and tears began to pour from his eyes. Mello sighed as Near tried to pull away only to wake up.

"W-Why?"

"Just because."

Silence.

Near moved away from the blonde appearing both wary and regretful. "Sorry, but I don't like being touched. Sorry." Mello gave a kindhearted grin. He felt slightly embarrassed but didn't let it show. "That's okay." Mello said softly. "You just sleep. I'll be back in a tick, okay?" Near nodded, before the blonde got up and left.

He met L outside his room.

The vampire gave him a blank, yet serious look.

"We must talk."

"Must we?"

"Yes, it concerns your friend and a vampire."

"Oh, you mean that bloody devil, B?"

L's answer surprised him. He watched as the vampire shook his head and spoke in an almost silent voice. "No."

"W-what?"

"It isn't B who is the biggest threat at the moment."


	9. Chapter 9

**R&R pwetty pwease!**

**I hope this will appease those who have bothered reviewing! Lol :^D**

**I'll write more later if U review!**

**Sorry, but that's how things work don't think of me as a terrible person, cause I just luv reviews! They're like a warm hug that encourages me to continue writing! Hope you understand!**

**~Luv Fairylust~**

**;^P**

* * *

Winchester, England July 12, 1671

"Not B?" Mihael said in disbelieve following L down the stairs. "Who is it then?"

"A newborn vampire. He's new around here but has been asking questions about your little friend, he is very sloppy and is making many mistakes. It would seem as though he is ignorant to certain prospects. Anyway, he has a desire to make Near his. It isn't safe for Near in Winchester, anymore, Mello. Well, not safe _anywhere_. Poor, little Near is a vampire's target, so, if I should be perfectly honest he's not safe anywhere anymore."

Mello felt rage and jealousy burn in his chest. "Why the hell does he want Near?" the jealous blonde demanded. "How does he even know him?"

"In his human life he knew Near." L replied. "And he caused him unneeded pain…or that is what his newborn B found said. He remembers very little, but what little information he does know is quite useful information."

"H-he made a newborn vampire and it-"

"Yes."

"But you said-"

"I know."

"And were you being-"

"Yes."

"Are you-"

"Yes."

There was a silence as Mello tried to think of something else to ask or something else to say. He was confused and frustrated. Licking his lips he looked to L who seemed to be thinking to himself whilst Mello thought of what to say next. He was very patient and Mello was thankful that he was because it took him several minutes to think of what to say next. It was a simple question. The only question that came to his mind at the moment, actually.

"What's its name?"

"_His_ name, Mello, is unknown, but B has dubbed him A." L replied softly biting on his thumb. "It would seem he feels an attraction for this newborn. Strange, since B has only ever killed inexperienced, newborn vampires, who are star-crossed enough to meet him on an afternoon like this when the sunset makes the sky a crimson red color. A seems quite nice if I say so myself. He needs to be taught how to survive and his bloodlust is actually worse than B's had been, but he's not such a bad fellow when you get to know him."

"Worse?"

"Yes. But it would seem that he only eats what he needs to survive. Your lucky he's full now. He was very dangerous. B found him starved and feeding off whatever living thing crossed him. Ironic since he was hiding out in the town's cemetery. He can't recall anything from his previous life and he seems mentally unstable, which points to only one or two things that could be the cause of that."

"What?"

"Whoever changed him, made the process slow, brutal and perhaps even traumatizing. All A says he can remember is waking up in a bed and feeling intense hunger pangs. He said that he remembered nothing after that. Except that he smelt something odd, and that there was a lot of blood around him. Apparently he blacked out and woke up covered in blood. He got scared of what was happening to him so he hid in the cemetery, since most are too frightened to go anywhere near there. It was the only rational thing he could think of. B is with him right now. They are truly best friends, if not more."

"Pfft, too bad the Executioners will be coming for him soon."

"Who?" a boy, who was elder than Mello asked appearing out of nowhere. Mello jumped in shock, but L didn't seem the least bit surprised. The boy appeared at least nineteen with short sandy colored hair and cold blue eyes. His skin wasn't as pale as L or B's but was definitely pale. He wore a faded gray shirt with ripped pants and no shoes. Mello could see why B would like him. He looked so strange!

"What the hell?" Mello couldn't help but cry out. "Th-this is him?"

L nodded.

The boy, A, stood staring at the two blankly.

It didn't take long for B to appear with a crazed smirk on his face. "Oh, there you are!" he exclaimed cheerily. "You rascally devil you! I thought you'd ran away!" B wrapped his arms around his newfound companion. A whimpered as B bit into his shoulder giving him a love bite. Mello looked away with distaste. When he looked back he saw B licking blood from his lips and giggling. A looked at where he'd been bitten and seemed amazed to see his wound had healed completely. _Yes_, Mello thought slightly grinning, _A is definitely new at being a vampire._

"B, you shouldn't get too attached to your little pet there." Mello said frowning sullenly. "You-know-who will be after him soon. They won't spare him for your sake. Hell, they hate you! You're lucky they let you stay with L…or let you live for that matter."

"They'll have to kill me before they kill A." B hissed hugging the boy then sticking his blood-covered tongue out at Mello. "I won't let them hurt him! He's mine!"

"Kill? Me? Who?" A sputtered in confusion.

"The Executioners." Mello said enjoying tormenting this boy knowing that it in turn tormented the red-eyed raven that had for so many years frightened and tortured him. Mello grinned knowing that the tables had turned in his favor. "They kill newborn vampires, like you, who have been abandoned and killed one too many humans. They sort of keep the vampire population under control that way. They also have the jobs of keeping up with the vampire population number and making sure that newborn vampires turn out right. I guess they slipped up seeing as B is standing here. He's what most would call a 'defect'. Remember that word, defect."

That pissed B off for sure. B shouted curses at Mello in two different languages. A couldn't understand what was being said, but Mello did and so did L who winced at the fould words as they pored from B's mouth. Mello returned the swear words with more venom than B was using and added a few insults. A stared at the two horrified. L finally broke them up by slamming their skulls together so hard that it hurt them, but didn't split their skulls open. A had retreated to the kitchen and sat in a corner trembling and crying. The tears coming out all cold and clear, he was truly terrified of what Mello had told him. L, B and Mello quickly appeared in the kitchen. L stood in the doorway, whilst Mello and B sat at the table. A kept where he was afraid that a single move would be the end of him.

"Listen up, the three of you." L ordered expecting and receiving absolute obedience from each of the younger males. Even A who was a newborn knew that L was the master and to be obeyed or terrible consequences were to be expected. B made an obnoxious scene where he put his hands in his lap and sat attentively, L sighed rolling his eyes. B had never been one to be serious, unless killing or lives were on the line. Mello glared at B but was waiting for L to speak. "Beyond you know what Mello speaks is the truth." Both A and B winced. Neither wanting to accept the truth of reality, but having to.

"A will be more than likely killed due to his violent nature when hungry and he is indeed a…defect. I am sorry A but that is the truth of the matter. I will try my best to convince the Executioners to spare your life but because they have done it once I doubt they will do it again, especially during these times, which are difficult for us vampires."

All three males gave him a questioning look and he was more than glad to inform them of what he meant. "Humans are beginning to recruit hunters, more than before if I may add. And vampires are becoming more and more careless. Feeding during the day, we were not meant to do such a thing, for the reasons that we'd get exposed. Some are also abandoning newborns, thus leaving them to die or as targets for hunters. Getting too involved with humans may also be a weakness, for we never know who will be ready to put a stake in our heart. Another mistake we've made is a lack of commitment." He paused then gave B a stern glance. The younger vampire actually appeared serious as he waited for L to speak. "Beyond Birthday." He said in a firm tone. B looked at him acutely. "If we manage to convince the Executioners to let A live would you take responsibility for teaching and caring for him?"

B looked to A who gave him a pleading look. Normally such looks wouldn't phase B or even come close to cracking his heart which was a combination of stone and ice. Well, A's big blue eyes filled by tears and begging him for help made his heart melt and then fall to pieces with sympathy. B looked to L who kept his face blank. B gave the elder a solemn nod. "I promise on my great, great, great, great, great grandmum's grave that I would, Lawli. Oh, and I promise that I'd sooner kill Mihael rather than break that first promise."

"Um…good, you know our kind cannot survive for long if these mistakes aren't corrected."

"Yes." Mello said considering himself apart of L's vampire family. "I know."

"Yes." B replied quietly. "Yes, yes, yes."

A merely nodded as he didn't really know how to reply.

"Now, let's speak of more important matters." L said looking to A. "Your master will have to be eliminated before he can cause harm to Mello or his friend Near. Tell me what you remember of him, A. You must remember something. Even one detail would be helpful. You've already given us such helpful information, please provide more."

"Um, well, I remember that he was male and that he was…really strange…he was laughing and saying…saying strange things. I-I remember him saying something really odd…I don't think it's important but it's stuck in my head."

"Tell us."

"He said, 'God is always watching you little one, never go astray or you shall be punished' and he said 'I'll use you then leave you but will always be standing close to you' then everything goes red and fuzzy. Sorry I can't remember further or anymore than that. I really did try to remember."

"That's alright at least you've given us something to work with." L said then turning to B. "You know a priest, who is an elderly vampire go speak with him and ask if any religious vampires have paid him a visit, lately. Ask if they are new or-"

"Defected?"

"Yes."

"Sure, but I'm bringing A with me. He should recognize his master's scent."

L nodded and within minutes both vampires vanished. "Mello you should get back to Near and stay with him." He kept his gaze fixed on the floor as he spoke. Mello sensed something was wrong and wanted to know what was wrong, but before he could ask L vanished and the front door slammed shut. He knew that when L hurried off it was never a good sign. Not ever. Sighing in defeat he headed for his room again. Near sat up in bed he appeared both confused and miserable. Mello sat beside him and ran a hand through Near's snowy locks. He hoped it would soothe the younger male, but Near pulled away.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I heard yelling and shouting. Was Mello fighting with his family?"

"You could say that, but they're really screwy when you think about it, especially B. He's a real lunatic. Tell me, why did you appear so…frightened?"

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"I just…oh never mind…."

"What?"

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"No, my dear, please tell me. I promise I won't think your off your rocker or screwy or crazy or anything of the sort. Please, just tell me what frightened so much that your face went so pale. It troubles me to see you so shaken."

"I thought…I thought that I felt someone touching me…." He said quietly blushing a bright shade of pink. "I felt a hand play with my curls and I thought it was you, well, because you do that sometimes, but…then I heard someone say something and when I sat up and looked around…nobody was here…."

Mello felt his face go pale. "What did you hear?"

"Someone was speaking to me…" Near said quietly, starting to tremble as he felt icy chills roll down his body, "and they said 'God is always watching you little lamb, never go astray or you shall be punished' that's what they said. I knew it wasn't you so I looked to see who it could be but as I said before…nobody was here when I looked about. Do you understand why I felt fear?"

"Yes." Mello said voice barely above a whisper. "I understand, Near, I understand."

Near didn't speak, but shied away from Mello, who tried to stroke his curls.

"Don't worry." Mello said assuringly. "It was nothing."

"Are you sure?" Near inquired in a silent, emotionless voice. "I do not feel safe with you, anymore, Mello. I feel as if evil is closing in on me and death's icy grip is reaching out ready to claim my soul. Mello will I survive tonight or tommorow? I cannot shake that feeling of evil and death coming for me. Getting closer with every second I breath and every moment your asleep. I am afraid. Not for myself, but for _you_."

Mello bit his lower lip. He didn't know what to say, he was both surprised and afraid by what he had just heard, but managed to convince Near it had been a nightmare. For the rest of the night Mello knew he would be unable to sleep. How could anyone, even a vampire, enter a room unnoticed? Trepidation and antagonism, but mostly worry gripped at Mello's heart and spirit. He tried his best to stay awake, but in the end fell asleep. The next morning he awoke in terror. His azure eyes widened as he looked around. Near was gone and the window was open.

A gentle breeze blew into the room making things seem even more eerie. Mello stood letting a sob escape from his throat as he saw the bloody scene out on the front lawn.

He knew that he'd never get the horrible scene out of his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Winchester, England July 13, 1671**

A bundle of bloody white lay motionless on the lawn.

Fog made an eerie scene as it circled around the limp white drenched in red. Mello let out a loud cry of terror before running from his room and down the stairs. It couldn't be! His mind screamed. Fear and dread made him stop frozen in his tracks. He was scared of seeing if the bloody white bundle, which lay obviously dead was his precious Near. He took a deep breath before he opened the front door and took a few steps outside.

Inhaling some of the damp, outside air Mello's eyes widened in disbelieve.

Was he really seeing what he saw?

Was it real or a dream?

He didn't know…but…

…if it were a dream…a horrible…horrible dream…he wanted to wake up!

Meanwhile, B and A stood outside of an Old Catholic church several streets from where they lived. The red-eyed vampire was the first to enter. Several people were there, only a few, were humans. Several there were vampires, which was very surprising since most vampires weren't very, if at all religious. The priest, who felt nervous upon seeing B enter, motioned for him and A to hurry to him. B looked around before he shrugged and used his inhuman speed to appear before the priest. A followed behind him. Nobody seemed to notice either of them. The priest looked from B to A before he spoke.

"What brings you and your newborn here?"

"Oh, no, he isn't mine, but that's the thing why we're here. We're looking for his master, Brother Bradley, do you know where he may be?"

"B, how many times have I told you that if you come here-"

"Be sure I was coming for a good reason. Yeah, I remember. But listen, Bradley, you know I'm not the religious type and you know that there was a newborn who was here sometime or another. He had to have been alone and smelt like blood. Just please tell me if you know what I'm speaking of. Lawliet needs to know."

"Yes." Bradley replied with a nod. "There have been a couple newborn vampires coming here. In the last few days a total of five have come, but…." He let his voice trail off and shook his head sadly. "The Executioners came and took them away. The only other who has come here and survived has disappeared I'm afraid. He seemed like a defect. Perhaps, it is he who you seek? He was muttering strange things while he was here the other day."

B could practically feel A becoming tense with anticipation.

"What was he saying?"

"'God is thy Sheppard and God is protecting thy lamb' and he started to mutter about a lamb in a lion's den and other things such as that. After a while he just started to mutter and swear and talk with himself. He left before the Executioners came that morning."

There was a sudden screech from the back pew. The priest looked up slowly, unlike B and A who whirled around in alarm to see a young vampire staring in horror at two figures who stood in the doorway of the church. A young man and a young woman were the ones standing there. B swallowed, feeling dread form in the pit of his stomach, hard remembering the two from his first moments of becoming a vampire.

A felt B's growing fear and also felt afraid.

The two vampires strode in silently. The few humans who were present quickly left feeling as if death itself had entered the church, but all the vampires were frozen where they were. The man had short black hair and dark eyes and his skin was pale, just as the woman's skin was. The woman's hair was also black and her eyes were also a dark color. Raye and Naomi hadn't changed a bit since B last saw them, well, save for their clothes, which were a dark color of silver. The two stopped abruptly in front of the priest and two vampires who had been speaking with him. Raye looked from B to A with obvious contempt.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lawli sent me if that is what you mean." B scoffed feigning composure to the best of his abilities, which made him seem as though he _were actually_ composed. "What are you doing here?"

"We've got a job to do, Beyond." Naomi replied.

"A number of newborns are steadily being abandoned as you may be aware of." Raye said scowling. "And they are all defects or completely helpless, so we're putting them out of their misery. Oh, and speaking of newborns…is he yours?" Raye asked looking to A who stood behind Beyond.

"Hmm? Oh, no! He's not mine, he's L's newborn we're just looking around for some answers. There's some new vampire around here and he's taking all the prey. So L sent me to get some answers from Bradley here."

"Nice try, but I can scent that he's not L's." Naomi said glaring at B darkly.

"Well, then he's going to have to come with us." Raye said sounding more than demanding. "We'll kill him easily or we can take him down hard." He added just making the situation worse than it already was.

Neither Bradley nor A made a single move for several heartbeats, then B did the stupidest thing that any vampire could have done. He attacked an Executioner. He leapt on top of Raye and sunk his fangs down into the elder's collarbone, snapping it. Naomi let out a screech of rage and confusion, whilst Raye cried out in agony as blood spurted from his new wound. A hand balled into a fist and the next thing anyone knew it was sticking out through B's back. Letting a sharp cry out Beyond was tossed aside. But Raye wasn't finished with him yet. Raye stomped down on the raven's face smashing his skull in.

Blood spurted from Beyond's broken face. He looked at Raye in agony as his arm was ripped from his body and tossed aside. Naomi was trying desperately to get Raye to stop. B saw that Bradley had vanished and A stood staring at him in horror. Raye was quick to punch a hole through B's chest making a sick crunching sound echo in the silent room. More blood sprayed about Beyond managed to groan as he realized that there was no more pain. He opened his eyes, which had fully healed and saw that his wounds were already halfway healed. Naomi relined his severed arm and watched as the nerves and skin and bone reconnected and healed. She glared at Raye who was fuming to himself. "We're here for the suspect's newborns and him, nothing more or less than that." She said hating the way her fiancé was behaving. "B is L's Raye and we've agreed to not harm him."

"Yes, under the conditions that he behaves, he isn't behaving."

"Let's just get the newborn and leave."

"Where did he go?"

B looked to where A have stood and groaned with dismay to see that the boy had fled. He knew that it was one of the worst things a vampire could do when on death row and are being chased by the Executioners. Raye disappeared and B let out a strangled gasp as an inhuman cry was heard from outside. Feeling as if he would break in half B forced himself to move. Naomi was surprised as she tried to get him to just stay still and leave things take their course, he ignored her. Once outside he saw that Raye had punched a hole through A's stomach just as he'd done to B before.

All hell broke loose when Beyond tackled Raye.

Meanwhile, L stood in the empty streets of a distant street. He felt as if something was wrong then a flash of black fur made him turn quickly and he saw a black cat, which had blood seeping from its throat. It fell over dead and an unfamiliar scent entered L's nostrils. He felt a terrible, sharp pain as his throat was sliced open. A young girl tackled him to the ground along with two young boys. L knew that they were all newborns just like A.

Defects.

They sucked at his wound taking in as much blood as they could.

No matter how much he seemed to struggle L couldn't get the damn monsters off him! After what felt like an eternity he was far too weak to struggle anymore. They were aiming to drain him of every single drop. L was surprised when someone knocked the three vampires off him in one movement. He saw an unfamiliar vampire who had green eyes and bright red hair. "Follow me if you want to live!" he cried out as he ran. L followed him and before long they had deserted the three newborns.

Once in a safe location and after catching their breaths the redhead smiled at L who gave a blank look instead of smiling back. "Thanks for saving me, but what was that all about as if I couldn't guess?" L said apathetically scratching the back of his head. "First off what's your name?" the redhead demanded. "My name is Matthias O'Brien. In Ireland I was known as Matthias The Warrior. I'm two hundred and seventy-one years old as of this year and I am wondering if you are friend or foe. If you are friend then nice to meet you, however, if you are a foe then I will kill you here and now!"

"My name is, as far as you shall know, L and I am over three centuries of age and I am friend, unless of course you threaten me or any humans who I hold dear to me. It's nice to meet you, as well, Matthias. Tell me where are you from?"

"I'm not the master of those newborns if that's what you're thinking." Matthias said bitterly. "My only two newborns I ever made both perished half a century ago in a massive battle between a rival of mine…." He said sadly, but quickly regained his bitter tone. "Anyway, I don't know where or who they came from. I just know that they're all defects. The Executioners are being slow at their job, recently. "

L looked to him curiously.

"Each day five or more newborn defects are made and then more are made and more. It's only been a few or more days now, so I think in a month or so all of Winchester will be made of defected newborn vampires. Who knows what'll happen from there on? I fear the end may be nearing for our kind, my friend. These fools are all careless and are suicidal at times. They feed and feed not caring what time of day. They'll be the death of us all. It'll be like with the witches, only worse. I know and fear that humans and vampires shall both perish unless every defect and their master is killed."

L sighed. "I was afraid you'd think that. But perhaps if more of us vampires joined together and tried to locate their master, who is more than likely giving them their orders, we can kill him and prevent such a horrible future."

Matthias smiled hopefully. "You really think so?"

"Yes." L nodded. "I really do."

Matthias seemed to muse over what he said for a while, then nodded. "Okay, mate, I'll help you and your lot if you help me in return."

"How will I help you?"

"Provide food for me and I'll help you."

"Can't you hunt yourself?"

"No, sorry, mate but I'm an awful hunter." He said with an evil smirk. "I'm a terrible, lazy wretch if I should be perfectly honest."

"Very well, but I will make something clear, Matthias." L said firmly. "I will not allow you to or will give you a second chance if you should attack one of the two humans I house. One is my adopted son and the other his friend. If harm comes to either of them and I find you responsible…things won't be good for you."

"Hmm? Could you be more specific?"

"I'll tear your head off, stick it on an iron spike and light it on fire." L said darkly. "I won't tolerate murder."

Swallowing Matthias nodded. "Understood, friend."

* * *

**For future purposes, the character Matthias is a OOC and is in no way whatsoever Matt. He will have a connection later on. You'll just ahve to read and see. :^D**

**;^P**

**~Luv Fairylust~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pwease, R&R! ****Thanks reviewers, I appreciate you all dearly! ****And...um...oh yeah, I DON'T own Death Note. Pwease, e****njoy this chappie.**

**~Luv Fairylust~**

* * *

Winchester, England July 13, 1671

A dead, blood soaked lamb lay at Mello's feet.

It was about half the size Near was and a piece of bloodied paper tied around its neck read: _your too late_. The lamb appeared utterly terrified in death. Its dark eyes were opened wide in terror and its mouth opened in a silent bleat of eternal pain. A long, deep gash ran across the poor things throat, its head appeared to have been bashed in and its stomach was ripped open. Intestines wrapped around organs, which had spilled out onto the grass. Mello felt sick like he'd puke _his _guts out. _Is this going to be my unfortunate, but sweet little Near's fate?_ He wondered as he broke out in a cold sweat.

He shouted Near's name and silence was all that answered back. Without thinking he ran in a random direction feeling as though Near was close by. _Near, please, oh please, be unharmed._ Mello thought sadly. _You've already suffered enough._ As soon as his thoughts stopped he stopped as he saw a dark figure covered in blood.

Blue eyes met hazel and Mello let out a loud cry of agony when his shoulder was slashed open. Blood sprayed the ground. The blonde let out a cry of agony. He cried out again as his arm was crushed in the grip of his attacker. Blood and bone were showing through his arm. He grimaced and gasped as sobs racked his body.

He was in a lot of pain.

The newborn prepared to finish him when a hand punched the back of their head so hard that their head came off and bounced off to the side. Their body convulsed and their mouth opened and closed over and over. They were in agony, but were unable to die. "Hmm, we'll have to burn this poor bloke once we get your human all bandaged up."

Matthias said looking at how badly Mello was beat up. L scooped Mello up in his arms. The blonde was being loud and was beginning to attract unwanted attention from the neighbors. With his inhuman speed L and Matthias quickly vanished and entered the house unnoticed with Mello and the defect. Once everything had calmed down and Mello was bandaged the defect burnt to a crisp L noticed that Near was missing. He looked all over the house, but the boy's scent just ended at the front door. It made no sense.

None at all.

He told this to Matthias and he scowled shaking his head. "You know of Class B and C defects but you don't know of Class A? L, you're one of a kind, you know that, right?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear of any classes in all my years of life." L said shaking his head. "Please, explain."

"Okay, listen really closely friend, because I won't repeat any of this information." Matthias said speaking in a coarse, but friendly tone of voice. "Class A defects not only have psychological and personality distortions, but also have something wrong with their bodies. Something changes about them. Like their eye color or skin tone or voice or how many teeth they have or…their body odor…sometimes Class A defects have no scent."

L's eyes became wide and his curiosity jumped up further. "If that's the case, then does that mean-?"

"Yeah. Your albino is dead by now. Probably becoming a defect himself. Sorry."

"It's not your fault, but I'm unwilling to believe Near is dead. If the mastermind behind all this wanted him so badly why take him and then turn him? It doesn't make sense. He could've had anyone else and why take the risk of fighting with B or myself?"

Matthias shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea, friend."

At that moment there was a loud sound from down stairs. L left Matthias with Mello who was unconscious and breathing unevenly in his sleep. L was stunned to see a bloodied A and B stumble into the house. A seemed to be the less injured and he leaned against a wall, whilst B fell to the floor in a bad temper, wounded and wheezing and he was also swearing weakly. L sauntered over to them stopping once in front of Beyond.

"What happened?" he asked calmly, much to B's fucking surprise. "You seem to be a tad beaten, Beyond."

"A tad? A fucking tad?"

"Yes."

"Th-the Executioners!" A gasped. "They tried to-to kill us!"

"Yes, but some other defects, at least, thirty or more saved us, but I'm sure they're all dead now. Damn, things couldn't get any worse!"

"Don't be so sure." L said feeling a sadness creep into his heart. "Mello is badly wounded and Near has gone missing. The ringleader of this whole mess took him while we were away. I'm sad to say that it may be too late for the both of them. Mello doesn't appear as though he'll make it and Near…well…he's probably dead by now, but we can't give up on him yet. I don't think we should, at least."

B forced himself to stand. Leaning on A the red-eyed raven chuckled darkly even though he was still slightly winded. "So much for Nate…deader than…a doorknob…yeah…bye-bye Nate…so much for stupid albinos…." L rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to chide B for his insensitive words but Matthias's cry of surprise made the three of them hurry to him. "What's wrong you filthy slag?" B demanded glaring at the redheaded vampire with disgust.

Matthias glared back and A simply stood between them hoping they weren't about to fight. He didn't think his stomach would be able to handle watching two vampires literally ripping each other to pieces. L studied Mello who was breathing with more difficulty. He growled in frustration and kicked the nearby wall making a huge hole in it.

Beyond was surprised that L looked so upset. It normally took a lot to bother the elder vampire. "W-what's wrong?" A asked before B could so much as open his mouth. L took in a deep breath and glared from B to A to Matthias to Mello to the floor and back again.

"He's going to have to be turnt if he's to survive." Matthias said with a sad look in his green eyes. "Poor, little human." He said with a sad sigh.

"No, there has got to be another way!" A protested looking at Mello. He didn't want the blonde to suffer as he was. It was hell being a vampire and the only upside that A could think of was that they got useful, inhuman abilities. Other than that being a vampire was really difficult and painful, not to mention terrifying.

"Well, we can give him a week to see if his wounds heal up any better." L said softly giving A an understanding look. "If not, then I'll make him one of us. I just can't lose him I care for him too much. Perhaps it's a weakness, but I do not care. I doubt he'll thank me in the end, but…."

He let his voice trail off as he inhaled deeply. B headed for his room to rest, A followed. Matthias shrugged and left to dispose of the dead lamb. L moved Mello to his room and started a fire in the fireplace; he hoped that the blonde recovered. He left the unfortunate Mello to sleep alone he decided he'd go search for Near. He knew Mello would want to see the albino as soon as he awoke. L knew that Mello loved Near more than life itself. So it was up to him and Matthias, since B and A were too weary to do anything much, to search for him. He hoped for Mello's sake that Near was okay, because….

If Near died it'd destroy Mello all over again.

* * *

**Aww, poor Mello...and Near... and everybody! *Wink,wink***

**Lol.**

***Looks nervously around for angry fans***

**Sad? Not sad? Morbid? What do ya think?**

**Pwease don't hate me for this chappie! I really tried hard writing this despite my writer's block! **

**~Truly Yours Fairylust~**

**;^P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, questions shall be answered in this chappie!**

**Warning: Torture, lying, swearing and vampire activities.**

* * *

**Winchester, England August 4, 1671**

He felt absolutely awful, which wasn't too big of a surprise, since he'd been tortured for…he didn't know how long, but knew it was a long time. He could only think of the elder boy who he'd befriended as a child. All the kindness and happy times they shared was all he wished to remember. But the memories did little to help him as he awakened to the worst dream of all time. That dream was the harsh reality he lived.

"Mello?" Near mumbled only half conscious.

Water dripped off in the distance.

It echoed as it hit a puddle of water below it.

"Mello?"

After a few minutes Near let out a heart shattering screech of sorrow and agony. A long length of chan was lashed across his back. Then a knife slid into his stomach, but punctured none of his organs, as it was skillfully wielded. Near shuddered when he felt freezing cold fingers gently brush against his innards. He whimpered when the touching stopped and he screamed as he was sewn up. He was then left alone for several hours. Probably because his tormentor had ran out of tortures. Just about everything had been done to him, except for rape. He'd been beaten, cut open, burnt, almost drown, poked, prodded and touched, but not raped.

That was the only bright side he saw.

He eventually fell asleep, but his sore, aching body woke him so many times until he just stopped trying to sleep. His chains rattled as he tried to move. The blood-spattered ground beneath him was warm with his blood. He sobbed as he realized that his wounds were reopened and bleeding. He unexpectedly felt a knife blade rip into his leg and he screeched. He heard someone laugh in the darkness. He could not see them. He could not see anything. His sight had been taken from him several hours ago.

And yet…

…he still blacked out falling into a deeper black.

Near opened his eyes but only saw darkness.

Was he blind?

Yes.

He remembered his last few moments of sight were spent staring at a horrendous, bloody scene. He began to panic as he felt around, ignoring his sore and aching body. He only felt wooden walls and a wooden floor and a wooden ceiling. He started to scream and cry out but stopped after a while knowing that it was unlikely someone would hear him.

He inhaled deep breaths. Where was he? What was happening? He knew he was in some sort of wooden box, no, a coffin, but he couldn't think of any reason why he would be there unless he were being buried alive. He knew that possibility was more than just likely. After a while he inhaled a weak breath of air. He was running low on air and felt his bangs stick to his sweaty forehead.

Suddenly he heard a thump. It was dull and above him. There was another thump. He realized quickly that someone was knocking. He raised a hand weakly and knocked on the wooden ceiling above him. Another knock came back to him. He knocked again feeling weaker than he previously did. He wheezed in a mouthful of hot, stale air.

He was suffocating and couldn't knock the next time.

Muffled voices spoke from outside his wooden box.

After a few minutes the lid lifted up and light poured in over him. He inhaled the fresh air, and then drifted close to the edge unconsciousness. "Damn, you're as beautiful as I remember." Someone said caressing his face. He shivered. The hand was ice cold. Lips met his and Near shivered. The lips were freezing cold as if they belonged to a corpse. Fighting off the darkness that tried to swallow him Near felt something drip into his mouth.

It was metallic and bitter.

He hated it.

Then something sank into his neck narrowly missing his jugular vein. "You should thank me," the voice whispered. "I could've killed you, but I haven't…at least…not yet…."

Near gasped as something sank into both his wrists and he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. He felt the side of his neck get bitten and whimpered weakly. He'd been tortured since the first day he was captured, but he couldn't really remember much, except for pain.

That pain was nothing like this. The feeling of the vampire's fangs sinking into his skin burnt. It felt as if his skin was burning and withering away. He squealed from the agony and heard the cruel laughter of his tormentors. He felt as if he were burning from the inside out. Blood gushed from his nose and soon poured from his mouth as his body convulsed involuntarily. Tears spilt from his eyes and he felt like he was biting his tongue in half. The agony was unbelievable. It was unlike anything he'd felt. It was like every tiny fiber of his being was in pain. He opened his mouth to cry out but no sound came out. Only blood came from his mouth staining his paper white skin and the stone floor.

Soon blood drizzled from his beautiful silvery eyes, which were soon glassy and filled up to the brim with unshed blood. He thrashed about for hours screaming and straining to breathe. It was so hard for him to inhale and exhale without feeling as though he'd suffocate. He whimpered when his nails cracked and broke. Near slammed his head back into the stone floor sending a new wave of anguish and ache throughout his body and soul.

After what felt like an eternity the awful, unbearable pain that had ravaged his entire being like a disease stopped and he sobbed while gasping for air and trembling in terror as to what he'd be put through next. His agony was replaced by weariness and it took only seconds before he fell asleep. His captor smiled stepping into the room. He cradled his newborn in his arms and knew that it was time for him to dispose of the other 'useless' defects. He had Nate, now. Why did he need any of those fools?

That night cries of distress were heard by no one except a half conscious Near.

Opening his eyes to bright sunlight Near gasped. He looked around and saw that he was in some alley. His stomach cramped and growled with hunger. He clenched his teeth and looked around. Stepping from the alley he looked about to see people walking up and down the streets. His stomach growled fiercely. He smelt something…good…it smelt really sweet yet had a bitter edge to it. Not too sweet, but not too bitter. He looked around for whatever it was but only saw some small boys playing tag.

After a while of just walking about he stopped.

He felt too weak and the cramps in his stomach were torture. He gasped as a headache came to him. It was the worst headache he had ever felt and with it came several images. None he wished to see, for as far as he was concerned, they were only a nightmare.

His stomach and head joined together and the pain they created was unbearable. A hand touched his shoulder and a kind voice asked if he was all right. He couldn't take it anymore! With the instincts of an animal he silenced the unknown person, forever with a single movement. He smelt a wonderful smell as soon as the body hit the ground. Falling to his knees Near saw that he'd slashed a young woman's throat open, but he didn't care. He lapped her blood up like a dog and savored the taste. Once his senses were back he let out a cry of horror and backed away from the corpse. He didn't know how or why he did it.

It just seemed to come as natural, which only made it that much more frightening. He turned and ran, but within the blink of a human eye he found himself miles away and lost. He was needless to say frightened. What was he to do? What had he become? It was obvious that he was no longer human…so that must've meant he was only a monster. A mistake. He didn't want to think that but Near was so afraid that he felt as though he'd drown in his emotions. He finally decided to just stay away from people, but he didn't know how he'd do that since people were everywhere, so ultimately he simply hid.

It was fortunate he did because the Executioners were after him _and_ his master.

Mello woke up with a start.

He'd been having nightmares for weeks. He was **(A/N:** _as most have probably guessed_**)** a vampire, now. It wasn't a very pleasant process and he still had nightmares about his transformation, which L had said was always painful before, during and after it was finished. Oh, how the blonde wished he were as screwy as Beyond during the process, because the red-eyed vampire hadn't cared much for the pain, but was able to handle it.

His muscles still ached and his head hurt.

He was hungry and wanted to kill everyone who came near him, save for L that is, but Beyond and Matthias…he wanted to rip them apart! They argued so much that it was like they were quarrelling siblings or something.

Long story short they pissed him off.

He sat up in bed and inhaled deeply. He looked beside him and remembered that the boy he cared for so dearly was gone. He really missed Near. The boy had had such a tragic life, sure Near didn't go into details, but Mello always knew that the albino had gone through hell. He remembered everything from childhood to teenager, Near had led a miserable existence. And now he was probably dead or running around as a defected vampire, which was actually worse than death. Worse because Mello knew he'd be killed for sure, either by the Executioners or by L or B or Matthias or A….

Or God forbid himself.

And even worse, because Mello knew that it wouldn't be Near. It'd be his body, but the sweet, shy, intelligent kid he'd loved wouldn't be there in said body. The blonde didn't want to think of what Near would look like as a defect. Body soaked in blood, an insane, yet evil smirk plastered on his face and eyes feral and wary and rabid and crazed all at once. He didn't want to see anybody like that. Especially not his precious Near.

He'd rather Near be dead. _No_, he scolded himself with disgust. _He isn't dead, he isn't a defect…he's okay…. _And yet he just couldn't convince himself that he was right. The chances just weren't very likely. Hell, they were very low at him being okay. Saddened and worried Mello got up from bed and got dressed. Everyone else, save for A and B who were playing a French child's game called, tic-tac-toe. Mello needed to clear his head, so he decided he'd take a walk around the city. The fresh air would do him good.

Well, he hoped it would, mostly because of the pain and nausea he was feeling.

He walked around aimlessly for hours before actually coming into contact with another creature, which was unfortunately a vampire. She wasn't a defect but Mello didn't like the looks of her. She appeared…sweet…too sweet. Her hair was chestnut brown and her eyes were a dull blue color. She wore a green and white lace dress with pink ribbons tying her hair into ponytails and she appeared to be of French blood. She stopped her walking and flashed Mello an innocent, friendly smile.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Who're you?" Mello demanded rather shortly. "I've never bloody seen you around here before, bitch."

"You're not very nice!" she snapped sounding hurt and angry. "Anyway, my name is Linda, well, not really, my real name is Leona. But I'm a vampire, you know, I've got a new life to live, so I've renamed myself. And my name is Linda." Mello rolled his azure eyes and figured he might as well question the little witch. He really hated her. He didn't know why but something told him he really hated her. So he agreed and so he greatly disliked this…this…this…Linda. He thought she was disgusting, not at all intelligent.

"Listen, Linda," Ooh, her name was acid in his mouth! "Have you seen an albino vampire, possibly a defect, he should look about two or three years younger than I? And he's a newborn like us. Have you seen him?"

"Nope. I've seen nobody who looks like you've described."

"Ah, sorry to waste time." Mello said with disappointment. "Have a terrible night." With that said he used his new inhuman speed to vanish.

Linda let out a sigh of relief once he was gone.

The last thing she needed was for that beast to find her new friend. The blonde seemed untamed to her and seemed like the type who'd kill defenseless newborns like Near, so she lied to protect Near who her master and she were housing. She knew Watari would never let anything bad happen to Near or herself for that matter, so she trusted the elderly looking vampire to care for them both. Disappearing herself, Linda headed back for her home.

Unknown to her, however, a shadowy figure hid in the darkness, following her.

Smiling that he'd soon find his newborn.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Dunno? Pwease, review.**

**Because...reviews+me=update!**

**;^P**

**~Luv Fairylust~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that this chappie is so short, but I'm feelin dead tired right now.**

**I've had a busy week and a busy weekend.**

***Yawns***

**I'll update later.**

**Promise.**

**Pwease, just enjoy this for now. :^)**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

Winchester, England August 5, 1671

Mello was worried.

Reports of lesser defects and _more_ human deaths and attacks started to appear rather suddenly. "It appears as though their throats were slashed open by knives and those lucky to survive were horribly defaced or missing a limb; it's the devil at work." Matthias had reported after he'd spoken with an elderly man down the street.

It was some very serious news.

It could only be a vampire using nails to kill instead of teeth, which was a pretty smart move since it was the bite that turned someone from human to vampire, though some were still debating if a vampire's saliva had anything to do with it as most vampires tended to lick at blood while they still bit. And it was a vampire tearing people apart, because only a vampire could do any serious damage to humans and get away without being seen at all. Anyway, long story short Mello was worried that it was Near who was killing and that it was Near who'd have to be destroyed to stop the attacks and murders.

He didn't know if he'd be able to handle the task. Well, he could, just not without getting all teary eyed and sick feeling and choked up about it. Matthias had warned him that emotion was the biggest weakness one could display when killing a newborn vampire. Yes, they were unstable and inexperienced and most of the time they could make your heart melt without even trying, but they were killers and needed to be killed to protect others. The redhead's words were cold and unfeeling and made Mello want to kill him, but deep down he knew that Matthias wasn't wrong. He knew that he was actually right.

But there were only a few ways one could kill a vampire.

One way was to decapitate them, then burn their body and head. Another way was to stake them, and then burn them. Another way was to rip their heart out and burn their heart. And out of all the ways to kill a vampire they all included fire.

It wasn't too surprising when a vampire was burnt, but it was definitely a gruesome sight to watch a vampire burn. Death wasn't as swift as it was for a human. There was no numbness. No cold once the heat enveloped them and burnt their flesh off.

Normally the vampire was tied down or restrained or wounded so that they didn't struggle much, but once a vampire caught fire…they were like paper…and burnt quickly. Their flesh would blister and melt and they're eyes would clench shut, but would still burnt within seconds like their hair. The vampire screeched and cried and begged for the agony to stop until they were only ash.

Only when they're bodies ceased to burn and they were ash did the anguish stop for them. Mello didn't like to hear it or watch it when B caught a defect and they had to burn him. In fact, the blonde prayed that they wouldn't find Near.

He didn't want the boy to burn or suffer so badly.

But his praying didn't really do much good.

Late at night after he went out to hunt he saw a small vampire being brutally beaten by none other than the Executioner Raye Penbur.

* * *

**Ooh suspense!**

**Pwease, R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Winchester, England August 5, 1671**

A wail of agony made Mello snap out of his temporary shock. After a while the small vampire let out an enraged cry and disappeared from Mello's sight. Raye Penbur growled and also vanished. Mello followed, as he wanted to get a better look at the vampire Penbur was trying to kill. By the time he found them it was too late. Penbur held the small vampire in the air, impaled by his hand and had a stake in the poor little vampire's heart. Mello stared in horror. The small body fell to the ground landing limply and convulsing once before going still.

"Why were you following me?" He demanded. "You've no right to follow me."

"I-I was c-curious." Mello sputtered.

"You're L's newborn, aren't you." Raye said making sure to use scorn when he mentioned L. "You have a strong smell of _him_ on you." Raye said the word 'him' as though it were evilness on his tongue. Mello hated him for the way he spoke of L. His master deserved more respect! Of course he didn't tell this to an Executioner. He was headstrong and impulsive, but not a suicidal fool.

"Yes, but who was that?" he asked looking at the dead vampire.

"A defected newborn." Raye explained with contempt. "One of the very few defects left around here. His name was Scott James. He was only twelve when he was turned. I don't know why, but the lead defect has been killing their own newborns. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

Mello shrugged. "Maybe it's because…they don't need them anymore…."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps the only reason the newborns were made were to get something for their master. And now that he has it he doesn't need them anymore, so he's doing away with his useless pawns. It makes sense. Or at least it does to me."

"Yes, yes, it does make sense, but what would they want?"

Mello suddenly clicked all the pieces together.

"Near!"

"Excuse me?"

"The master he wanted Near!" the blonde exclaimed surely. "And now that he has Near he doesn't need any other newborn, so he's disposing of his useless pawns! Like in chess. He captured a queen so no longer needs his pawns, but may have knights and castles around to protect him. Like decoys. It's only a theory but it's a damn good theory."

"Yes, yes it is." Raye agreed. "But by now surely the boy is a newborn. His chances at being a normal, healthy vampire are very slim. I'll question Quillish Whammy and his newborn Linda on the matter. If there is a child-like newborn running around they'll know. They always get involved with the abandoned and confused types of newborns. They should know something, but if they don't I'm back to step one."

Mello rolled his eyes.

"It's my theory you know and its only a bloody theory." The blonde snarled.

"Yeah, well," Raye snarled sounding sort of snobbish, "I'm the one visiting Watari and Linda so I get to take some of your credit."

With that said Raye vanished. Mello had no clue who he was talking about at first, but then remembered Linda and cursed. He despised that girl! She was so stupid and because of her and her master Near was probably going to die once Penbur found him!

Mello smelt something close by.

What was that?

He recognized it after a few minutes; it was the smell of fresh blood. He followed it until he came to the source, which was an alleyway. He saw the mangled corpse of a woman and smelt the sweet, sweet scent that lingered around the body. Not the blood, which had been shed and barely eaten, but the smell of a newborn.

The blonde knew that scent, because L had described it to him before and it had lingered around his room for days after Near had went missing. He smelt the albino's scent. And he planned on following it. No doubt Near wasn't being very inconspicuous. He more than likely didn't even know what was going on with him.

Mello felt his heart pang with sympathy. He didn't like to think of Near alone, frightened and confused. Mello shook the thought from his mind and begun to follow the scent. He had a feeling he'd find little, vampire Near, but he didn't know he'd do after that.

Meanwhile, Near was panicking.

He'd killed again. He really, really didn't want to, but it didn't seem like he had a choice in the matter. Whenever he got hungry he blacked out and when he came to again he was a mess. Blood was splattered on him and a corpse was always around. He was terrified. What was happening? He had no idea, at first. No one could help him.

Not even Whammy or that annoying Linda girl.

They had tried, but then said that it'd be best if he went someplace secluded, until things could be straightened out. He didn't know what they meant, but was frightened and determined to find out what was wrong with him even though he already could guess. He was a bloodsucker or as most would call them, vampires. He didn't want to believe it at first but after a while he did. And he wondered just who else was a vampire?

Near sat on the edge of a rooftop feeling confused and miserable.

"They abandoned you, huh?" a voice, which haunted him said. He smelt nothing but sensed the presence of another immortal. "Don't be so sad, dove, I was also abandoned by everyone I cared for. I was also confused and afraid. But you don't have to be."

Near turned around and saw a familiar form who was shrouded in darkness. "You're…y-you're…." Near stammered feeling his terror and anger build within his chest. Images flashed across his mind. "No…n-no…you can't be…."

"Alive? Oh, but I am and your mine, Near, now and for the rest of time…or just until I tire of you. You see, your expendable and unless you prove your worth to me won't last but a century or two, if even that. But remember…you belong to _me_."

The albino's eyes widened as he realized that this was _his_ master. The elder looking vampire caressed the younger's cheek caringly, but after a while slapped him, hard. "Follow me." He ordered. Near shook his head weakly. A glare made him change his mind and he reluctantly stood up and followed. The elder male had an evil aura that made Near feel uneasy, yet strangely safe. He didn't like where this was going. And after two hours he regretted following the elder male. His master pressed their lips together in a dominating kiss and bit into Near's tongue savoring the sweet blood that came from his newborn's oral muscle.

Near moaned enjoying the sick pleasure.

His master pulled away and shown off his bloody fangs.

"Did you like that my little slave?" he asked with a sly, yet grim glitter in his eyes. Near nodded feeling his tongue heal itself, and then he saw a familiar blonde sitting on a rooftop not too far off from where they stood. Who was he? He couldn't remember exactly, but knew he was once important. He looked sad and tears were at the corners of his eyes. Near sensed his sorrow and wondered why he looked so upset. The blonde was beautiful, but as long as his master was close to him he'd never admit it. He was afraid. No, he was terrified. Death was practically beside him watching over the blonde and sure enough an order was given, one Near didn't at all like, but had expected.

"Kill him."

"W-what?"

"Kill him or would you much rather die?"

"I-I…." Near couldn't talk. His throat suddenly hurt and he felt as though he'd die right there. He didn't know what to do. A hand piercing his chest and fingers slightly brushing his heart made him let out a choked cry that was muffled by a hand. "I can kill you, you know. It'll be easy and I can always find another to replace you. Now tell me what you'll do my sweet little killer?"

"I-I will kill him." Near quietly replied. "For you, master." He added knowing it would surely please the elder vampire beside him. The elder patted his head and smiled approvingly. "That's a good little slave." He cooed, then said fiercely, "Now go and kill that blonde weakling or else I'll kill you."

Near nodded feeling his stomach lurch uncomfortably.

Mello didn't sense his attacker until it was too late. Near knocked him off from where he was sitting, but he landed gracefully on his feet, ready to fight. Well, he was ready to fight, until he saw who was attacking him. "Near?" he gasped with a look of disbelief clouding his face. He stared at the boy who was flashing his fangs but looking uncertain about attacking. "Near stop it!" he shouted before the younger could make one move and surprisingly Near obeyed. He stood frozen. He was uncertain and afraid.

Then he felt that hand sticking through his chest again and he let out a scream of agony as his blood spattered the ground. "What did I say, Near?" a voice whispered in his ear angrily. He screamed in pain as he felt that hand move around inside of him. It made him feel sick. Mello's azure eyes widened in horror as the sweetly scented blood poured from the pale vampire's chest like a pure red waterfall. Near groaned in pain as his eyes drifted to Mello practically begging for his help and his master's mercy. Anger rushed through Mello and before he knew it his fist connected to the evil vampire's face.

Near screeched as the hand left him; he fell to the ground limp and in pain.

"How could you treat him like this?" the blonde growled. "He's your newborn, and you torment him like he were your prey!"

"I don't care about him. I only look upon him as my property and I won't allow you to steal my property from me! Nor will I allow said property to leave me for another master to own him."

Near stood shakily, his wounds healed up already, and watched blankly as the two vampires fought. Mello pinned the elder down and their eyes met. He gasped as his blue orbs met mismatched eyes that glared hatefully at him.

"You!" he gasped. "Paris?"

"That's my name!" he chuckled darkly. "Nate must have told you soooooooo much about me!"

Mello was shocked; he was also royally pissed that the guy who Near thought of as a friend had become a defect and was now making Near's life a living hell. It just pissed him off! He prepared to bash the damned defect's skull in, but he didn't have time to attack again as Near buried his fangs into the back of Mello's neck.

Tears welled up and overflowed as the blood rushed into his mouth. It tasted delicious but Near couldn't believe he was biting this blonde. Memories began washing over him. He remembered when he first met Mello, but they were human then. Only children.

No, _human_ children, to be exact.

He remembered how kind Mello was and how much fun they had. Then he remembered the times when things got bad. His whole life seemed to explode inside his head and he recalled everything up until the point he was kidnapped from Mello's house and Mello was critically wounded. The only piece that was missing from his human life was his death. What happened? He couldn't remember, but knew it was painful. He released the blonde from his hold and broke into sobs as he watched the unconscious blonde fall to his knees.

He felt a hard slap to his face, and then all went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Death Note the end.**

**This will be the only chappie, more than likely, that will have a POV.**

**~Fairlust~**

* * *

**Winchester, England September 1, 1671**

**Mello's POV**

How could I have let this happen? Near was my friend…no…Near was definitely not my friend, but much more than that. He meant the world to me and I let him slip into the darkness. God, why didn't I listen to L? No, even if I had listened Near would have been turned and he would have become…. He'd still be on the streets draining people of blood and…and…he'd still have become a total….

No! This is Near I'm talking about! He's sweet and innocent and…and…no…he'd never kill. Well, maybe I thought that at first but now I'm so uncertain. L found me unconscious that night I was attacked by Near and his master. That creep Paris! Near trusted him as a human and now he's being forced to give into that stupid bloke's dark ways! It's just not right! It's not acceptable to me that his life has to be so bad!

Near has never had anyone.

I've had L and B all these years, but Near was on his own. Damn my emotions! They're the reason I can't hurt Near when I know that I should. If I could just kill him, then his hurt would stop…. Why does Near always have to hurt? If I could erase all the horrible stuff from his mind, if I could just make him forget everything and start over…Lord knows I would….

Okay, maybe I should be a little clearer. After L got me back home he explained that Near had sucked out some of my blood and began to feed off me after I had went unconscious. I knew L was alarmed despite his indifferent voice and appearance.

I didn't get what was so bad about that because vampire blood wouldn't nourish Near since he, too, was a vampire, but L explained to me that if Near had drank some of my blood, then he was a cannibal and therefore worse than a defect. Sure a defect was bad, but a cannibal vampire couldn't be allowed to exist no matter what because they were a threat to their entire species and as you can imagine Raye and Naomi became desperate to find my little albino after they learned he was a cannibal.

Besides that drinking another immortal's blood is strictly forbidden unless it's between lovers and while I'm prepared to jump up and say Near and me are lovers…I can't…I just can't…. I love Near so much, so why can't I do what's best for him? I'm so confused! Please, Near, be okay. And I swear that no matter what I have to sacrifice I'll find you and protect you. Even if the price is my life.

Just don't die.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I claim ownership to any of the ****characters, except the characters that haven't been mentioned in the Death Note anime or manga or movies or book, which are all totally and epically awesome! Okay? Thank you for understanding.**

**If you don't understand, then go away!**

**Lol.**

**Just kidding!**

**;^D**

**And, anywayz, I think I did good on updating today! Don't you think so? Pwease tell me what you think about this story so far! I would greatly appreciate reviews!**

**:^P**

**Hope ya all have a great day and a good night's sleep. I guess it just depends where you are! :^) Lol!**

**I'll update later.**

**Promise.**

**Pwease, just enjoy this for now. :^)**

**~Fairylust~**

**

* * *

**

Winchester, England September 1, 1671

Near sat alone in the corner of a dark room trembling from the beating he'd just received for not allowing his master to drink from him, as his master wanted. Near knew better than to refuse or resist the elder vampire, but he couldn't let himself be taken in so easily. If he was going to go to the dark side where not even the slightest ray of trust or hope shown he wanted to, at least, put up a good fight before sinking into the sinful life Paris had chosen when he became a defect.

Yes, Near had learned that his once human friend had become a vampire defect, because of the pain during the process when he was changing from human to vampire had driven him to madness. Near felt pity for him, but he also felt hate and love and confusion and fear and concern and vehemence.

Why did he have to feel so many things?

To focus on reality he set all his thoughts and feelings about his master aside and focused on what he had done to the one he loved with all his heart. He still couldn't believe what he'd been forced to do and what was worse was that he had done it to Mello.

The perfect, humane, dominant, wicked tempered Mello. He still remembered how bitter Mello's blood tasted, but he also remembered how good it felt going down his throat. It was such a good feeling that he couldn't believe it was wrong. He felt his stomach lurch each time he thought of drinking Mello's blood. But it wasn't his fault. Once Paris had gotten his fangs clamped down onto Mello's flesh Near couldn't resist the strong primal instinct that told him to drink and drink and drink until his hunger had subsided. Now, Near only felt regret and disgust towards himself.

Near remembered the blonde and all the wonderful times they'd had before this life of death, greed, pain, blood and intensity. He longed for those happy times, but he knew as well as any smart being would that those memories were only faded dreams that would never come true. He was distracted momentarily when his stomach growled.

He'd fed a couple hours ago, mercilessly draining a five-year-old child of all her blood. He didn't enjoy it, but also didn't regret it. And it confused him to no end about how he could feel so many things more than just one at the same time. Near hated living like he was.

He had attempted suicide by slashing his throat wide open, but his wound healed up before he lost too much blood. Needless to say Paris was pissed when he found out.

Near tried to make up a believable lie but Paris, while insane was also very smart. He delivered a swift and very painful beating to his little newborn before dragging him off to feed for a second time. But Near had no appetite or desire to kill a tiny lad who wasn't even five yet to slate his bloodlust, which only angered Paris all the more and he got a much longer more painful beating than the first time, but he didn't mind it so much, because he was used to getting yelled at and beaten. From what he could remember nothing was too different than his first life. He cringed as the tall, thin yet well-muscled figure of his master stood over him.

"Are you ready to beg my pet?"

Near didn't respond feeling afraid of what his master was talking about.

"Why are you so scared?"

Near didn't respond hiding behind his snowy curls. It seemed like the only way he_ could_ hide anymore. He felt Paris's hand gently move the curls away from his eyes. He knew that hand all too well. It acted as though it were kind one minute, but then the next minute it was slapping him across the face. He whimpered as he felt that hand caress his cheek. "Are you ready to let me drink some of your blood? You know it'll let everyone know you're mine. And you're already mine, so you shouldn't reject me."

"N-no."

"What did you say?"

"I-I said no." Near choked out as quietly as he could. "I hate you."

He didn't even get a chance to yelp in pain when Paris clawed the side of his face so hard his nails ripped all the way down to the bone. Near fought back biting into Paris's arm, but claws made contact with his throat and then his soft stomach and he fell to the ground coughing up blood in a pool of crimson red life. He felt a foot gently turn him over so he lay on his back. He stared up at Paris who licked some blood from the corner of his face. Near didn't like that look he had…it was so evil…yet so gleeful.

"I'm bored with you." He said watching as Near's wounds healed themselves. A look of terror formed on the boy's face. Near knew that when Paris tired of someone he didn't mean that he was simply uninterested with someone.

No, what Paris was really saying was, 'I'm going to execute you.'

It wasn't all that surprising though, because Near knew he'd been disobedient for far too long. He was more relieved than anything else if he were to be honest. If he was killed that meant no more beatings, no more killing, no more fear, no more pain, no more anger, and no more Paris. However he knew that if there were no more Paris then there would be no more Mello. That thought made him poignant.

"I think we should play a game…one with high stakes." He paused to chuckle darkly. "You've got exactly ten minutes to run before I start hunting for you, my little mouse. If you manage to avoid death for the next twenty-four hours then you may leave me and go wherever you like, but if you can't well…you die…that should already be obvious."

Near stood to his feet shaking. He gave Paris one last look before he vanished. He was no fool and knew that his master was lying. If he survived the next twenty-four hours he would still die. The Executioners would be after him and he guessed that Mello would also be out to get him and he knew sure as hell that Paris wouldn't give up his ownership over him even if he managed to stay alive until the next day.

He didn't know where he would go or whom he could trust. As far as he was concerned everyone he laid eyes on were his enemies. Then one thought came to his mind. A blonde boy who had kissed him when they were children and then fought with bullies to protect a small white haired child who'd endured abuse since he was born. Near took a deep breath as he let pleasant thoughts and memories wash over him.

_"Are you going to be okay?" the blonde asked concerned. "They didn't break your leg did they?"_

_"No." he mumbled in reply. "My leg is fine."_

_Mihael sighed with relief. "Are you going to be okay?"_

_"Why does Mihael care?"_

_"Because." He replied huffily. "I just can."_

"He just could." Near whispered to himself. "Mello cared because he just could."

He felt cold tears brim his eyes. His heart longed for the blonde. He thought of how they'd been really good friends and how much time they'd spent together. But his thoughts lingered to that one night where his heart raced and his lips tingled and he felt really, really good from head to toe. _"You aren't supposed to kiss other boys on their lips!" _He heard an eleven-year-old Mello exclaiming after being kissed on the lips by his nine year old friend. He stood and as though guided by an angle started walking. He didn't know where until he stopped and saw a familiar looking blonde.

He wanted to run to him and hug him and beg for forgiveness but he was stopped from doing so when he saw two dark haired vampires talking with him. Near hid in a nearby alleyway and listened to what they were saying with his heightened senses.

"Okay, so it's decided." Naomi said.

"Yes, when we find our two targets we won't allow them to escape." Raye agreed nodding. "Mihael are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." He said with a grim tone. Near couldn't see his face, but if he could he would have seen that it was holding a saddened expression. "When we find Near and Paris I want to kill Near myself. It's my fault he is alive so let me correct my mistake and take his life. I don't want to hear any arguments from either of you. Near is mine to kill."

The Executioners nodded.

_No!_ Near thought with dismay, as he sank to his knees covering his mouth with one hand and holding his stomach, which heaved with the other, he couldn't believe what he heard, but he had heard it and he had no choice but to believe it and he wished he had the courage to turn himself in right then and there, but he didn't, so he stood shakily to listen some more.

"You know what to do right?"

"Yeah, put a stake through his heart…and burn his body…make sure no humans are around when I do it. I comprehend all of that very well. Show no mercy and make it quick. You've told me at least a million times now."

"Just making sure, but are you sure you really want to do this?" Naomi said considerately with a sad look in her dark eyes. "L said you had feelings for this lad. You might freeze up or let him escape and we can't have that, so are you sincerely sure you can do this, Mello? If you don't think you can that is all right."

"Yes!" the blonde snapped. "I already said I'm ready! I can tell the difference between good and bad! I can handle reality now that I'm done denying it!"

"Saying and doing are two different things." Naomi stated putting her hands on her hips. "I should know. I had to put my baby sister down when she became a vampire and once I saw her face and let memories sink in…it was too hard for me to do…you can never get over it after it's done even when you think you're ready to deal with the gravity of the situation. But you have to tell yourself that it's better you than someone else."

Mello nodded bitterly. "I will kill him."

"Fine, now that we're clear let's get going." Raye said disdainfully. "We can't waste all day and night standing here talking, so let's get this over and done with. The sooner the better and the quicker Naomi and I can leave this place."

Near couldn't hold anything in any longer. He fell over and retched up all the blood he'd consumed that day. Once he was done he looked up at the sky. It was early in the afternoon hours and there was a very beautiful sunset on the horizon. He wiped away some icy tears and took a deep breath.

"I-I won't run." He whispered to himself. "No more. I won't run from this. I won't run ever again." With those sad words spoken he vanished (with his inhuman speed) from where he stood headlining towards what he hoped would be his last destination.

Once at the old house he forced his way in through Mello's bedroom window, which was never locked from what he guessed. He closed the window behind him and took a deep breath. He smelt strawberries and blood. It was a sweet combination (to a vampire anyway) that filled his nostrils. He sensed that he was alone in the house and sat down on Mello's bed waiting for the blonde to return home. It didn't take long before he heard the downstairs door slam shut and heard an enraged cry.

The scent was familiar and he swiftly identified it as Mello.

_Please, let it be quick._ He silently prayed to some God he didn't and never had believed in. _Please, let my death be swift._


	17. Chapter 17

**Winchester, England September 1, 1671**

Mello felt his heart drop as he entered his home. The others weren't home, which was no surprise. They were probably out searching for him.

He couldn't help but feel like a traitor. Yes, Near was evil now, but he couldn't help but feel his heart throb with agony. He let out a loud cry of rage and sorrow as he slammed a fist into a wall, which cracked and crumbled a bit. Mello wished that things were easier. He didn't like this emotional pain he felt whenever he thought of Near. He didn't like that the boy's name couldn't be spoken without feeling a pain grow within his chest. He inhaled deeply hoping to soothe his nerves and calm him. Something sweet caught his attention. It wasn't the smell of blood and strawberries it was something else….

Something that smelled absolutely scrumptious.

He sniffed the air again.

_Could it be? _He wondered as he took a step towards the stairs. He drew back slightly as he forced his attention to the floor. No, it couldn't be. _Why would he be here? Near isn't dim-witted he would know that I would be after him, especially since he's a cannibal and a defect. So, why would he be here?_

He took a deep breath as he broke some wood from the floor. He gripped his makeshift stake tightly in his hand preparing himself for the worst. He climbed the stairs silently only hearing two or three of the stairs creak as he stepped on them.

Once at the top he inhaled deeply enjoying the scent, which lingered on the air. It was so sweet and alluring. He wanted to remember that scent for as long as he lived his immortal life, because even vampires had a death date. He moved forward after a few minutes feeling eerily calm. He stared at his closed bedroom door as though it would open on its own. He desperately hoped that Near would not be there.

No matter what he'd said he just didn't want to be burdened with the guilt of killing his love, but he knew the regret and guilt would be worse if it were another person. Forcing himself to move he gripped the doorknob and turned it. The door opened slowly, but once all the way open he was shocked by what he saw as he stood in the open door way.

Near sat on his bed. His back faced the blonde, so he was staring out the window, which let beautiful light from the sunset into the room. The snowy white boy seemed to glow eerily in the light. "Hello Mello." He said without turning around. "It's a nice sunset, isn't it?"

"Yes." Mello agreed looking out the window, then narrowing his eyes he focused on Near. "What are you doing here? I doubt it's to look at that sunset."

Near turned around slowly. His curls of white were beautiful in the sunlight and so were his half-lidded deadened eyes. He appeared both beautiful and frightening to the blonde who kept a firm grip to the wooden stake. His blue eyes kept focused on Near.

Near eyed the weapon sadly. _Is that how things will end? _He wondered. _I will die at Mello's hands and the weapon will be a stake through my heart? How predictable._ He let a small smile creep onto his face as he stretched himself out on the bed. Mello watched his every movement with suspicion. Near looked down at his white-buttoned shirt with sadness. "I like the color white." He mumbled to Mello who seemed ready to strike at any minute. "I don't know why. I guess it's because it's such a pure, beautiful color. Like snow. Does Mello remember when we were children and we played in the snow?"

"So?" the blonde snapped angrily. "What about it? We were silly children and that's all. Whatever friendship we had is meaningless."

Near couldn't take Mello's behavior any longer. He sat up and glared at Mello with angry, dead gray eyes. "If Mello hates me so much then why hasn't he killed me yet?" he demanded. His anger and fear lingered in his eyes until he blinked the emotions away.

This caught Mello by surprise. "What?"

"I-I heard what Mel-Mello said." He said barely above a whisper in a broken voice. "A-about killing m-me." Betraying tears fell from his large, blank dark colored eyes unable to be contained. "I-I thought Mello loved me. I-I thought h-he…." He let his voice trail off as the tears came faster and faster.

The words stung the blonde's heart. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't have to think to do something. In one swift movement he slammed a fist against the side of Near's face knocking him off the bed and facedown onto the floor. The blonde pinned him down breathing heavily. Near became silent closing his eyes as tight as he could. He just wanted whatever Mello planned to get over with. After a few minutes he couldn't take the silence any more. He sat up and shoved Mello off, but was still having trouble controlling his newfound strength and accidentally shoved the blonde so hard that he flew back and hit into a wall. Near jumped to his feet with wide, fearful eyes. The blonde glared coldly at him before standing and moving towards him in an aggressive manner.

"I am sorry!" The pale boy exclaimed backing up until his back touched wall. "It was an accident, Mello, I'm so, so sorry!"

The blonde grabbed a fistful of white hair causing the small vampire to whimper. Without hesitation he slammed Near's head back against the wall. Near stared into Mello's azure eyes and saw that he was furious. Mello seemed a bit confused as well and it came as a great shock to Near when he let his hair go and shoved him down to the ground. Mello paced the room holding the piece of wood uneasily. It was obvious that he didn't know what to do, but Near was sure he was planning something.

_What are you planning?_ Near wondered watching the blonde warily. He got up and moved as cautiously as he could. He lay down on the bed feeling more comfortable and sighed as he began to toy with his hair. _Whatever you are planning Mello, please, don't take too long._ He thought looking out at the slowly setting sun and thought of how Paris was out looking around for him. It made him feel sick just to think of what would happen if Paris were to catch him with Mello.

Feeling bored Near toyed with his hair until he grew bored with that, then he just started to unbutton and re-button his shirt until he also grew bored with that and left it unbuttoned to start toying with his locks of snowy hair again. _Why are you looking tense?_ Near asked silently feeling curious._ Are you afraid? Do you think I will hurt you? Why can't you just drive that stake through my heart and solve everyone's problems? I can't take this suspense you are creating._

"Why did you come here?" the blonde suddenly demanded.

Near gave him a blank look keeping silent.

"You must have a reason. Why would you come here if you knew I was looking to kill you? Is there something you want or do you want to kill me before I could kill you? What reason did you come here knowing I want to kill you?"

Near looked to him with a sad little smile. "I-I came here because…." He looked away as he mumbled something Mello couldn't hear well even with his new senses. "What?" he asked eyeing Near suspiciously. Near blushed a pale, pale pink as he repeated himself.

"I said that I came here because I love Mello and wish to die at his hand."

"What angle are you working?" the blonde asked bitterly giving him a scornful look.

It was all too clear that he didn't believe a word Near said. That hurt the smaller boy a bit, but he shook off the pained feeling. He toyed with a lock of hair as he thought of what to say. After a few moments he decided it'd be best to be straightforward and tell Mello the whole truth about what had happened. Maybe the blonde would sympathize with him or understand and be merciful and then kill him. Mello stopped his pacing to listen, but he didn't like a single word that was said.

"Paris wanted to make me his mate, but I didn't want that, so I rejected him and he became angry. No, he was more than that he was really furious. He tried to seduce me, I think, but I said that I hated him and he tried to force me into it, but then we got into a fight and he became bored with me and now he wants to kill me and…and…and…and I can't take it anymore! I just want to drift into an eternal sleep. And I don't know why, but I began to search for Mello, but once I did I overheard Mello speaking with the Executioners. I knew that if I wanted anyone to kill me it was Mello, so after hearing how prepared you were to take my life I came here and waited. And, now, here we are."

Mello didn't know what to feel at that point. His emotions became mixed, but unlike Near he wasn't panicked, because there had been other times when that had occurred to him, so he was used to it.

He felt livid that Paris had tried to force Near into something as serious as mating, which was the equivalent to a married pair of humans, minus the wedding and hopes of having children of course. Normally, mates were bound together forever or, at least, until one of the vampires died, in which case the still living could either find another mate or kill himself or herself, but Mello had been told of a few rare cases where mates didn't get along too well and split up to never see each other again.

The blonde also felt happy, though, that Near would want to die at his hand, but he didn't know why he felt delighted about that since he didn't really want to kill the small vampire. He also felt envy and trepidation and apprehension and a grim bitterness knowing that what he was told could have possibly been a lie.

"How do I know I can believe a word you say?"

"What reason do I have to lie? I am going to die one way or another that can't be prevented. I will die sooner or later, so why would I lie about anything that has occurred to me in the past hour or so? Mello can not protect me from the Executioners or anyone else who may wish to harm me." He said looking at the blonde with sad gray eyes. "Not even himself." He added softly.

Mello _knew_ he had no reasons, Mello _knew_ that all Near said was true.

"Near," the blonde said holding a tone of seriousness. "I don't know what to think of you anymore. A minute ago I was sure you were bad to the core, but now I am uncertain. I do not want to kill you, but I know I'll regret it if I let another harm you."

"Then go ahead." Near said removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. He rested a single digit on his chest directly over his unmoving heart. "Stake me. Kill me. It's okay."

Mello licked his lips as he moved towards the boy who didn't so much as wince when he got on the bed and crawled over him. He stared down at the pale torso watching as a pale, pale blush spread across his face. Mello chuckled. Near looked so cute when he was so helpless. The blonde rested the wood where Near's finger had been.

Instead of piercing skin he started to trace nameless shapes over the younger vampire's chest. Near didn't seem to mind, but it was apparent that he was nervous. "It'll be quick won't it?" he asked after a few silent moments passed. Mello stopped to look at the dark colored eyes. He grinned as he caressed the boy's face.

Near seemed to like the touch, since he leaned into it.

"It won't be a painless death if that is what you mean. Staking only stuns your body, so that you do not struggle or move too much. You'll be burnt after the staking and you don't stop feeling pain until your ash. I tell you that, to scare you, but to be honest with you, so that you'll be prepared when you meet the fire."

Near nodded taking in a shaky breath.

"Are you ready to die?"

Near nodded, but he appeared afraid.

"No last requests? Are you certain you wish to die in such agony?"

"P-please just do it!" Near sobbed covering his face with his hands. "There is no way to avoid it, so p-please just do it, Mello, p-please b-before I change my mind and run!"

Mello licked his lips. He looked from Near's covered face to his chest. The blonde raised his arm and plunged the stake down, deep into the younger male's chest.

Near gasped as blood bubbled from between his pale lips.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I promise lemon in next chappie!**

**x^D**

**Pwease review and I'll update sooner! Promise!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Winchester, England September 1, 1671**

Near's eyes widened as he stared up at Mello who appeared just as surprised as he did. The blonde fled the room leaving the stake lodged in the pale boy's chest. Near could barely breath. Each breath he took was painful and only caused more blood to ooze out from the wound, which bubbled from between pale lips and ran down his chin, pooling at the base of his throat and onto the bed. Downstairs a panicked Mello searched about desperately for some salt in the kitchen.

Once he found some he raced back to his room stunned to find Near tugging weakly at the weapon, which had penetrated his chest. "Near don't do that!" Mello scolded forcing pale hands to the younger male's sides. "You're going to make this worse." The blonde muttered. "I-it f-feels like f-fire is bur-burning me!" Near sputtered as he stared up the elder with pleading eyes.

"Yes, that is normal." Mello said nodding. "I was informed that this pain prepares you for what's to come next…fire."

Near mewled as Mello gently ran a hand around the wound. Licking his lips the blonde poured salt around the wound causing Near's lips to part in a silent wail. He gave the boy an apologetic glance, before he concentrated on the weapon again. Near began to tremble nervously. "Mel-" he started to ask, but the blonde gave him a glare that told him to be quiet, so he obeyed.

"This is going to hurt badly, oh Hell, this will hurt."

"Am I-I th-there al-already?"

"That was not a funny joke." Mello muttered sternly.

"S-sorry."

_I guess nothing has really changed._ Mello thought as he stared at the boy's impassive face, despite how much pain he must have been in. _Well, save for he's not so afraid looking and he's truly trying to joke._

Near raised a shaky hand to toy with a curl, but quickly found that it was too painful.

_Why did I do this to him?_ Mello wondered as he gripped the wood. He stared down at the wound and felt sickened. _I penetrated his lung, instead of his heart. The only thing I really have accomplished is hurting him. Damn! Why can't I do this? Is it because I know that he isn't really dangerous or because I just don't have it in me to hurt him, let alone kill him?_

Near gasped as the stake was yanked out. It came out with a sick sucking sound that made Mello groan. He felt sickened by that sound. He knew that the healing had already begun with the piece of wood inside of him and the sucking was the lung being damaged for a second time. He stared down at Near who trembled from the immense pain. Whimpers and squeaks of pain were the only sounds he made. Icy cold tears ran down his face as his mouth opened and closed.

Like a fish out of water. It was obvious he was trying to breathe properly, but it was impossible, because his lung was trying to heal itself. _Ugh! I can't do anything right!_ Mello silently screamed. The blonde stood feeling gauche and out of place. He looked at the stake wondering what he should do now that Near was weakened, wounded and at his mercy. Near let out a loud groan as the wound finished healing and he looked to Mello with huge teary eyes. He rubbed away the tears and began to take in deep breaths.

"P-please…d-don't…." he mumbled while he was still breathless. "P-please…Mel…Mello…d-don't…."

"Hmm?"

Near had caught Mello's attention. The blonde looked up at Near's pale face as though demanding to know what he was talking about. He looked at the elder with pitiful, teary eyes. "D-don't…hurt me anymore…." He sobbed burying his face into the bloodstained blankets of the bed.

He felt embarrassed that Mello was there as he cried. He'd never been one to show such feelings in the presence of the blonde. It was embarrassing that he did. Besides, he didn't want to see what Mello planned on doing to him next, because he was almost certain that he'd purposely missed his heart just to torment him.

Near pictured a bloody scene where the blonde impaled him with the piece of wood over and over until he was just a bloody, mutilated mess. His body shuddered at the thought. Mello sat down beside Near he stroked his curls of white. Near cringed and whimpered not wanting such tender treatment when he was sure Mello was about to kill him.

The blonde realized that that was the reason for Near's actions, so he tossed the stake off to some corner of the room to show Near he wasn't going to harm him. He then pulled the boy onto his lap and held him protectively. "Why is Mello holding me so gently?" he asked shaking like a leaf in a rainstorm.

"You're not a monster." Mello whispered. "You're the same sweet, scared, little white ball of fluff that I fell in love with and wanted to be with even after you became a vampire. I guess that's why I can't hurt you. You aren't really dangerous. Scared. Confused. Hurt. You're all of that and, maybe, much more. But who could blame you? It's my fault, though. I should have kept my promise. I should have protected you better. If I had protected you better then none of this would have-"

"N-no."

"What?"

"It is n-not Mello's f-fault." Near said softly. "It is Paris who is to blame."

"What happened to him?" Mello whispered smelling the younger male's hair, which reeked of dry blood and decay.

"He was sentenced to death in Spain," Near explained retelling the story he was told, "but a vampire priest who visited him made a deal with him."

"Oh, so it was a priest who started all of this?"

"Yes." The small boy nodded as he felt Mello place a kiss on the back of his neck. "If he'd never returned to Spain and read the holy book some, then he'd let Paris live. The deal was made, because Paris was afraid of death. Paris was changed days before the hanging, but he was driven mad by the painful process. His body was buried, but being a vampire he was able to escape quite easily and come here. His only thoughts being of finding me and hurting me and dominating me and…and…and…." Near shook his head not wanting to continue. He nuzzled himself against Mello's chest feeling safe and out of harm's way. This was how he always wanted to feel.

Mello promised, "Do not worry I won't let him hurt you, not anymore."

There was a brief silence.

"Why did you come here to me?" the blonde asked pulling the boy closer to him (if that was even possible). "Please, be honest, Near. There had to be another reason, other than death." He muttered as he began to delicately tease the skin on Near throat by nipping at the tender flesh with his sharpened fangs.

"Mello is the only one who has been kind to me." He replied purring softly.

The blonde chuckled as he continued to nip at the boy's throat. The blonde felt rather unique, well, he did up until Near gasped when he nipped too hard and caused blood to gush out as the jugular vein in his throat was penetrated. Mello was shocked when some sprayed his face. Near recoiled putting a hand to the wound, which healed rapidly.

"Sorry." Mello mumbled as he sat staring at the boy apologetically. Near looked at him as though he were a brutal murderer and not someone he trusted to be near (pardon the pun) him like he was a few minutes prior to the incident. "It was an accident." The blonde mumbled as he licked some blood from his lips.

He enjoyed the taste.

It was sweeter than chocolate.

After a couple minutes of silence Near crawled back onto Mello's lap, but he did not feel as secure as he had been before Mello bit into his jugular vein; the blonde embraced him affectionately, cautiously hoping not to harm or frighten him.

"You know, Near, I've always wanted to do things to you."

"What kind of things?"

"The kind of things that would end in a mortal's death if a vampire did them to them."

"Oh."

"Do you want to? Now?"

"I-I don't know."

"You don't want to be Paris' mate, right?"

Near shuddered and nodded.

"How about you be mine?"

Near's eyes widened slightly. He seemed to think about it for a while, but simply shook his head. "Not yet." He whispered. "If I die soon then Mello will grieve for centuries. Can we get to know one another better? Could we be something less than that?"

"You aren't going to die, but very well, if that is how you feel." The blond said smiling merrily. Near cuddled up to him more. It didn't take too long before kisses trailed down Near's pale neck ending at his unbuttoned shirt, which Mello removed after a second or so of hesitation. Near blushed a beautiful rosy pink, which Mello immediately adored. He rested his chin on top of Near's white mop of curls feeling as though things were as they should have been.

"Are you scared?" Mello asked quietly.

"No." Near replied placing a chaste kiss to Mello's lips. "I won't be scared of anything else, because of all I have already endured. If I can be with Mello, then I promise I won't fear anything, except for what should be feared."

"Such as?" he inquired.

"Mello dying." Near mumbled glumly.

Mello kissed him back, but was more passionate about it. He hoped to drown all of the unhappy thoughts that were dancing around in Near's head with waves of pleasure. He trailed his hands up and down Near's sides enjoying the feel of Near's slender physique. The boy moaned and nipped at Mello's lip, but wasn't gentle enough and split the blonde's lower lip. Near pulled away from the blonde appearing startled. Mello chuckled as the insignificant wound healed.

"Hey, it is okay." He said pulling Near close again. "We're vampires, now, so blood is apart of our lifestyle. It is nothing to be afraid or ashamed of, right? You should be happy, we are vampires, because if we were humans then I would hold it against you."

Near gave him a shy little sad smile. He looked at the blood staining Mello's perfect face. The boy licked at some of the dried blood feeling slightly uncomfortable. The elder vampire encouraged him to keep licking at the dried blood until it was all gone, but it was clear that Near didn't like it all so much. Running fingers through blonde curls Mello reopened his lower lip. Near watched as it healed again and painted Mello's lips a crimson red color. He looked to Mello for guidance, but the blonde simply stared at him waiting for him to lick the blood away. Near caught on after a second and blushed.

Mello loved that he was the only person who could get Near to blush so beautifully. He tentatively licked at Mello's lip shuddering when the taste of Mello's cool blood touched his taste buds. He looked to Mello who smirked wickedly at him. "Go on." He said as he wiped some of the blood from his lower lip and shown Near his finger. Licking his lips unsurely Near took the digit into his mouth. He enjoyed the taste and was careful not to harm the digit. Mello liked feeling the cool insides of Near's oral cavity as his finger was licked at. The boy moaned when Mello pulled his finger away and kissed him deeply. The sound pleased Mello who smirked as he bit into Near's tongue.

The younger vampire winced and copied what the blonde did. Soon he tasted his partner's blood. They moaned into each other's mouth. Blood escaped their kiss and landed on their remaining clothes and on the bed. Mello placed a fingernail to his lip imitating L when he was thinking of something. Near sat beside him glancing to the window. The sun was down and the moon was rising. It was a blue moon, Near observed before he felt Mello tug on his pants. He gave the blonde a puzzled look.

"We can't do this if you're wearing these."

Near blushed a crimson red. "What about Mello's pants?"

"I will take mine off too, but seeing as you're going to be bottom I guessed that we'd go ahead and finish undressing you."

"Oh." Near deadpanned. "Okay."

There were no complaints as Mello had expected. Near accepted the position his once-best-friend-now-lover gave him. That suited Mello just fine, because he liked the feeling of being in control and holding power over this boy. Gods, I hope nobody comes here while we do this. Mello thought as he watched Near slip his remaining garment(s) off and drop them to the floor beside the bed. Near blushed a beautiful crimson red as Mello eyed his exposed body.

_Hmm, who knew Near the shy type? _Mello thought as he chuckled. Near looked away timidly as he was embraced in a hug. "You don't have to be so shy, love." He cooed. Nipping at the slender boy's pale chest Mello felt a sudden pang of hunger that told him to bite into the flesh. He ignored it being as gentle as he could. He knew that one wrong move could result in Near's loss of interest in the sex Mello was aiming for.

He smirked as the boy moaned and whimpered arching his back.

Near looked to Mello with half lidded eyes that appeared tranquil and lusty to the blonde who continued to tease him. He moved to Near's thigh and used his fingernail to make a cut. Blood oozed up and stained the creamy white flesh. Near didn't seem to mind so Mello continued his actions. He sucked on the wound until it was healed up completely and when the blood was gone. Moaning Near didn't notice when Mello pushed him back so he was lying perfectly still on the bed.

Mello straddled his lover's hips as he began to undress himself. It didn't take long before he was also completely exposed to the body beneath him. Mello looked to his lover's member and was quite surprised to find that Near was bigger than what he expected him to be. He was well endowed for his age as a mortal. The blonde ran a hand down Near's legs, which he thought were rather feminine looking. He focused on how cute Near looked when he was blushing like crazy, breaking out in a cold sweat and breathing quite erratically. He loved every curve and every inch of Near's body. The blonde suddenly felt possessive as he realized how many people would kill to have a beauty like Near in their bed. But he didn't want to share Near's amazing body with anyone or anything else it was his and his alone.

_He's mine and only mine I swear on all that is holy I'll kill any bastard who thinks they can have him to themselves…wait does that mean me as well…no, excluding myself because Near is mine and nobody else's. _He knew that he was thinking selfishly, but he accepted the fact that he was a selfish kind of person, well, vampire.

"What does Mello want me to do now?" Near asked breaking into the elder's thoughts.

"Just lay there and let me tease you some more like a good little boy." Mello whispered huskily into Near's ear. He sucked on the earlobe and licked the shell of Near's ear affectionately. The boy didn't seem affected until Mello started nipping at his pale ear. Blood oozed out from small cuts Mello made when he nipped too hard. Like a mother cat Mello was quick to lick all the delicious blood away.

There was nipping, licking and touching all over, but after a while Mello's erection began to ache with need. He saw that Near was also tiring of all the teasing and just wanted to finish up so his erect member would stop aching. Mello saw that they both had already lost a good amount of pre-cum so there was no need to really continue with teasing when they probably wouldn't last long.

"Near?"

"Yes?"

"This has been fun so far, right?"

He nodded blushing and smiling.

"Well, I want to, you know, penetrate you."

"N-no." A look of fear spread across the younger's face. "It'll hurt." He said sounding like a small child who was just told he couldn't have a certain toy he wanted. It made Mello smirk, but he was obviously annoyed by Near's lack of compliance to what he wanted. "Come on, Near, I promise-" Mello cut himself off, because he knew that it would hurt. Beyond had given him the whole story of two males having sex and, the talk was very detailed, according to B it hurt like hell, for the one being penetrated at least, unless of course the male on top hit a certain spot.

Sighing Mello gave his best puppy-dog look to Near. "Please, just for me, I promise that I will do my best for it not to hurt." Near relented kissing Mello **(A/N:** yes, in a way that would make fangirls squeal and nosebleed everywhere**)** hoping to buy some time before the blonde entered him.

"This is going to hurt."

"I-I do not mind get-getting hurt, b-besides I know Mel-Mello would not harm me, p-purposely. I have confidence in Mello. I _love_ him."

"I love you too." The blonde whispered.

Pushing Near's curly white bangs back he studied Near's face to make sure that he was ready. The younger boy looked so innocent and adorable. Mello gave him a sad gaze before pressing their lips together and thrusting into Near's insides, which he guessed would have been warm if he were human, however, as a vampire they were ice cold. Being inside of Near sent chills down his spine, but in a good way.

Near kept as quiet as he could, but Mello heard his squeaks of pain as he started to rock in and out of his small body. Near gasped as Mello hit into a bundle of nerves that eh didn't know he had and made him scream the blonde's name. Mello hit that spot again and again each time hearing his name screamed out.

He started to slow down his pace to see how Near would react. The boy begged him to continue much to his surprise, but then again, Near was full of surprises. He sped up his pace making sure to pump Near's erection as he thrust faster. There was a loud scream and Near clung to Mello as though he would die if he let go.

All went white with bliss.

After the orgasms faded Mello looked to the small body he held in his arms. _Why did I ever think you could be evil?_ He wondered. Near slept peacefully even though Mello was sure he could have gone another round or two. He looked so perfect with his soft white curls and creamy white skin and his tranquil breathing. Sure, he needed to get cleaned up some, because of the dry blood and semen and some grim, but other than that he was perfect in the blonde's azure eyes.

"Why can't things be like this all the time?" he whispered placing his lips to Near's.

He pulled away and just held the boy who looked so fragile that he'd break at any moment. Near woke up two hours, more or less, later and just let Mello hold him. They enjoyed each other's company. They talked in whispers telling each other just how much the loved the other and how sorry they were that things got so messed up. But their time together was mostly silent. They got dressed after a long while, but ended up back in the position they had been in before they redressed. Near fell asleep in Mello's arms again and Mello toyed with his hair as he slept feeling very satisfied.

However, Mello knew that he couldn't just sit there and ignore the world around him. The world was dangerous. And certain vampires in it were after his Near. He worried about how L, Beyond, Matthias or A would react if they saw him like he was holding Near who everyone thought was a defect, a cannibal and a murderer when he was just a hungry, scared little fluff ball who didn't know what to do because he was forced into this new life. A worse thought gripped Mello's mind: what if the Executioners found Near with him like that? What would become of them? He was sure that Near would die, but what about him? Would they kill him as well? Despite these chilling thoughts Mello held Near tighter not willing to let him go.

_If they want him they can pry him from my arms when I am a heap of ash._ He thought bitterly. "I lost you twice, but I won't lose you again." He whispered to the sleeping vampire who got closer to him as he slept pushing his head against Mello's chest. The blonde smiled and kissed his lover's guiltlessly. Near mewled in his sleep like a little kitten. The sound made the blonde think of what he could have been dreaming about putting erotic thoughts in his mind Mello smirked.

He tensed as he heard the door downstairs slam shut. He scented that the others were home and worse…Raye and Naomi were with them. It was Mello's worst fear coming to life. He was going to lose Near once they scented him. It was only then that Mello realized how powerful the smell of sex was and how Near's scent lingered with it. He silently cursed as he laid Near down and ran to the door.

He locked it and hurried to the window.

Opening it he looked out into the night. They could escape. Angry shrieks came from downstairs. He felt tears building up. From anger, fear or worry he did not know. He scooped Near up into his arms. He moaned but continued to sleep. There were loud knocks, but he ignored them as he held Near closely.

Angry voices.

Confused voices.

Worried voices.

Fearful voices.

They all mixed until he didn't know whose voice was whose. Being as quick, but careful as possible Mello exited the room and house through the window. He landed on the ground in a crouching position with Near held protectively in his arms. Once on the ground he looked back for a moment to see that light had filled his room, meaning the door had been broken down. He didn't waste anymore time when he heard a loud cry of anger. He didn't want to see who made it because he knew that they were going to come after him and Near. _Goodbye, I am so sorry, Beyond, L. _His last thought before he turned away from the house.

And then he vanished into the night with his love.

* * *

**Please, Read & Review! I luv reviews!**

**Notice I said 'please' and not 'pwease'**

**X^D**

**Cliffhanger! Pwease don't be mad!**

**I luv those who review and respect them all! Thanks for reviewing!**

**~Fairylust~**


	19. Chapter 19

******I improved this chappie just so ya know.**

* * *

**Winchester, England September 2, 1671**

Mello paced about feeling panicked.

He'd already killed two lone vampires who had wandered too close to him and Near. They were foreign and innocent, which just made Mello feel even more panicked as he burnt their corpses. He had also murdered one or two hunters who had made the mistake of wandering too close to his precious Nate, no his precious _Near_.

He still slept despite all the chaos and noise around him, but that was okay with Mello. He didn't think Near needed to witness the brutality, since he had seen so much blood and gore already. The little angel needed a break from it all. That was what Mello believed.

He'd already witnessed enough, so why make him witness more? _He's such a fragile dear. _Mello thought smiling at the boy as he slept.

Mello was being overly protective. He knew it. He would even admit to it, but he would _not_ tell anyone aloud. Near moaned as he started to wake up. He sat up and stared in first horror, then hunger at the bloody hearts that were on a plate beside the bed he lay on. He took one and sniffed at it as his stomach growled. The organ was nice and plump and bloody _and _still warm. He bit into it and for some odd reason pretended as though it were an apple. And all that delicious red life wasn't blood. It was just sweet tasting apple juice. He tossed the heart aside when he was finished and grabbed another.

Mello came in and smirked seeing that his love was enjoying the breakfast he prepared for him. "Does it taste good, love? I spent most of the night preparing it for you. I even checked to make sure that none of them were unhealthy." He said affectionately. Near looked to him as though he were a powerful adult and he, Near, were a helpless child. The blonde kissed his forehead and received a kiss back.

"Thank you. W-would Mello like one?"

"No, I've already eaten."

"Thank you, not just for the sustenance, but for protecting me. I can smell blood and sweat and…tears…fear…so many things…."

"Hey, hey, hey don't be upset. I haven't done anything I didn't want to. We're just lucky we were able to get away before…before…before…." He didn't want to finish.

He didn't want to say 'before they could kill you' or 'before they could take you from me' or 'before we were both murdered' he knew it would hurt Near and he didn't want his dearly loved sweetheart to be troubled or feel guilty over anything.

"Do they taste good?"

"Yes. They taste wonderful."

"Humans do taste great don't they?"

Near dropped the one he just finished with and stared at Mello with a sudden sickened look. "H-humans?" he sputtered suddenly going paler than he should have. Mello noticed this and nodded. "Mello?" He murmured quivering. The blonde rushed over to him giving him a puzzled look. It just shown Near how much Mello didn't understand the situation. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think I am g-going to be sick."

"Why? These are healthy, bloody hearts. No diseases or anything."

"M-Mello may have them!"

Near disappeared stunning Mello who was more confused than he thought he should have been. He followed Near and found him retching up all the blood he'd ingested in the past twenty-four hours.

Both human _and _vampire blood.

Mello held the quivering boy close once he finished. "I-I do not want to eat humans any-anymore." He sputtered quaking like a brittle leaf in Mello's embrace. "I understand, but we need it to survive. Animal blood does not provide proper nutrients nor does our own blood. You must endure it, love."

"I will if Mello will teach me."

"All right."

Mello didn't know how much he meant those words, mostly because L was still teaching him how to endure drinking a human's blood without killing them. Things were easy if one was a doctor, but seeing as neither L nor Mello was a doctor they were forced to hunt in the streets. It was best to grab someone at night so nobody would really see.

He confessed to Near, but the boy didn't seem to mind he simply nodded and said that they could learn together. It made Mello happy that Near hadn't given up hope that they could lead a happy life on the run from stronger vampires. He was surprised when Near pulled him into a bloody kiss. He tasted Near's blood and he made sure that Near tasted his. He wrapped his arms around the boy so that he could not pull away after the need for air signaled that it was time for them to stop.

They didn't need air, since they were vampires and could hold their breathes for hours on end. Once they broke the kiss Near pulled away and backed up a couple steps appearing timid. Mello took a step forward only to find that Near took a step back. Near was petrified that was obvious and it wasn't until he let out a shriek of horror did the blonde turn and see what had his love so distraught and terrified.

Raye and Naomi stood a couple feet away appearing ready to make a kill.

"Hand him over." Naomi said evenly. "We promise not to harm you, but it is obvious that he can't be allowed to survive."

Mello stood in front of the younger protectively. Near wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist clinging to him for dear life. "If you want to hurt him you'll have to kill me to get to him." Mello hissed.

Raye clenched his teeth showing off his fangs. "So be it."

There was a loud ripping noise and the next thing Mello knew he was on the ground with his throat ripped open and his chest was slashed open wide. He stared in horror at the Executioner as he moved towards Near who stood trembling and gawking at the fallen blonde. He fell to his knees yanking at his curls of white and broke down sobbing.

There was that fear again, even after he promised.

He felt a pain twist within his chest and heard something break inside of his head. _What's happening to me?_ he wondered as panic begun to drown him. The second Raye touched the boy his hand came off. Near glared up at him his eyes a brilliant gold color. Those eyes were hollow and void of all emotion and humanity. With an inhuman cry of anger he leapt on the Executioner and bit deep down into his throat. He bit and ripped at it until it was wide open. Blood gushed out everywhere, but mostly onto Near who seemed to enjoy it more than he seemed disgusted. He licked at the blood on his lips and gave Raye a wicked smile.

That was when Raye lost his head.

Literally.

Naomi cried out, meanwhile her mate was taken apart, before fainting from the panic much to a healing Mello's surprise. He never thought that she would be one to faint.

The thing that looked like Near continued to rip and tear Raye apart throwing him this way and that. Even when Mello tried to tell him to stop he continued emotionlessly. When he was finished he leapt for the unconscious Naomi ready to rip her apart as well. Mello let out a cry of determined fury and tackled him before he could harm her. Near struggled and snarled like a savage animal. It frightened Mello more than anything else when he clawed and bit at him (Mello) trying to escape. It wasn't until he had gotten away that he allowed Mello to see how much he had changed.

Near seemed to have gotten taller and his fangs appeared sharper, curved and his hair appeared to have become a bit longer and gotten sharper.

This wasn't Near. This was an evil monster!

What was more shocking was that it was not supposed to be possible for a vampire to change after they were reborn as immortals. They were to never change in image such as Near had. "What has Paris done to you?" he asked speaking just above a whisper. He extended a hand as though offering the _real _Near a safety line to grab onto.

There was a furious snarl, which snapped Mello back into reality.

The stunned blonde could only stare horrified and disbelieving that he had made love with the same boy the night before. What had happened? Was Near really, truly a defect? No. He was sure, if not certain tah tnear was not a defect. So, then what was wrong with him?

Without hesitation Near slapped Mello so hard that Mello felt his skull crack. It healed quickly. The world swirled and spun. The blonde realized he was on the ground. _What has happened to my angel?_ He wondered as blood slipped from the corner of his mouth. _Near, please, please, come back. _Near glared down at the blonde pitilessly. His golden eyes flashing. He turned to leave, but before he could get so much as three feet away from Mello he fell to the ground. He laid there on the ground like a wounded animal.

Mello watched in stunned horror as the creature's body convulsed.

_Does he have a demon?_ Mello couldn't help but wonder. It ended rather quickly and painlessly leaving Near moaning and semiconscious but Near all the same. _What the hell happened?_ He wondered as he picked the boy up. He anticipated that Near would be able to explain it, because he knew he wouldn't be able to in a zillion years if he ever lived that long.

He disappeared again, but this time to a more secluded area.

Mello was glad that Near woke up sooner than before.

* * *

And the moment that the boy was awake the blonde showered him with questions. Near didn't seem to understand at first so Mello gave him a rundown of what had happened not all that long ago. Near was both puzzled and horrified. "It wasn't me!" he shouted. "I wouldn't ever do that. I-I don't even remember doing that." He said shaking like a leaf. Mello creased his brow unsure if he could believe this boy or not. Near seemed honest enough and the way he kept insisting his innocence proved that he was telling the truth. Fear was evident in Near's dark eyes, but not for himself, the fear was for Mello and every other living being.

"What if I am a monster?" He whispered looking to the blonde sorrowfully.

Mello shook his head reluctant to believe it. "No, something is wrong with you, but not now. It's _got_ to be something Paris did to you or something else. I-I don't know what, but L might know. He knows a lot. We've got to let him see you and-"

"No!" Near protested. "H-he'll kill me if we go to him and he may hurt Mello."

"Near, you're sick, you're afraid and you're needing help. I do not care what he does to me, but L is the best vampire we can go to right now. I'll protect you if he tries to harm you I don't think he's the one we'll have to worry about, though. B and Matthias seem more set on killing than L or A do."

"O-okay." Near replied shakily. "If seeing L is what Mello thinks is best then I will go. I trust Mello with all my heart and life, however, if any harm comes to Mello, then I would not be able to forgive myself."

Those three words made the blonde feel sick. He did not want to lose Near's trust, but he was secretly afraid that he would and then he'd lose the boy altogether. "N-Near, just stick close to me and don't wander off." He said looking away from the pure white vampire. "L will know what's wrong. He should be able to help. He should…."

Near nodded taking the blonde's hand.

He was willing to go to Heaven or Hell and come back as long as Mello was at his side.

* * *

L sat thinking to himself whilst Matthias and B were in the kitchen arguing. A had deiced to cower in a corner of the kitchen to avoid getting into trouble. _Why did Mello do what he did?_ He wondered, L knew that the blonde was brash, but not so much that he would risk his life. Something was wrong. He just knew it, but what? Why would Mello walk in and have sex with someone who was believed to be a very dangerous defect, unless….

_No_, he thought shaking his head, _if that were true then…._

He let the thoughts trail off as he scented two eerily familiar vampires close by, very close by. He stood when the three other vampires appeared. "What do we do now that they've come back…kill them?" BB asked scowling. All eyes were on L. He shook his head. "No, we're going to see what the situation is first." L said with a mysterious gleam in his eyes.

"We should just kill them." Matthias said glaring towards the door. "They'll only cause trouble."

"No." L said firmly. "Not unless you wish to deal with me." He gave the redhead a glare that made him scoff and retreat back to the kitchen.

"I'll go out and meet them, oh, and I want A to come with me."

"What?" B gawked.

"He's less likely to attack them, since he's not as violent as you."

"Again I say what?" B said shaking his head. "Fine. But you better bring him back the way he leaves. Alive."

"Oh? So it won't matter if he's taken apart?"

"Nope." B said smirking.

"Huh?" A squeaked.

"Let's go." L said heading for the door. A obeyed but not before giving B one last glance. The red-eyed vampire was making a slicing motion across his throat with his index finger and then letting his eyes roll up in his head he feigned an image of death. A swallowed especially when B started to cackle his unusual laugh and waved.

"Bye, bye little A is going to die, die." He sang loudly before A left the house feeling nervous and frightened due to the elder's behavior. L didn't seemed to have heard or paid B any attention, which only served to make A more nervous.

Then, within mere moments, they were only a couple feet from a wounded Mello who held a small white bundle of fluff. Near's face was a very pale shade of pink. The blonde panted holding him bridal style being careful not to drop him. Blood spilling onto the ground and speckling Near's face.

The sight surprised L.

A huge gash was going across Mello's chest, his face was cut up, his right hand was shaking also cut into deeply, and his throat was shallowly slashed open, blood trickled out. Near seemed to have a few tiny cuts on him as well. But none of their wounds were healing as quickly as they should have been. What had happened?

L ignored any danger and rushed over to them.

"What happened?" he asked Mello who seemed ready to fall over. "Why aren't your wounds healing up? Mello?"

"I-I don't know. We were jumped by some hunters on our way here…they attacked and…and…I don't know…."

"You should follow me."

"N-no!" Mello snapped. "G-give me…y-your…word…."

"On what?"

"Y-you…won't hurt…him…y-you ca-can hurt me-me…b-but not N-Near…p-please, please L…give…word…."

The raven nodded. "Very well." He said softly, sincerely. "I promise no harm will come to either of you while you are with me." The blonde nodded letting himself pass out. L caught both him and Near who had also gone unconscious.

L let A take Mello while he took Near, certain that he would be able to look after the young vampire better than A would be able to if one of the others chose to attack. Besides Near was going to be a target for not only Matthias but B as well. L _was_ going to keep true to his word _and_ he was going to get answers.

They then proceeded to take the two wounded vampires towards the old house.

* * *

**I improved this chappie just so ya know. Pwease R&R.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Winchester, England September 3, 1671**

Opening his eyes Mello saw morning light poured into the room. Mello quickly realized that he was shirtless as he yawned, and then looked around. He was a bit surprised when he saw that the door was closed and he was in his room. The scents around him were mixed, but the most recent was the smell of blood. Vampire blood. He looked about but saw no sign of Near. Alarm gripped him and he jumped to his feet, which was a mistake. He got wrapped up in the blankets and fell to the ground tangled up in them.

Mello jostled about to untangle himself. Once he freed himself Mello got to his feet and headed out of the room. He ran down the hall until he bumped into someone. Mello groaned as he looked to see Beyond who had the front of his shirt soaked in blood.

Mello was already prepared to assume the worse. He quickly decided that the blood was Near's and the small vampire lay wounded and dying someplace in the house. Angered by these thoughts he attacked. Beyond was surprised when he found fangs buried in his stomach. He clawed down Mello's back.

The blonde screeched in pain. Mello landed a punch to B's face smashing his skull. Beyond bit into his throat causing blood to spray and gush everywhere splattering the walls and floors. That would be a bitch to clean later, but they didn't care. Mello forced a hand into Beyond's torso so that his fingers gently brushed his organs.

At the same moment Beyond kicked Mello in his stomach. His foot came out of Mello's back along with his severed spine, which looked like a broken, bloody candy cane. Both vampires lay on the floor in agony swearing or crying out in pain. Mello tortured B by wiggling his fingers and Beyond tormented Mello in return by moving his foot a bit.

Around this point in time Matthias and A appeared.

Matthias appeared amused by the sight, whereas, A was roused by an urge to drink the blood up. For a time they just stood there staring. Matthias waiting for a reaction from one of the two and A…well…A just wanted to know what to do. He was still getting used to the life of a vampire and wasn't totally or anywhere near being independent.

"What the hell are you two doing standing there with your gobs shut?" B hissed. Blood bubbled from between his lips. "Help me!" he snapped heatedly. Matthias shrugged before he pulled the two apart.

They both healed up speedily.

L suddenly appeared and stood between the two. Beyond looked like he was going to attack at first, but then he suddenly backed down and walked off muttering to himself. A followed him, to no doubt help heal B's wounded confidence, which everyone thought needed to be brought down, at least, if not more, a tiny bit.

"What was this about?" L asked Mello who stared at the floor. "Why did you attack Beyond?"

"H-he hurt him didn't he?"

"No." the raven said biting on his thumb. "I promised no harm would come to him and I intend to keep that promise."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Yes."

"Good, but our injuries from last night weren't the reason we came to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Mello said nodding with a small scowl. "Please tell me the reason you chose to come back." He said softly smiling an immature smirk to show that he was interested. Mello gave L and Matthias, who stood behind L while it was being told, the whole story of what happened to Near and Raye and Naomi. The elder vampire listened with interest. When Mello finished he looked to L for an answer.

"We should discuss this elsewhere." L said motioning for Mello to follow him. The blonde obeyed following him to a room where candles were dimly lit and there were no windows. Near lay on a bed covered up and asleep. Mello rushed to his side and sat beside him holding his hand. "He can sure sleep." L chuckled with a small smile. "He's like a small boy. So cute."

"Yes." Mello confessed. "That is part of the reason I love him so much. He's adorable. He is my angel. He is my _everything_."

L sighed nodding. "Love." Mello chuckled as though the elder had made a funny joke. He looked to L with a hopeful glance. The look of hope quickly changed into that of sorrow and concern. One may even say that Mello had a pained look on his face as he stared down at his lover's calm, pale face. "What's wrong with him, L?" he asked quietly. "Is he a defect? We don't have to put him down do we?" he asked sadly unable to look at the elder as the question slipped past his lips. L shook his head much to Mello's relief.

"What you described to me is difficult to explain, but I suppose the best way to describe it would be to say that Near is mad."

"Mad?"

"Yes. Mad as in he's a tad bit insane."

"He doesn't seem that way."

"That is why he is not a defect, well, not _exactly _a defect. He retains his old personality, but he also has a _new_ one. A more savage one, but seeing as he only displayed it when he was in a state of complete fear and he must have known that he was about to die, then I'd say that his orginal personality is the dominate and this new one only surfaced as a means of defense, because from what you've told me, Mello Near is not a dangerous individual, so this dangerous persona takes over when it feels that Near's life is trheatened. The bodily changes must be that new personality's true form. A fitting form from what you've described. It seems like death shows itself through such a monstrous appearance."

Mello stroked Near's curls. "My poor pet." he cooed. He then turned his attention back to L. "What about Naomi and Raye? When they're better and healed they'll come after him. And that horrible personality will resurface. If Near is frightened enough, do you think that it's quite possible, for the second personality to stay in control?"

L suddenly looked alarmed by this theory. "Yes. Yes, I do believe that it's quite possible for that to happen, which is why the next time I see them I'll stop them and explain things to them. In the meanwhile Near will have to stay here and rest up. Mello, you will be trusted to protect him, since he is your lover it is your responsiblity to care for him."

Mello smiled. It seemed to light up the room more than what teh candles did. "Thank you, L." he exclaimed happily. "Thank you so much! I'll never forget this! Not ever!"

"His life is in your hands." L said quietly as he left the room smiling. Mello watched until he was totally gone before he turned his soft gaze to his sleeping lover. "And I'll protect it with my own life." Mello whispered as a reply. He placed a kiss on Near's forehead before he snuggled up beside the younger boy.

Near groaned slightly as he stirred.

Mello ignored it and embraced the small body warmly. _Cold as ice, yet hot as fire._ He thought smiling as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this chappie is short.**

**Got any idea? Please suggest them.**

**R&R.**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

**Winchester, England September 3, 1671**

As expected Naomi and Raye appeared not long after Mello fell asleep beside Near. L sensed their presence. One look towards Beyond was all that needed to be give. The red-eyed vampire pulled A upstairs. The newborn was rather reluctant, but made no vocal protests. Matthias stood by, making it perfectly clear that he didn't give a rip of what happened, being uninterested in the problems of others. L met both Executioners when they entered and with a smirk.

"Where are they?" Raye demanded.

"Upstairs, but I am afraid you aren't allowed to get anywhere close to the room they are in." L said voice monotone. Hissing from the stairs forced Raye to look and see Beyond and A guarded the staircase. B held a candle, which illuminated his face, eerily.

"That boy is dangerous!"

"Only when his life is threatened."

"You-"

"Wait what are you saying L?"

"I am saying that he is only a threat when he is in danger and knows that he and those he cares about are going to die. Something is wrong with him. Something unique. Perhaps that is because Near is a unique kind of vampire. A very useful, wise vampire."

"He's a newborn." Raye snorted. "How wise can he be?"

"Wise enough to know that he threatens the life of the one he holds dearest and that he can kill over a thousand people without breaking a sweat. He knows how lethal he is, but believes he can control himself. As long as he's with Mello, of course."

"And what if he can't?"

"Wouldn't the more important question be: what if you don't give him a chance?" L hissed, clearly annoyed with Raye. "He needs a chance to prove himself." The Executioner nodded seeing he wasn't going to win the argument. He and Naomi left, but L knew that it was far from over.

They both still wanted Near dead.


	22. Chapter 22

**Update!**

**Hope ya all like. I think that things are beginning to get intense. ;^P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but it'd be awesome if I did. No joke! I wouldn't let L get killed off and I might actually have BB shown in the anime. Too bad that I don't own Death Note.**

***Nervous giggle***

**Whatever.**

**Warning: Vampire stuff. Blood. Violence.**

**This is an AU.**

* * *

Winchester, England September 3, 1671

Near woke up feeling dazed. Mello was unconscious beside him.

Near smiled kissing him gingerly. The fair-haired vampire stirred for a moment, but didn't awaken. Near hummed quietly as his love continued to sleep. He loved how tranquil the blonde looked, how beautiful and relaxed he appeared as he dreamed. Near took a deep breath. It was shaky, yet calming s he lay thinking and thinking of what was to happen next. He didn't want to leave Mello, but knew that he had no choice. The Executioners were after him. Paris was after him. They were a deadly combination and he didn't want Mello getting caught between them if they ever clashed. He knew that not only he would die, but so would Mello.

"I do not wish to leave you." He whispered to the sleeping blonde. "I do not wish to run from you like this. I know there were promises and I know that…that…I want to be your mate…for life, but…not if it means risking your life. I am sorry, so, so sorry to abandon you as I am. I truly am careless, I believe that anyway, please do not be angry with me I am only thinking of you and the others…I love you…Mello…."

Standing he padded to the door and left. He truly thought it was for the best. He walked down the hall in a quick-paced manner, but bumped into a certain red-eyed vampire much to his dismay. "Watch where you're going!" he hissed. He then smirked. "Speaking of which _where _are you going?"

"N-no where."

"Are you sure?"

Near nodded.

"Too bad. Lawli says to keep you locked up with Mihael."

Near groaned quietly as Beyond grabbed his arm.

He was shoved back into the room with Mello who had awakened to find him gone and was quick to embrace him as tightly as he could. Near felt his bones break and crack. He couldn't help but whimper as Mello let him go. "Where were you going?" the blonde pouted. Near shrugged. "Just…for a walk…nowhere really…." Near replied quietly. It was the closest he could get to the truth. The blonde didn't question him further.

They kept together for most of the next few weeks, but Mello sensed that something was wrong with the paler vampire. He seemed so…tense…and maybe…worried? He wasn't sure but could see that Near was uncomfortable about being locked up for so long. Mello understood why he was so uncomfortable. He was hungry and wanting to get outside to hunt himself, but they were able to use that to their advantage practicing what L called 'self-restraint'. It was easier to think of than to do.

Near was much better at it than Mello.

It was so painfully obvious, especially since he didn't get so agitated when B came up with some raw meat. From where he got it nobody, not even A knew, then again, nobody asked, so there were no complaints from anyone.

The depression occurred one afternoon, unexpectedly when B came back bloody, which was no surprise but what was a surprise was that he was alone when he'd left with A. Tearstains were on his face and he seemed to be dazed. He seemed numbed to everything that was asked and done to get him to talk. Near knew, however, what everyone else knew: Raye and Naomi had jumped the two while they were hunting. It was a wake up call as everyone quickly realized that A was more than likely dead. It was confirmed after a few days and there was no trace of him anywhere.

Only faint scents.

B seemed to lose his spirit a while after that. L said it was depression, which was only reasonable seeing as A and B were very close. Most of them were worried for the red-eyed vampire, well except for Matthias, but the depression became so bad that Mello even became concerned for him. B didn't eat nor sleep as he should have and most of his thoughts were bitter. After a few weeks of it he disappeared.

L was more than worried but wouldn't let it show. He hoped that Beyond wouldn't do something foolish, but he knew that the vampire had more than likely left Winchester to go someplace else. And that was fine with him. He understood how painful it was to lose someone close to him.

Near was afraid for the ones around him. Mello was afraid for L and Near. L was busy being concerned about everything. And Matthias was sneaking off places not concerned for any of them. It seemed that things were falling apart. That wasn't confirmed, however, until Matthias and Near met each other in the hallway a month and four days later. It was most unexpected and it chilled Near to his very core.

"I want to speak with you." The redhead said.

"Why?"

"It is important."

Near nodded. They stepped into a small, empty room that had been ignored for far too long. It smelled musty and dust was visible everywhere. Near looked to the elder vampire who watched him warily. "I swear if you breathe so much as a word of this to anyone…I will kill Mello…keep quiet." He hissed venomously.

"Do not worry," Near said quietly, "I will not speak a word to anyone about this conversation, Matthias, I promise."

"Better not." He snarled.

There was a short silence.

"You're special." He muttered. The younger vampire looked off to the side. "I do not know what you mean." The albino said apathetically. Matthias shoved him against a wall with a single movement. He seemed to be angry. Near knew exactly what the redhead had meant, but he wasn't about to admit it to _him_.

"You have more than one personality, yet you are not a defect. I think you know exactly what I mean. It's just so…interesting."

"Is that all you want to discuss?"

"No." he sighed shaking his head. His eyes flashed evilly for a moment then focused on the younger boy before him. "I wanted to tell you that it'd be wise for you to leave this place as soon as you can."

"Oh? Why do you advise I leave?"

"You're one of a kind…unique…as L would say. It'd be a shame if that went to waste."

Near's eyes narrowed and he appeared puzzled. Matthias sighed shaking his head. In a dark, grim voice he spoke. "Hunters will be coming here tonight." He paused to see if Near believed him…and he did. "They'll be here at nightfall and as soon as they are." He slammed a hand into the wall. A hole formed and some of the wall crumbled showing the next room. Near's eyes widened and he looked to Matthias as though he were in doubt. The redhead sighed. "Why don't you believe me?" he asked annoyed.

Near didn't respond.

"They will trying new a new weapon." He said warningly. "I am not sure what they call it, but it is like rock. It glows a dim, eerie green color. They smash it up into a power and mix it into scalding hot water, then smear it on their weapons. It prevents a vampire from healing as quickly as they normally can, but that is not the only thing it does. It is like poison to us. It kills us without the use of fire. The hunters are quite proud of the discovery. They wish to test it on you all."

"How does Matthias know this?" Near asked suspiciously. "How can Matthias know any of this?" Realization then hit him like a ton of bricks. "Unless Matthias is a-"

"Vampire hunter as well?" the redhead asked musingly. "Yes. You're smart aren't you?"

"B-but Matthias hunts his own kind?" Near exclaimed obviously surprised at how calmly the redhead could reveal something like that. "He is a traitor." He said coldly. The redhead rolled his eyes as he scowled at Near who was glaring coldly at him.

"How could Matthias be a hunter…if he is also a vampire?" Near questioned. The redhead smirked and laughed. It was more like an insane bark of abrupt noise rather than an actual laugh, though. The albino met a cold, harsh gaze.

"I never wanted to be a vampire. I was forced to, but I am so I decided to use being a bloodsucker to my advantage."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It has helped…seeing as I've found the elusive L."

"L? He is the one you are after?"

"Yeah. He's always managed to escape the hunters, so that is why they sent me in."

"H-he is clever." Near said through clenched teeth. "He won't die without a fight."

The redhead shrugged. "It'll be easy to kill him. Just as easy as I killed my two newborns." He said with an evil smirk. Near's eyes widened slightly. Matthias had no remorse in his voice or eyes. The redhead appeared rather…satisfied…. He had no guilt or shame nor did he have any second thoughts. _Evil._ Near thought taking a step back towards the door. _He is pure evil!_

"Remember what you promised." He warned threateningly. "If you breathe so much as a word…." His voice trailed off.

He didn't have to finish the sentence. Near knew what he would do and he hated him for it. Near hated that Matthias had fooled them, that he was a traitor, that he was a hunter, that he was after L, that he had threatened Mello…. Near felt degusted with Matthias. He wanted him to just die! Near just hated him for breathing and that was when he snapped without any warning. He blacked out for a moment but a moment was all that it took to punch the redhead through a wall. Near was on his knees as he saw blood on his pure white hands. He felt sick all of a sudden.

_Why isn't anyone coming?_ He wondered. _Didn't_ _anyone_ _hear that?_

The redhead was quick to recover and he was bold enough to face the albino. "That was interesting." He murmured watching as the hole in his stomach healed. "What triggers that…I wonder…."

Without waiting for the redhead to make a move the albino took for the door. Matthias was quick, however and stopped him with a quick shove, which sent him backwards. He landed on the floor with a hard thud. He looked up to the redhead who grinned wickedly. "I have been giving you false information." He said with an angry growl. He glared down at the younger that glared up at him with distain. "My name isn't even real, well, the last part isn't. The point is that you know nothing about me. I'm giving you a chance to save your own skin. You can take it or waste it. Either way…I'll kill you in the end."

"We'll see." Near muttered. "We'll see."

Eyes narrowed at each other hatefully. "Run little lamb. Run." The redhead muttered softly. Near got to his feet and ran from the room. He met Mello in the room, which they had been locked in and was saddened to see he was asleep. Placing a kiss to his lover's lips Near felt tears build up in his eyes. "Goodbye, I love you." He whispered.

_I am only doing this to protect you._ He thought sadly.

Near disappeared from the house.


	23. Chapter 23

**Winchester, England October 4, 1671**

Near watched angrily as the hunters invaded the house without any humans noticing. Near sighed sadly watching as the hunters searched the house for vampires. He smirked, as they found none. Matthias appeared with the headhunter who appeared as puzzled as Matthias was. Near let out a deep breath glad that L and Mello were safe. He padded off into the night to find them, but he didn't pay attention to a certain redheaded vampire who scented and began to follow him in a rage.

Elsewhere, Mello and L sat on the side of a large stone bridge that was just above a wide river. "What happened?"

"Matthias is a traitor." L deadpanned. "I am glad Near told me in time."

"Near? Where is he? Did he tell you-"

"Nothing. He simply stated that-"

"What?" Mello interrupted. "What did he say?"

"He simply stated that Matthias was threatening to kill you and was betraying our kind. It was in private, but at least he told me instead of running and leaving us to die."

"Great…." Mello mumbled bitterly. Panic suddenly burst over the blonde. "Oh, God, what if he's lying dead someplace? What if he's ling somewhere dead or in pain, because Raye and Naomi jumped him like they jumped B and A? What if we're too late! It'll be all my fault! I promised to protect him and-"

L who kicked him, cut him off mid-rant, hard in the face. Mello stared up at him with cold blue eyes. "Thanks." He mumbled. L helped the young vampire up. "Don't worry. We'll find him soon enough, but first we must be sure the hunters aren't on our trail."

Mello nodded his agreement. As they began to walk L continued to talk. "You should have known better than to promise him that you'd protect him, because you know as well as I do and as well as he does that if separated vampires can't protect each other at all. Surely you knew that sooner or later he'd run to protect you from Paris or some other threat. The last thing he wants is for you to get hurt."

"I know." Mello groaned. "It just irritates me how good he can treat me when I never done anything to deserve his affections or loyalty." Mello stared up at the sky as snow began to come down in flurries. L stared at the ground as he walked. "I do not understand it either." He said biting his thumbnail. "Near is truly a complex being."

"I just want him to be safe. He's had a rough life. I just want him to be happy."

"Then it would seem you both want the same thing for the other person but you are willing to sacrifice your own happiness in order to do so, therefore sabotaging the other's attempts to make you happy. It is complicated, yet a bit comical, seeing as you both want the same thing, but the other prevents it from happening by trying to do as the other is."

"Sure. It's hilarious." Mello said sarcastically. "I just hope that little pain is okay." He huffed. "I will kill him if he dies on me."

L chuckled. "He's already technically dead, Mello."

"Fine. If he dies _again_."

L smiled looking at the worried blonde who had his hands shoved into his pockets and his head bowed dejectedly. L's smile was a sad sight.

"He is okay, Mello."

"How do you know?"

"I do not, but I trust that Near is no fool and will keep himself as far from Matthias, Paris and the Executioners as possible. Besides, he has proven himself to be a survivor in a harsh world. If he has grown from the life of an abused child as you say then he'll know how to avoid danger and survive."

Mello nodded. "Yes. I guess you're right."

Elsewhere, B sat in a gloomy silence. He looked down at the couple as they passed below him. He sat on the edge of a rooftop. There was silence in the air save for happy laughter. He'd been watching young, happy couples as they walked beneath him. He sighed as they laughed and smiled. Things were really depressing for him since A's death. The couple below him walked arm in arm and that was when he made a quick decision.

If he couldn't be happy, then why should anyone else be happy?

Angry, depressed and thoughtless he used his quick speed to get from his current position to the ground. He waited for the girl to go into her home. They said good night to each other and then departed. The young man walked off down the cold, night streets alone. It was perfect. He inhaled deeply letting the predator inside of him come out. He stalked his quarry silently. The young man stopped once. Turning he looked about uncertainly.

"Is anyone there?" he called.

BB held his breath.

"Hello?" the man called. Ignoring the man's calls B kept hidden. Sighing in frustration he continued to walk. B smirked watching as the numbers above the man's head went down with each second that passed. _You die today, bastard. _BB thought evilly. He began to follow once more. There was a few seconds of silence before the man turned and looked about confused. "Who is there?" he called puzzled.

BB bared his fangs growing impatient.

"I know that you are following me…whomever you are…."

Stepping out from the shadows Beyond's red eyes glowed eerily in the darkness. The man stumbled backwards in fear. He thought he was looking into the cruel, insane eyes of a demon. BB watched as his prey attempted to flee. It was easier for Beyond to catch him that way. There was no sneaking and he was quick to slash the man's throat open. He ripped an arm off. It was tossed off somewhere. He didn't care where. The body was quickly disposed of, but as he expected killing the mortal didn't make him feel any better or worse. He just felt…hollow.

Sighing he walked off to find someone else to kill.

He found nobody and in finding no one he felt so, so lonely. A sandy colored stray cat padded up to him rubbing on his legs affectionately its bright green eyes closed. Red eyes flashed with anger and pain. The animal's loud agonized cry filled the night air for a single moment. "Sorry," Beyond mumbled to the dead creature, "you had his hair color."

Sighing he continued down the streets feeling like the most unloved person in the world.

Near ran, he ran faster than he thought possible, but Matthias still caught him. He struggled, but the redhead was stronger than him, much stronger than him. "What did you do?" he demanded. Near whimpered as fangs sank into his throat. "I-I saved them." He said weakly. Blood flowing freely from his mouth and throat. "M-Matthias may kill me if it means he will leave them be." He said choking on a large amount of blood as it flooded his mouth. Matthias laughed cruelly.

"You're a foolish child, Near." He said glaring up at the boy with an insane smirk. "You are weak and innocent! That is the reason the vampire race is doomed to become extinct! Too many have become domesticated and have thought they could blend in with other humans as though nothing were wrong. It's a foolish dream that only a child would have! We aren't meant to live in the world as though we are still human. Vampires should have no humanity! We are killers, predators, monsters! Why else would we be so deadly?"

He threw Near to the ground watching as the younger clasped at his throat. Why isn't this wound healing? He wondered. That was when he remembered what Matthias had said and it only took him a moment to realize what had been done to the redhead. "Y-your fangs…!" he rasped feeling more blood as it gushed out of his mouth and wound. "Th-they a-are…." He couldn't finish when he felt the fangs pierce his throat again.

"Yes. They were coated by that new substance, which has recently been named, Vampire Extract. It kills beautifully, especially when it is another vampire doing the damage."

Near spat blood into Matthias's eyes causing him to release him. Near slammed a fist into the side of Matthias's face. The redhead stumbled and then a chase began. It ended once Near led him to some shipping docks. It was quiet save for the sound of water. Near inhaled deeply finding breathing to be a difficult task. He was glad when he found the redhead had followed him. He managed to find a pair of stones and some kerosene, which had been imported earlier from some far off country that Near didn't know or care about at that particular moment in time. The angry redhead grabbed him up in his rage making Near smile. Matthias done as he expected, which was what had made him smile.

He tossed the kerosene onto Matthias's face. It drenched his hair and burnt his eyes. Some got on his torso and ran down his throat like a small stream. Near was dropped t the ground as the redhead tried to rub the kerosene from his eyes and off his face. In the meantime Near tried desperately to get some sparks from the rocks going. Since the kerosene was so flammable he figured that just a few spark would set it alight.

Realizing this Matthias kicked Near in his chest. Near was sent flying back into the water. He coughed and sputtered as he surfaced the cold water burning his throat wound, but luckily he still had the two stones. He cried out as Matthias yanked him up by his curly snow-white locks. He was brought to land and felt the pain of fangs sinking deep into his shoulder. With a single move he slashed Matthias across face. Near heard Matthias hiss from the pain as he dropped him. Once on the ground he grabbed two stones and luckily got them to spark onto the ground Matthias stood on, which had kerosene. The redhead's eyes widened and then he was alight.

Cries of agony filled the air.

He leapt into the water as the fire burned him up. Near watched horrified as he crawled out of the water and onto land. He was a bloody, burnt up mess, but that wasn't what horrified Near. It was what he saw inside of Matthias that disgusted and horrified him. He watched with wide eyes as flesh fell from the redhead's face and it reveled more underneath. There beneath his skin, embedded into the meat, nerves and muscle was what appeared to be bits of glowing green gravel. The gravel was bloodied and fell to the ground as Matthias panted.

"Oh God…." Near breathed with widened eyes. "W-what did those hunters do to you?"

Matthias panting as more and more of his blood spilt onto the ground. He cried out in agony and Near watched as his fangs fell from his mouth also glowing eerily green. Matthias looked surprised by what was happening to him. He appeared confused, and also afraid. Near watched as his nails loosened and fell off his fingers. "Th-they…used me…those…ahhhahHH!"

Near began to leave. He didn't want to see the redhead like that anymore. He stopped when he heard the sound of laughter followed by more agonized cries. Turning back Near saw two hunters standing over the wounded vampire. Matthias was in a lot of pain and to Near's disgust one of them actually poked at the redhead's wounded areas causing more cries of pain. The other nudged him asking mocking questions like: 'can't you get up?' or 'why don't you stand up and heal yourself.'

It was infuriating to watch. Enraged at the cruel mortals' actions Near attacked. He sliced one's throat easily, and the other's neck snapped easily. The redhead appeared surprised, almost questioning. Near drug the two bodies off hiding them in some wooden crates.

He then returned to the redhead. After taking another look at him Near felt his heart jerk with sympathy. It wasn't a normal feeling. He wasn't used to feeling suck sympathy towards anyone, save for Mello, but that wasn't a surprise. He loved the blonde.

Near watched as Matthias's body convulsed slightly.

He cried out in pain. His face contorted in agony. Near wanted to run, to leave the redhead in agony, but for some reason…he couldn't…he just couldn't find it in his heart to leave the redheaded traitor in such intense agony. He moved slowly, cautiously towards Matthias unable to hide his disgust. "I-is there any-anything I can do t-to help?" he asked looking down at the redhead who had started to sob. "Why d-do you care?" he asked in a quiet, pain-filled voice. "Only moments ago…I-I tried to k-kill you…w-why…?"

Near shuddered as he replied. "I forgive you. Please, just tell me what the hunters done to you o-or tell me what I can do to help."

"Re-remove the gravel-like st-stuff."

Near shuddered again, but done as he was told. Matthias cried out in pain as it was removed bit by bit. Near saw that the redhead's nails and fangs were not growing back at all. They were gone for good. He couldn't hold in a deep sob. "M-Matthias I-I do not know you, b-but I would not wish your condition on my worst enemy." He said wiping tears from his eyes. He looked into the pain-filled eyes, which belonged to the redheaded vampire. He coughed up some blood.

"K-kill me." He gasped.

"What?" Near was surprised.

"M-my insides are slowly…dis-dissolving…re-mem-member what I said? This stuff is poison to u-us I took it internally believing it would make me stronger, b-but it is taking it's toll. D-death will come sl-slowly if y-you don't k-kill me n-n-now…."

Near swallowed uncertain.

"I-if I do…survive I would be-be…helpless an-and starve. Claws and fangs…claws and fangs…they are essential…for us to h-hunt, you childish f-fool. Or are you going to-to let me…suffer?"

"No." Near muttered feeling dry blood crumble from his throat. "I do not wish for Matthias or anyone to suffer like this. It is horrible. How can they do this and call us monsters? Th-this is torture."

"Too kind, too innocent and too d-damn humane." Matthias whispered weakly through another wave of agony. "How will you s-survive in this world of darkness?"

"I will survive." Near said determinedly. Softening his tone he looked to Matthias. "Are you ready. I want to make this quick and painless."

"O-okay. M-my real name, though, isn't Matthias O'Brien. My name is Matthias Jeevas. P-please…please…remembers…I've always feared…being forgotten…."

"I'll remember. I promise and make sure it's put on your gravestone."

"Th-thanks."

Near sighed appearing sad, regretful but nodded all the same. He slammed a fist down into Matthias's chest destroying his poisoned heart and killing him. Near wiped away the tears and left feeling sickened and like a traitor. He didn't get far before someone grabbed him from behind, pulling him into an unpleasant embrace. "Hello, Nate." A voice hissed venomously.

"That was sweet, but it's time for some sour. Let's go somewhere…that is isolated from prying eyes and ears…." He said tugging Near in the direction of an empty warehouse. Near whimpered. A tongue licked at his throat. _No, no, Mello is the only one who is supposed to do that. _He thought heatedly. Anger coursed through him and within seconds his fist was inside of Paris's chest. The elder frowned at this surprising Near at how calm he could appear when he was obviously in pain. Smirking Paris backhanded the younger vampire. Near hit the ground hard. He lay semi-unconscious staring up at Paris.

Mello…

Then all went black.


	24. Chapter 24

**Finally it's the final chappie people!**

**Yayz! I thank all reviwers and hope that this is an EPICALLY AWESOME CHAPPIE! ****I done my best! Promise.**

**Read and Review, pwease!**

**~Luv Fairylust~**

* * *

**Winchester, England October 4, 1671**

_Near…_

_Near?_

_Near!_

_That's his scent. I can smell him. So sweet…._

A gentle hand on his shoulder interrupted Mello's thoughts. L gave him a stern look. "You smell him, as well?" he spoke in a soft, quiet voice. The snow around them fell slowly, but only added mystery and gloominess to the world. Mello nodded. "Yes," he said inhaling the smell of his lover again. "He was followed by two other vampires."

"You go after him and help. I'll try to help the best I can by finding Naomi. Raye is stubborn, but she isn't. She should listen to what I have to say and help us. Hold the enemy off as long as you can, okay?"

"I don't like the sound of this plan, but it's better than letting Near and me die without even trying, so okay, let's do that."

They exchanged nods before separating.

Mello ran as fast as he could hoping that Near would be okay. It wasn't that he didn't think Near could or would fight. It was just that whenever he thought of Near he thought innocent, sweet, angelic, kind, merciful and other stuff like that. He couldn't really think of Near as a killer. He just didn't seem capable of killing another living person, which was why Mello was more than stunned by the sight and scents that greeted him at the docks. He didn't expect none of it, despite the fact he knew it was more than likely for the scents and sights to be there.

Blood was all over the ground. He scented the sweetness of Near's blood and cursed at whoever spilt it to an eternity in hell. The water was still, slightly, tinted a scarlet red. Mello felt a bit sickened upon seeing a certain redhead's body, but he felt no pity. He was quick to discover the two human corpses. He smiled a bit relived knowing that Near fought back, but then a scent he detested with all his being filled his senses. _Blood._ He thought scowling. _Near's blood. So much fresher…. _Mello looked towards a warehouse that was obviously abandoned. _Time to save_ my _Near._ Mello thought possessively sending an icy glare towards the building.

He sauntered towards it trying to keep his calm. Mello couldn't hold the fake calmness when he scented so much blood inside the warehouse. He felt the need to just burst in, but he couldn't do that. He had no idea what was behind the warehouse door. He peeked in and was surprised to see Near lying on the floor alone and nobody else seemed to be there. The blonde rushed in to the side of the younger vampire. He had a serious throat wound. Mello felt ready to panic as he saw that it wasn't healing.

"Mello…."

"God! Why won't this heal? Near? Near!"

The smaller of the two seemed to be fading. Dying. But that couldn't be possible. Mello was confused as he didn't know the information, which Near knew. He didn't know how to help him. He was confused. So, so confused and afraid that Near was going to die. Mello struggled to calm himself. He knew that panicking wouldn't help or save Near, so he took a few deep breaths and shook Near as hard as he needed to wake him.

"Mello…w-what are you…?"

"I'm trying to save you, you stupid sheep." He said biting his lower lip, feeling both scared and confused. "Near what is wrong with your throat?"

"Matthias…hunters…n-no c-cure…M-me-llo?" he muttered his breathing was growing shallower. "Don't you die on me, dammit!" the blonde snapped desperate to keep the younger vampire alive. An idea suddenly came to his mind. _Maybe if Near drank some of my blood, then his body would be strong enough to heal. Yes, that makes sense._ So he pried Near's mouth open, which wasn't hard at all seeing as he was about to die and all. Placing his wrist inside to where Near's fangs could get to them easily. "Come on. Come on, Near, drink." He whispered to the small boy.

Near heard only the last part of that request, and bit down drinking in as much of the blonde as he could. Just as the blonde had thought the wound in Near's throat began to heal up. It was slow-paced, but it healed up nicely in he end. Near let go of the blonde's wrist. Mello felt drained and tired, but was glad to see his lover was going to be all right. A loud cry of pain ripped through the air when Paris attacked seeing the chance was perfect. Nails clawed along the blonde's face.

Mello cried out lashing back out.

He landed a blow to Paris's chest, but that didn't do much, except make him retreat a couple feet. Mello was weakened from letting Near take so much of his blood and Near was too weak to fight because of the wound and more than likely the rush of life that was spreading over his frail frame. Paris smirked seeing Mello take a defensive stance in front of the unconscious albino. The blonde knew he was at a great risk of dying, but didn't care. As long as Near came out alive he didn't care what happened to him. Paris rushed him and he took a particularly hard blow to his throat, but managed to get his fangs into Paris's wrist. He was also fortunate to slash his opponent's stomach wide-open causing organs to spill out.

Paris retreated.

He pulled the organs back inside himself and Mello watched wearily as he healed up and rushed in for another attack. The blonde ducked avoiding a blow to his face and tackled Paris to the ground. Neither was gentle on the other's body.

They struggled, ripped, clawed, tore and bit but Mello got away and took his defensive stance in front of Near once more, willing himself to stay conscious despite the pain of his healing wounds. He reminded himself that he had to protect Near. He _had_ to or else they would both die meaningless deaths. Growing tired of toying with the blonde the elder vampire used his speed and lack of scent to get around him and nap the albino he was trying so desperately to protect.

Mello turned to see the evil vampire holding Near and standing beside some rusted metal barrels. He hummed soothingly to the unconscious boy. A sick smile spread over his face. "Do not be too loud," he said as he lifted the lid off of a barrel with his free hand, "you'll wake the sweet little lamb."

Mello immediately smelled kerosene. His blue eyes widened as he watched Paris gently lower the small, pale body into the liquid. Near groaned, but didn't come to full consciousness. "Don't you dare!" Mello hissed staggering forward a step. "If you harm him I swear I will kill you!"

"Shh," he cooed kissing Near's forehead tenderly. "He'll wake up and if he wakes up, then I'll have to burn him up. You would not like that would you?"

Angered Mello mustered, as much strength as he could, and then he rushed Paris so fast the vampire didn't see him until it was too late. The both collided into an unyielding metal wall. Mello hit Paris as hard as he could making a large dent in the wall. The other male responded to this with a loud cry of pain.

Mello was slapped, hard.

He landed a couple feet from Paris feeling dizzy and a stinging pain his face. He could taste his own blood in his mouth, but that just made him angrier. The blonde charged the elder vampire and slashed his shoulder down to the bone. Paris cried out and feel to his knees allowing Mello to try and take his head off, but Paris suspected that he would try that and he ducked out of the blonde's reach.

Mello prepared to attack again, but this time Paris, literally, caught him. He lifted Mello off the ground with no difficulty and threw him into the barrels of kerosene. Staggering to his feet, soaked to the bone, Mello managed to grab Near's body and retreat from the warehouse. He knew that as long as he was weakened and Near was unconscious they didn't stand a chance, but Paris wasn't ready to let them leave. He followed sending them both flying into the water off the wooden docks.

Mello sputtered and gasped once he surfaced.

He knew that vampire's lungs were stronger than a human's but he also knew that while Near was unconscious he was at a risk of drowning quicker. Going under Mello grabbed Near's frail, unconscious form and brought him to land. The boy opened his eyes. His body shook terribly as Mello was pulled from his side and beaten mercilessly by Paris. Tears came to his eyes as he watched too weakened to join the fray.

Mello groaned as he hit the gravely ground hard. He yelped loudly as he felt his wrist being forced to go into the wrong angle. It snapped with a loud crack. The next thing he knew his arm was ripped off and broke in two as though it were a stick. Blood spurted from where his arm had been ripped off. Mello's mouth opened slightly, but no sound came out, not until his other arm went. Then he let out a scream that was more animal-like than human. Near inhaled deeply hating that sound. Shaking he forced himself to his feet. _Don't die Mello. Please, please, don't die. _He silently pled.

Near made his way to Matthias's body. Looking down at the tranquil face, which the redhead wore in death Near felt both sympathy and pity, but forced himself to grab a certain something that had fallen from Matthias as his body was tainted by the gravel-like poison. Near shuddered upon remembering. Forcing the thoughts from his mind he held the object tightly in his fist. "You won't mind if I borrow this…would you?" he whispered to the corpse, although, of course there was no reply.

Shoving his newfound weapon in his pocket he gave Matthias one last farewell, and then turned away from the disfigured body. Rushing back to defend his lover he was taken by surprise when Paris attacked him upon seeing him. Fangs sank into his arm and then his leg, catching him off surprise. He yelped in pain, meanwhile Mello laid bleeding and whimpering in agony on the ground.

"You rejected me, yet you made love to that evil monster!" he hissed with accusing eyes glaring at the snowy white vampire before him.

"No!" Near shouted suddenly filled by rage and uncontrollable vigor. "_You_ are the monster! Mello is the _only _person I love in this whole pitifully, damned world! I would rather die than get involved with Paris! So if Mello dies then _I _shall die too!"

Near didn't so much as flinch when Paris struck him. In fact, Near lashed out at the elder vampire, biting deep into the elder's throat. Paris threw him off. The wound healed swiftly. He got up and with a furious cry he attacked Mello. The blonde was half unconscious and couldn't see him until it was too late, but the attacker barely had time to make so much as another scratch on Mello, before the blonde's enraged lover was on him. Near let out his own furious cry and pulled Paris from the unfortunate blonde. He grabbed for Paris's head ready to pull it off and toss it away a couple of yards. Paris was too quick however and managed to get out of reach.

"Sorry that I can't stay love, but I have other things to do." He said smirking. He vanished quickly after blowing Near what appeared to be an invisible kiss. Mello groaned making Near turn his attention to his discarded limbs.

"Do not worry, Mello, I will kill Paris. With Matthias as my witness I swear I will."

"Th-that creep isn't m-much of a witness."

"Please, do not speak of Matthias that way." Near said softly. He connected Mello's discarded broken limbs together and watched them heal, before connecting them to the blonde's body and watching as they went back into their sockets and all healed as though no damage had ever been done. "He was misguided." Near added with a sigh.

"You're too generous." Mello mumbled.

"You're too reckless." Near countered twirling a white curl idly.

"You're too cute."

"You're too impulsive."

"You're too gentle."

"You're too ruthless."

"You're too generous."

"You're too spiteful."

"You're too emotionless, at times."

"Mello loves that, but he is too _emotional_ at times."

"You love that." Mello said with a smirk. "You _know_ you love that."

"Yes." Near confessed blatantly. "Yes, I suppose I do."

They shared a kiss before Near stood. "I'll follow Paris. I know where he is heading. I will kill him and then meet Mello back here." he said beginning to moved forward. He was ready to end all of the madness, as he felt that most, if not half of it were his fault, therefore it was reasoned it was his responsibility to end said madness. "No!" Mello shouted grabbing Near's wrist. He didn't want to let Near go, but that was just because he didn't like the plan his lover had came up with. "Let him go. We'll destroy him later when we aren't so drained, when we are stronger than what we are now." He insisted after Near shook his head reluctant to go through with that plan.

"He'll be back Mello." Near said flatly. "When he does come back he'll drain us of energy and blood and then retreat if he begins to lose. He will keep doing that over and over again until he _wins_. I don't want to let that happen. I am sorry Mello, but I am going after him, even if it kills me. I can't and I won't let him harm you or anyone else anymore. Besides isn't it my fault he came here? Is it not my fault he started all the blood shed and killing, because he was after me?"

"No." Mello said stubbornly. "No. No. No! None of this is your fault, okay?"

Near shook his head, pulling his wrist free. "Goodbye. I hope to see you again." He muttered then vanished into the night following close behind on his opponent's heels. Mello felt utterly useless. He couldn't stop Near, but then again, he trusted the younger vampire. Near thought things through and he didn't rush in without a plan.

Mello knew that Near wouldn't jeopardize his life without a plan. Near was no fool. The blonde was not a fool either, so he reasoned that Near planned to make the kill as quick as he could so he could get back to Mello as swiftly as he could. _I've got a strong feeling that he will win, because Near always wins._ He thought as he drifted off into a light sleep that was easily disturbed by the arrival of L and Naomi.

Nudging Mello with his foot L brought the blonde from his sleep. Sitting up the snow, which had covered Mello slightly, fell off. L and Naomi looked down at him. He was blank but she was appearing rather curious. Mello was quick to explain what happened to them both. L nodded in understanding. "I guess I should go get them, then." Naomi said, but before she could leave L and Mello both grabbed her by her wrists.

"Why are you stopping me?" she demanded trying to pull away. "If he is going after this defect then that could prove he isn't in league with this creep and it could prove his innocence. If he's doing what you say then I'll be able to convince Raye to let him live!"

"We'll wait here." Mello said firmly. The blonde's gaze was cold, so unbelievably cold.

"He'll be back." L said in agreement. He was intelligent, that Naomi would not deny, but she hoped he was right and not wrong. Those hopes were silent, of course. Obedient Naomi stood still deciding that she'd wait, since they seemed so persistent. They waited and waited all the time things just got harder. Mello kept hoping Near was okay, L kept convincing Naomi that Raye wouldn't be angry with her and Naomi was more edgy than everyone else. She was afraid of upsetting her mate and worried that he would never forgive her. Mello understood why she was worried, but he was worried as well. He just didn't speak his fears and worries aloud nor did he sob and whimper about it.

Mello was silent, hopeful, and yet tense.

Elsewhere, Near found Paris in a clearing in some woods, outside of Winchester, which made him feel slightly relieved, as he didn't want to hold anything back, but if they were in Winchester he would have to try and control himself, so that nobody got harmed. Inhaling deeply he waited for Paris to make the first move. It didn't take long before he felt someone jabbing him in his ribcage. Turning fiercely he clawed at thin air. He let out a low growl knowing that the other vampire had retreated back to a hiding place amongst the foliage.

_Damn him!_ Near internally swore.

The next strike was quick, but Paris didn't retreat in enough time, so Near was able to grab his wrist and pull him close to his body so he was able to slash into his chest with the discarded fang he had taken from beside Matthias's body. The fang tore through Paris's shirt as though it were wet paper. The poison made Paris's flesh burn and sizzle. It cut his flesh in a jagged manner, which made blood flow freely.

Near wrinkled his nose in disgust as the elder screeched and shouted in pain. He expected Paris to die, but the poison was slow acting. It was not deep enough to affect the vampire right away, so the pain, in due course, subsided to a dull, stinging pain. The albino had already put the fang back into his pocket. Near struck the elder male as he attacked, busting his lower lip, but not doing much damage. He wanted to run, but he was not quick enough to draw back, allowing Paris time to grab him while he began to turn. Pairs lifted Near's small body and with brutal force tossed him into a tree, where the small boy was impaled by a tree branch.

The wood stuck out of his stomach letting blood flow freely.

Near groaned and gasped in agony as he felt the rough wood rip his insides as they tried to heal themselves. Pairs laughed wiping blood from his lower lip. Gray eyes glared at him through the pain, which crashed over him in mighty, unbearable waves. He chuckled as Near's face contorted with pain.

"Feel that? That will feel like a cut finger by the time I am done with you." Paris sneered watching as the younger male whimpered in pain. He, Near, inhaled deeply as he tried to pry himself away from the wood, which had him impaled to the tree. He cried out as he was too weak to remove himself and it really hurt for him to move, for him to breath, and it almost hurt the small boy to think! He heaved out heavy exhales as the pain made the world around him spin and tilt, then he was gone into a sea of blackness.

Pairs watched as the boy's body went limp. He chuckled then mused as to why his victim was no longer struggling he moved closer to get a look at the younger vampire. When he got close enough he fell back with a cry of terror as his surprised, mismatched eyes met feral, yellow eyes. He stared in horror as this new version of the boy he'd been taunting moments ago struggled, ignoring the pain, to get down. He was horrified at the evil, at the untamed rage and pure bloodlust that were raging in those yellow eyes, as yellow as flames eating away at his soul.

The savage looking vampire was freed after moments of pulling and struggling. He landed in his knees in the dirt, but that didn't matter to him. His body ached as it healed, but he didn't care. The pain meant nothing to him. It was not a limitation on his body it was encouragement to kill. He attacked Paris with brutal swiftness. Biting down into his foe's throat without hesitation, repeatedly, he tasted blood and immortal flesh.

Paris struggled, but his attacker was a predator and predators never released their prey without a good and bloody fight. He knew this and decided that he had to act fast, before he was torn to shreds. Slashing the feral albino's face he hoped to escape from the monster. The uncontrolled monster released him and rubbed furiously at the cut to get the blood on his hands. Paris watched with repugnance as he licked his own blood from his hands, enjoying the taste. Paris took this opportunity to escape; he used his speed to hide in a nearby tree so he could heal.

Now it was true that Paris had no scent to detect, but he had blood and that Mello and Near's blood on him and _that_ gave him a scent that the feral version of Near used to find and attack him. He was soon on the ground fighting for his life. He bit deep into the feral albino vampire's collarbone, but that didn't do much. The feral vampire gave a sick smirk, then slashed deep down into Paris's face. Blood poured down from the cuts, which went deep, deep down carving into some of the bone below Paris's flesh.

The elder vampire was about to attack, but he was too slow. He barely had time to open his eyes before two sharp, nailed fingers were impaled into each of his eyeballs. Pulling his hand back viciously the deadly, feral vampire chuckled darkly. He licked at the organs on his fingers licking them mockingly before discarding them. He had no use or appetite for eyeballs. He didn't give Paris time to heal before he sent his hand into the warm insides of Paris's stomach.

Pulling back he ripped out what appeared to be intestines and…a spleen? He didn't care nor know. He continued reaching in and pulling organs out. Paris cried out over and over wanting the pain to end and after a while it did. The feral version of Near released him backing away, holding his head in agony. He tossed his head side to side as though battling a horrible headache. Falling to his knees he clenched his teeth together.

Inside of his body an argument was taking place, unknowing to this Paris healed up slowly, but surely and once he was healed up good enough he retreated to a tree and stayed there to finish healing. He kept his eyes on Near's body.

"_Stop it! Please!" Near screeched at the monster who had taken control of his body. "This isn't your fight it's mine!"_

"_No!" the creature screeched back, but it seemed as though it had two voices. One Near recognized as his own and the other was shrill and high pitched. "If not for us you wouldn't be here now!"_

"_Us? Who, no, what are you? Why are you here? How did you get inside of me?"_

"_We are you, but not you to be exact."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_We are composed of your primitive vampire instincts…and of your…defected half."_

"_D-defected half?"_

"_Yes!" it laughed in a sickeningly sweet way. "You are not the defect. We are! It would seem, somehow, someway, that when you were made into a vampire via numerous bites from different other vampires you managed to latch onto this pathetic body and existence, but I was also made. So, seeing as you were alive, before I came into this body you are this body's dominate half."_

"_That still does not explain why you are doing all of this!"_

"_So we survive!" the creature snapped. "We share this body, Nate, so if you die we die. It is as simple as that. One of us cannot coexist if the other is dead, seeing as we are the same being split into two separate individuals. Don't you understand anything I am saying?"_

"_Yes." Near replied with a nod. He stared at the creature. It looked like him, but it did not look like him. He was seeing what he currently looked like outside of his body. He shuddered. "I understand, but you are not using your brain. You will be seriously wounded if you do not think. You've just been mindlessly lashing out."_

"You won't lash out!" it hissed. "You just think. Thinking won't cut it when he's beating on your corpse! I don't know about you, Nate, but I wish to continue to exist. I do not wish to die today or anytime in the future. You're a stupid bastard!""You're the stupid one!" Near retorted. "Please, before Paris attacked again, please let me have some control. I can help you."

_The second him fumed and mused over this for a second. He then turned to Near with a glint in his yellow, untamed eyes that glowed eerily. "Fine. I suppose you'll be of some use to us. We mean, you are very intelligent, yes, you are very intelligent, indeed."_

"_So is it a deal? I think and you attack when I tell you to?"_

"_Yes. It's a deal, but if you mess up we'll take over and finish this bastard ourselves."_

"_Agreed."_

"_Nate, you better be sure that this will work."_

"_I am, call me Near, certain that this is a great idea. You have the strength and brutality and I have the intellect and quick-wit."_

They were at an agreement, luckily at the same time, when Paris attacked. Pale hands caught the fist before it could land a blow and to Paris's shock and horror the vampire's eyes changed. They seemed to stay yellow, but darkened to where a gray mist was there as well. "You're ours now." The vampire said with a cruel smile. Paris's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Then he felt a hand as it penetrated his side and yanked two of his rib bones out. The bones were used as weapons against him a moment after they came out of his body. One went into his throat and the other went straight through his skull.

He removed the bones quickly pulling a brain out in the process. Paris's body fell to the ground limp. "That was sure easy." Near muttered uneasily. The other him took over in speech angry. "Of course it was easy!" he snapped. "This was pathetic prey!"

"_No! Look out!" Near shouted mentally inside himself._

A fist broke his jawbone. He fell backwards, but rushed forwards moments after. He tackled Paris to the ground and began to tear at him, hair was yanked up by the roots and more organs were pulled out and ripped apart, and then scattered about. The heart was even ripped out and drained of blood. There didn't seem to be any boundaries of what could and could not be done to Paris, as a spine was even ripped out from his back.

Once it regenerated inside of Paris it was removed again and again. This cruelty continued despite Near's internal cries for it to cease. Panting, smiling in victory as Paris healed the monstrous albino vampire suddenly fell backwards feeling as though the world was slipping away in slow motion.

"_What are you doing?" it screeched at Near who was trying to take control. "We're just about to finish him! We're about to kill him! What are you doing, Nate?"_

"_This is my body! You've no right to take over whenever you please. You harm people and have done horrible things, you hurt Mello the first time you appeared."_

"_First time?" the voices were questioning, but then laughter filled Near's senses. "The first time I appeared was the first time you fed. Remember? That human we killed the first time we were released out into Winchester? That was the first time I struck. It's not my fault that I attack when I do…it's yours…because you're so weak and pathetic."_

"_You're a monster and nothing more."_

"_Oh? So this teamwork means nothing?"_

"_It does, but you better let me stay dominant unless an emergency arises and you and I both know that I will not be able to fight back…or something along those lines, understood?"_

"_Yes, Nate."_

"_Call me Near."_

"_Well, then _you_ must call _me_, Nya."_

"_Okay. Deal."_

Near opened his eyes. His gray, almost black, orbs landed on the wounded Paris. He grabbed Paris up and threw his body into the same tree, which Paris had had him impaled on earlier. He was impaled just as Near had been and the pain seemed to be as bad as it had been when the younger male had been impaled by the wood. The weakened defect looked down at Near with pained, blank eyes. Giving him a brief look of pity Near took the fang from his pocket again and held it gently in his hand. "You had a chance to leave me…and Mello alone, but…." Near let his voice trail off. He didn't have to finish his sentence. He knew that Paris knew all too well what he meant. He'd had his chance, but he ignored it and now he had to pay the price. Moving in quick strides Near stopped once he was two feet from the impaled vampire.

"I will make this as quick as I can." He said recalling a certain redhead who had died earlier at his hand. "I promise to make this as quick as I can, so you won't suffer, even if you deserve to suffer for all the wrong you've done." Near muttered the last part, quite bitterly refusing to look at Paris who didn't respond in any way other than a faint hiss, which let blood bubble from between his lips and slither rather speedily down his pale chin landing on the ground silently. The albino advanced a step, and then stopped hesitantly. Near looked at the once pearly white, currently red stained fang and sighed.

He took a firmer grip on his weapon. With a single movement, and a mighty thrust forward he sent the fang straight into Paris's heart. The vampire threw his head back, mouth open in agony as blood poured out and onto the ground.

Before Near could notice Paris's arms shot forward and he gasped as something pierced his chest. He was horrified to see a rather large red spot spreading rapidly over his shirt. A piece of wood protruded out from his chest causing him all sorts of pain. Falling backwards he couldn't breathe. He couldn't think.

He could hardly _feel_.

What was that sticking from his chest? It wasn't really wood…was it? Near suddenly felt numbed. "Y-you bast-" he rasped staring up at Paris, but was cut off as a wave of pain rushed over him. He felt heat rise to his face, as the pain seemed to slowly increase. Why did he feel like that? He watched as all life drained from Paris's body and was relieved to see his mission was completed. He felt he could rest easily knowing that Mello was safe and that if he pulled through, then he and Mello could stay together and not have to worry about Paris. They could love each other, forever, but Near felt that he was dying.

"Mello…." He rasped.

After that his vision faded to white.

After a full hour of waiting Naomi couldn't be held there any longer and they all began to follow Near's scent. They stopped at a clearing in the forest, which was several miles outside of Winchester. They were stocked to find a bloody scene. Paris hung motionless and dead, impaled on a tree branch. Near…Mello was most horrified…to see his precious pale love…. Near lay on the ground drenched by blood and impaled by a large piece of wood, which seemed to have been ripped from the same tree Paris was impaled on.

Mello was at his side within moments removing the wood.

Gasping and whimpering in pain Near clung to the blonde for dear life. He couldn't stop his sobs when they began the pain from the wood was immense and there was pain as it healed. Mello noticed that it had pierced his lung instead of his heart. It was like that night when they made love. That was what the situation reminded him of, anyway. Near had his eyes closed tightly and he was muttering apologies and affectionate words that seemed to blend together in gibberish. Mello was vaguely aware that Near was kissing his neck lightly. He wondered what had happened to make his love so upset.

He was quick to decide that he didn't want to know.

He just wanted to hold the small body in his arms, comfort him and love him. Looking to Naomi he narrowed his eyes. "You'll convince Raye to leave hi alone?" he questioned. "You'll both leave him and me alone?"

"Yes. I give you my word that I'll convince Raye to leave Near alone." Naomi nodded somberly. "If he really fought with this defect and…put his life on the line for you and for L…I guess he isn't bad, at all."

L smiled faintly, his eyes taking on a soft light.

"So, then this nightmare is over?" he asked Naomi who nodded in response. Mello sighed deeply, smiling as well. He placed a tender kiss to Near's forehead when he realized that Near's eyes were half opened. "Sleep. You deserve it, angel." He whispered softly to the albino who nuzzled closer to him. "I…love…Mello…." He mumbled sleepily before going limp in his lover's arms.

"We should get Matthias and Paris buried, soon." Naomi said darkly as she pulled the dead corpse from the tree. "We can't leave their bodies lying about."

"Agreed." L nodded. "However, I believe that Mello, Near and I should take it upon ourselves to bury Matthias. It is rather…personal. Do you understand what I mean, Misora?"

"Yes. I think I do, L."

"Even though he was a traitor I cannot help, but still feel that he wanted a friendship with us." L said speaking more to himself than to anyone else. "He seemed, oh I do not know, somewhat…distant…sad…afraid…perhaps even a bit lonely. It was like his heart was dying when I met him and then before his betrayal it was as though it were completely dead. I suppose that was why he let Near kill him. He was in more emotional as well as mental agony, than he was in physical pain."

"I understand, L." Naomi whispered sadly.

"Enough with the sappy stuff, let's get back home." The blonde said from where he was. Mello stood holding Near protectively in his arms. "We should get there so we can relocate. I believe that Near and I need some more training. We still need to learn things, you know. L is still our teacher."

Naomi nodded numbly slinging the corpse over her left shoulder.

"When that little guy, there wakes up, Mello I want you tell him thanks for me and Raye. I know that Raye won't admit it but this creep would still be alive and hurting people if not for him, so we owe him. And since we owe him, letting him live will make things even. Okay? Does that sound fair or what?"

"That's perfect." He said happily. "Thank you."

She was smiling and Mello couldn't help, but to smile as well. Now, with that all said and done with Naomi vanished with the corpse. L and Mello and Near all headed back for home. The hunters ruined their home. L wasn't upset by this occurrence as he said it was normal for vampire hunters to do that, so after cleaning up the blonde rested. Near awoke after a while. He told Mello and L his story of all that happened and they told him of all the good news, but he kept up a blank mask for a few seconds, before he allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his pale, pale face. "Now, Mello, Nya and I can live forever and ever, together?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." The blonde whispered in reply. "I love you. I am glad that you did not die."

"I am also glad that Mello didn't die."

They kissed deeply, passionately, and then decided to begin living their lives together forever then.


End file.
